Warriors unite
by otakufan375
Summary: Velezark used the last of his power to send the warriors to Hyrule warriors universe. What will happen to them and how will they get back?
1. A different world

Everyone had the chaos dragon, Velezark, cornered and that gave Rowan and Lianna the perfect time to strike him down. The dragon collapsed and the twins were happy that they managed to defeat him.

"We did it!" Rowan said

"The chaos dragon is down!" Lianna said

Everyone was celebrating but Velezark managed get back up. Everyone was shocked to see that it was able to get back up but they could see that it was fatally injured and that it wouldn't last long in another fight.

Velezark roared and used the last of its power to create a giant portal.

"What is that?" Chrom asked

"Velezark must've used the last of its power to create another portal" Robin said

"Everyone be on your guard! Some monsters might appear" Xander said

However the portal wasn't summoning any monsters and instead it was sucking everything in.

"That portal is sucking everything near it. We need to get out here" Marth said

"Let's hurry!" Lissa said

Everyone tried to go as fast as they could but the portal was too strong and everyone ended up getting sucked in the portal disappeared. Velezark used the last of his power to make sure that the heroes would never return home.

Lianna woke up and looked around and saw that she was in a grassy field. She had no idea where she was. She could see that no one else was around.

"Where am I? Lianna asked

Lianna looked around again and she spotted someone on the ground. She went over and saw that it was Rowan. Lianna tried to shake her twin brother awake.

"Rowan, wake up" Lianna said

After multiple attempts Rowan finally stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at his twin sister.

"Why did you have to wake me up sis? I was having an awesome dream about me being a powerful knight" Rowan said

"We have more things to worry about right now" Lianna said

"What do you mean?" Rowan asked

"Look around, we're in an unknown location. It doesn't look like we're anywhere near aytolis anymore" Lianna said

Rowan looked around and saw that his sister was right. This was not a location that he was familiar.

"How did we end up here?" Rowan asked

"The chaos dragon opened a portal and everyone got sucked in. at least that's how I remember it" Lianna said

Rowan and Lianna got to their feet and Rowan suggested that they should look for them.

"Let's go look for them" Rowan said

Lianna sighed and tried to reason with her brother.

"And where are we going look? We don't even know if they're here or not. We don't even know where to start looking" Lianna said

"Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing. I'm sure we'll run into someone who will help us" Rowan said

Lianna knew her brother was right and she had no choice but to agree with him. So they started to move forward. They've been walking for almost 30 minutes when they spotted a castle up ahead.

"Whoa! Check out that castle up ahead!" Rowan said

"We must be in a kingdom! Maybe we can some help here" Lianna said

Before the twins could go any further they were halted by someone.

"Stay right where are you are!" The soldier said

The twins looked and saw that it was a tall woman with white hair. She had some red markings on her left eye. Her eyes were also red and she was well built which proved that she was a fighter.

"Who are you?" Rowan asked

"I'm the one asking the questions here!. But I'll go ahead and tell you. I'm Impa" The woman shouted

"Please just let us explain" Lianna said

"You can explain back at the castle. I'm placing you both into custody" The woman said

"You can't just go that without giving us a reason!" Lianna said

"I can and if you don't cooperate I'll take you by force" The woman said

"Lianna we better prepare ourselves for a fight" Rowan said

"Right, let's go!" Lianna said

The twins brought out their weapons and were prepared to fight the woman before them.

"I see you've chosen to do this the hard way. Very well." The woman said

The woman brought out here weapon. The twins were shocked to see that the woman's weapon was a giant sword. It was the biggest weapon they've ever seen.

"Rowan we need to be careful. Taking one hit from that sword would be really bad" Lianna said

"I hear you sis. Let's take her down!" Rowan said

The siblings charged at the woman with their weapon and made the first move. Impa was able to block both of them with her blade. They tried overpower her but their opponent stronger so they backed off.

This time the woman was on the offensive and leaped into the air and came down with her blade the twins dodged it but they saw that the ground where they were standing had a small crater in it. They were shocked that this woman was this strong.

"Incredible strength" Lianna said

"We need to find a way to defeat her" Rowan said

Rowan decided to charge in first and left Lianna to find a blind spot around Impa's defenses. Rowan and The woman parried each other's moves. Lianna moved behind the woman and was prepared to strike. Impa saw this coming however and was prepared for the incoming attack.

"How predictable" Impa said

Impa unleashed some kunai made out of water and the twins were taken aback by this move. They had to move to avoid taking damage.

"She was prepared for that?" Lianna asked

"She's a lot more experienced in combat than we were but we can't give up.

The twins were panting while Impa was barely breaking a sweat.

"Is that the best you two can do?" Impa asked

"Lianna, let's use our magic" Rowan said

"Alright let's go" Lianna said

The twins channeled their light magic into their weapons. Impa was surprised to see that her opponents possessed some magic but she was prepared to for any attack that they would throw at her. They charged at her with their light infused blades.

Impa counter with her own magic. She created copies of her blade except they were made out of water. When they closed in she unleashed her attack. The twins were overwhelmed by the strength and speed.  
Impa's attack completely overpower theirs and they were knocked back. She charged at them and the only thing that they could do was put up their shields.

The shields managed to absorb the damage. But it wasn't enough. Even with their shields up, Impa's strike still knocked them back. The two of them were on the ground and were struggling to get up.

Before they could do anything Impa was already in front of them with her blade.

"Do you two still want to fight or will come along with me willingly?" Impa said

The twins had no choice but to give up. This woman was simply too strong for them to handle. Impa commented that it was a wise choice. And she escorted to two of them back to the castle. They were now in a throne room where the ruler would be.

In front of them was a woman. She was smaller than Impa but she was still staller than they were. The woman had long blonde hair with a low braid and pointy ears. She had a tiara on her head and she was in some sort of battle dress.

"Princess, I found these two at Hyrule field" Impa said

The twins heard that Impa called this woman a princess. Which meant that this woman was the ruler of this kingdom.

"I see that they are a little beat up" The princess said

"They tried to resist custody so I had to fight them" Impa said

"Did you hold back?" The princess asked

"Of course I did. If I went all out they would be dead" Impa said

The twins were shocked to hear that this woman didn't use her full strength against them. That meant that they didn't have a chance of beating her to begin with.

The princess nodded and looked at both Rowan and Lianna. She introduced herself to them.

"I am Princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule" Zelda said

"I'm Lianna and this is my brother Rowan" Lianna said

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. Would you mind telling me what you two were doing in Hyrule field?

They told her their story and they saw the troubled look on her face.

"I see. So there's a possibility that you two are from a different world and there's a possibility that other people were dragged along with you" Zelda said

"That's right. Do you think you could help us find them?" Rowan asked

"I would be glad to. But I have some problems of my own right now. So would you mind waiting around until I can everything settled?" Zelda asked

"Sure, we can wait" Lianna said

"Thank you, you two will be guests here in my kingdom so please feel free to ask anything that you need" Zelda said

The twins thanked her and proceeded to talk each other on what to do next and how they were going to get back to their own world. What they didn't know was they were going get caught up in another war.


	2. Attack on Hyrule

Lianna and Rowan could tell that something was troubling Zelda and Impa. Both of them seemed to be troubled for some reason.

"What do you think is wrong them?" Rowan asked

"I'm not sure but I know that it must be something serious if its making them act like this" Lianna said

"Let's ask them, maybe there's something that we can do to help" Rowan asked

"We could but maybe we should let them handle it for a while" Lianna said

Rowan just nodded and went to the training hall. He asked Zelda if he could train with the hylian knights because his dream was to be the strongest knight in Aytolis. Everyone was watching a sparring match between a soldier and another hylian. This hylian however seemed to be different compared to the others.

The Hylian looked like an older version of Rowan. The only difference was that he had pointy ears like most hylians had. The princess herself was impressed that someone like that was in her army. Rowan himself was also impressed and he could tell that this soldier was already stronger than he was.

The moment was interrupted when a hylian soldier rushed towards the Zelda with an aura of panic.

"Your majesty!" The soldier said

"What is it?" Zelda asked

"There's a horde of monsters headed right towards Hyrule castle" The soldier said

"What?!" Impa asked

"Monsters?" Lianna asked

"That's right they appeared out of nowhere and charging at Hyrule castle right now" The soldier said

"Thank you for your report, soldier"  
Impa said

Impa then turned towards Zelda.

"We need to prepare the army for battle" Impa said

"Right, gather up all the soldiers and have them prepare for battle" Zelda said

Everyone headed on to the battle field. Lianna and Rowan decided to help out since the kingdom of Hyrule treated them so kindly even thought they were complete strangers. Everyone attacked the monster with everything they had.

"Where did all these monsters come from?" Impa asked

"It doesn't matter where they came from, what we need to do right now is take them down" Rowan said

The damage done to Hyrule made boulders come crashing down. Impa and Zelda were now separated and that made the powerful sheikah warrior uneasy.

"We can't get to Princess Zelda with all those boulders in the way" Impa said

Link was slashing through all the monsters with ease. This caught Impa's attention.

"What's this a new recruit?" Impa asked

"It's that knight from earlier" Lianna said

"What's he doing out here?" Rowan asked

"Who is this soldier anyway?" Impa asked

"Doesn't matter who he is! What matters is that he's helping us fight this army" Rowan said

"Help!" A voice screamed

Link went towards the voice and saw that it was a fairy. He rescued the young fairy from monsters.

"Are you okay?" Link asked

"I'm fine thank you" The fairy said

The small fairy introduced herself to her savior.

"I'm Proxy, who are you?" Proxy asked

"I'm Link" Link said

"Link huh? Well allow me to tag along. I may not be able to fight but I can help you in any way I can. I'm very observant so I can try to help you when you're at a disadvantage" Proxy said

"Thanks Proxy" Link said

Zelda tried to give everyone some moral with a speech.

"Hold your ground everyone, we are the only one who can protect Hyrule" Zelda said

"Hold on Princess! Link and I are coming to help you" Proxy said

That's when everyone heard someone laughing.

"Hiya ha ha! Keep attacking" A wizard said

Some of the dark forces were headed towards an abandoned fort.

Link was so busy taking on some of the monsters that he didn't notice that a Lizalfos was approaching him. Luckily Rowan was there to save him. Link was surprised to see that he was saved by someone so young but he was thankful.

"Thank you" Link said

"That's what allies are for" Rowan said

"Who are you anyway?" Link asked

"I'm Rowan" Rowan asked

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rowan, my name is Link" Link said

"So where should we go next?" Rowan asked

"We should head towards the abandoned fort. We can capture so soldiers can take refuge there" Link said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rowan said

"Let's get a move on then" Proxy said

The two boys and young fairy went to the fort but they were shocked to see that someone was there. It was a tall knight with red armor and he gave off a menacing aura.

"I am Volga the dragon knight! If you're ready to join your ancestors, then I accept your challenge!" Volga said

"Rowan, let's be careful" Link said

"Right!" Rowan said

Volga started off by released a breath of fire, which Link and Rowan were able to avoid.

"This Volga guy is mid-range fighter! Be careful you two" Proxy said

Volga then charged at them with his lance. Rowan was able counter it with his sword. Link was able hit Volga with a powerful sword thrust. The dragon knight transformed into a dragon and was preparing to hit them with a fire ball. Rowan was shocked to see that there was someone else besides Corrin who could transform into a dragon. The boys were able to avoid the fire ball. They saw that Volga was about to ram into them. Although they managed to avoid the attack but the shockwave that it cause knocked them back a little.

Rowan infused his sword with light magic and charged at Volga. The dragon knight managed to block it with his hand. Rowan noticed that Volga's hand changed into a dragon's claw. Link took this time to hit Volga with a sword beam from behind. Rowan took that time to hit him with multiple thrusts.

Impa was able to show up and fight alongside them.

"Don't let the dragon knight through!" Impa said

Impa unleashed some of her water magic at the dragon knight which did a lot of damage to him. Link and Rowan did a powerful thrust which pushed him back.

"Get out of my way boys" Volga said

Volga changed his arm into a dragon arm again and charged at them. He charged at Link first. Link raised his shield to block it but even with his shield up the Dragon knight's strength was too strong and knocked Link back. Rowan was ready to charge in and Impa was ready to defend Link against any attack.

"How noble. Enjoy your shared grave" Volga said

Volga unleashed a powerful fire attack that made an explosion. The knight smiled, convinced that he vanquished his foes and turned around to face the other enemies but a bright shined brightly. Volga turned back around and saw that not only were all of his foes still alive Link had a triangle on his hand. It was the triforce of courage.

"What's going on?" Rowan asked

"Could you be…?" Impa asked

At this point Volga made the decision to retreat but not before giving his foes some parting words before he left.

"You haven't beaten me. You've merely hidden behind your shields, humans and otherwise.

The wizard noticed that Volga had retreated.

"Is Volga slacking off again? Fine! Send out the next unit!" The Wizard said

Lianna showed up and asked of everyone was okay.

"Is everyone okay?" Lianna asked

"Everyone is okay, but we need to do something about that wizard" Impa said

Impa turned towards Lianna.

"Lianna, can you take care of that wizard for us?" Impa asked

"Leave it to me" Lianna said

Everyone went through the fort and went their separate ways on the battle field. Lianna was slashing through the enemies that were trying to stop her from approaching the dark wizard.

Lianna eventually made it to the dark wizard.

"Dark wizard prepare for battle!" Lianna said

"I'm impressed that you've made it all the way here. Very well, let's see if you're strong enough to face me" The dark wizard said

The wizard unleashed some dark orbs that were headed towards Lianna. But she was able to destroy them with her sword. He unleashed a dark beam which she dodged. She managed to hit the wizard with some quick slashes. The wizard tried to grab her with a giant hand that he summoned but she managed to get out of the way but she was knocked back a little from the shockwave.

Lianna unleashed some light infused mini daggers that stunned the wizard. She then slashed him with her sword. Before she could deliver the final blow the wizard opened a portal and went inside it.

"I don't have time to play with you anymore" The wizard said

"Get back here and face me you coward!" Lianna said

"Don't worry, you will face Wizzaro another time" Wizzaro said

Link and Rowan managed to rescue some of the captains and took some treasure that was hidden in a cave. The treasure turned out to be some bombs which was something that they could use to destroy the boulders that were blocking the way. Rowan and Link were caved in by some enemies but they used their new items to destroy the rocks.

Everyone managed to meet up with princess Zelda again.

"A trainee huh? Well, from the smallest seed comes the biggest tree I suppose" Zelda said

"You? I saw you at the training yard" Zelda said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. My name is Link" Link said

"And I'm Proxy" Proxy said

The dark forces were coming from the east and central fields and Zelda knew that those keeps needed to be captured at once.

"Capture both the east and central field keeps and close the gates" Zelda said

Impa and Lianna went towards the central keep while Rowan and Link went to the East keep. Both keeps were captured and the gates closed.

"We have forced the invaders into the north! Now we must call upon the great fairy! If this plan works then we can greatly damage our foes! Quickly to the fairy fountain!" Zelda said

Zelda and Link made it to the fountain while Lianna and Rowan were taking out any enemy forces that were trying to go to the fairy fountain. The great fairy appeared and took some of the bombs, combined them all to make one huge bomb and dropped it on all the enemies that were trapped in the northern part of Hyrule field

"Please Princess Zelda, you must pull back. We can managed from here" Impa said

"Leave it to us" Rowan said

"You can count on us" Lianna said

"I understand. May the goddesses protect you" Zelda said

At this time Wizzaro appeared again and decided to unleash something big.

"Hiya ha ha! This is where it gets interesting! Unleash King Dodongo!" Wizzaro said

A giant yellow lizard like creature appeared.

"How did that wizard transport of that size to battlefield so quickly?" Impa asked

"It's heading towards Hyrule castle and its already busted the northern gate" Proxy said

"Yes enjoy your time with the king, I have an appointment elsewhere" Wizzaro said

King Dodongo was about to unleash a fire breath but was stopped when a powerful lightning bolt struck it.

"Where did that come from?" Link asked

"Up here!" A voice said

Everyone looked up and saw short girl with a yellow dress on. She also had light pink hair and was wielding an axe. She jumped down and everyone managed to get a good look at her. Rowan and Lianna were able to recognize her immediately.

"Lissa!" Lianna said

Lissa turned around and saw that it was Rowan and Lianna.

"Rowan, Lianna! You're okay!" Lissa said

"Who are you?!" Impa asked

"Relax Impa, she's on our side" Lianna said

"She's here to help us" Rowan said

King Dodongo got back up and roared at them.

"Looks like I have no choice but to trust you for now! Let's hurry take this thing down" Impa said

Although Lissa's surprised attack did some damaged. It wasn't a lot of damage. The large reptile opened its mouth and was about to unleash a powerful fire attack.

"Link use that open mouth to your advantage" Proxy said

"How?" Link asked

"Try throwing some bombs into its mouth" Proxy said

Link nodded and threw some bombs in King Dodongo's mouth. It swallowed the bombs and they blew up inside his stomach. The giant reptile toppled over and that gave everyone the opportunity to attack. The reptile king was finally defeated and the battle for Hyrule was over. The hylians had won this fight.

"This why we should never give up!" Impa said

A hylian soldier appeared towards Impa with some terrible news.

"General Impa! Terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!" The soldier said

"So the beast was just a distraction. Where is Princess Zelda? Is she safe?" Impa asked

"We…we can't find her anywhere!" The soldier said

"What?! That's impossible!" Impa said

Impa slashed off some of the remaining monster that were in Hyrule. She turned towards Link, Rowan, Lianna and Lissa.

"We can't locate Princess Zelda. I pray that she's safe" Impa said

"I must ask all of you for your help. I trust all of you are willing?" Impa asked

"You bet" Rowan said

"Don't worry you can count on us" Lianna said

"You can trust us" Lissa said

"I'll help you in any way I can" Link said

Impa smiled and turned to Link. She gave him a green tunic.

"Link, be a hero worthy of wearing this tunic" Impa said

Link nodded and Impa turned towards Lissa.

"Your name is Lissa right?" Impa asked

"That's right" Lissa said

"I'm gonna need some information on you so I can trust you" Impa said

"I understand, I did appear out of nowhere after all" Lissa asked

The other decided to move to a new area to set up camp. They had a lot to talk about.


	3. Eldin caves

Lissa explained her situation and said that she woke up in an open field all alone. She said that she just so happen to see a battle and decided to help out. She was now tagging along with the group for the search of Princess Zelda, who had disappeared from the battlefield. Right now everyone was in a cave full of lava and were trying to exit the cave safely.

"Link is ready to help, Impa! I'm sure we'll get everyone out in one piece" Proxi said

"Leave it to me" Link said

"And you count me in for backup" Rowan said

"Don't be reckless Rowan" Lianna said

"We'll be able to relax once we get out of this cave" Lissa said

Everyone was looking up ahead and saw the exit up ahead.

"The exit is over there, but we'll have to go all the way around the north gate to get to it" Impa said

"That a long road to take" Lissa said

"The hyrulean soldiers went ahead without us, we'll have to catch up!" Proxi said

"We have to protect them so they can make through" Link said

"Leave all the fighting to me" Rowan said

"Don't charge in without a plan" Impa said

A bunch of skeleton monsters showed up and started to attack.

"There's lava blocking the way and monsters have shown up! We're gonna get wiped out!" A soldier said

"The soldiers are in trouble! We have to hurry" Proxi said

"This army of monsters is getting in our way" Lianna said

"Some of us are gonna wave to take out these monsters while the rest of us rendezvous with rest of the troops" Link said

I'll help Link fight off these monsters while the rest of you go on ahead and meet up with rest of the soldiers" Rowan said

Even more monsters started showing up and the hylian soldiers were starting to get a little overwhelmed.

"These caves… No matter how many monsters we cut down more keep coming out" A soldier said

"There must be a keep around here that's spawning monsters… We should capture it" Proxi said

"I'll capture the keep the rest of you should keep moving" Lianna said

Everyone that was tasked with meeting everyone else up ahead was blocked by a closed gate.

"I can hear our soldiers up ahead but the gates are closed, so we can't join them. Could we do something to open the way ahead?" Proxi said

"We need to find an alternate route and capture the keep. That's the only way we can make the gates open" Impa said

"I'll find an alternate route and capture the keep" Lianna said

Everyone waited for 2 minutes and the gates opened. Everyone started move again but were stopped by a cracked wall.

"Hey that wall looks a bit cracked! Maybe we can use something to destroy it" Proxi said

"Let's use bombs to destroy it" Rowan said

Rowan tossed some bombs and the wall was instantly destroyed and everyone was able to move again. And everyone starting advancing again.

"That's got to be the monster's lair" Proxi said

"Let's hurry up and capture the keep so the monsters stop showing up" Lissa said

After capturing the keep the monsters appearing slowed down but it didn't stop.

"We did it! But it looks like monsters are still coming from another keep! Keep looking!" Proxi said

"Leave it to us" Lianna said

"Thanks kids, you really saved our hides" Captain said

"No problem" Link said

"Here we are and Impa is right behind us! So don't worry" Proxi said

"I'll take care of this keep" Impa said

"The number of monsters is diminishing! We can finally do something! That's it keep moving!" Hylian captain said

"Reinforcements are here! Oh thank goodness" A hylian captain said

Everyone was once again met with something blocking their way.

"That lava is blocking our progress. We need to do something about it" Impa said

"Hmm… if we break those stone spires maybe we can get across the lava" Proxi said

"Maybe we can use some bombs to blow up those stones" Rowan said

"Simple bombs aren't going to be strong enough. We need something bigger and stronger to blow up those stones" Link said

Suddenly more dark forces showed up.

"Hiya ha ha! Getting you into these tombs caves was so simple! Now they shall become your tomb!" Wizzro said

"It's that wizard again" Lianna said

"We're having enough problems as it is! The last thing we need is for more obstacles to get in our way" Impa said

As everyone was cutting down the new monsters that showed up the hylian forces also got reinforcements. Some gorons showed up to help.

"We'll help! Rocks are no match for a good ol' Bombchu" Goron captain said

"Thank you! Now why don't let the Bombchu do the hard part!" Proxi said

"A Bombchu has enough power to break through those stone pillars" Link said

"Destroy that eyesore of rat! Show these fools the depths of despair" Wizzro said

The dark forces were now going after the Bombchu and trying to destroy it.

"They're going after the Bombchu" Goron captain said

"We have to guard the bombchu!" Proxi said

"I'll guard the bombchu so it can make it over safely" Link said

"Link! Defeat all the enemies on the way to the spire to give the bombchu a clear shot at blowing it up" Proxi said

"Leave it to me!" Link said

The more enemies that were defeated the more confident the army got.

"Wow! Our enemies don't stand a chance" Proxi said

The bombchu kept moving until it stopped at a keep because the gate was closed.

"The bombchu can't move until that gate is open" Goron captain said

Link was trying to guard the bombchu but he didn't have the time he needed to capture the keep.

"Uh-oh! Link can't get to that keep! It's all up to you, Impa" Proxi said

"Leave it to me" Impa said

More enemies were starting to advance towards the bombchu.

"More enemies are showing up and are trying to get to the bombchu" Lianna said

"We need to take out them out as soon as possible" Rowan said

"Let's hurry and take them out! The less enemies near the bombchu the better" Lissa said

Impa was able to capture and the gates opened and the bombchu was able to start moving again.

"Phew! The bombchu can reach the stone spires" Proxi said

"Thank goodness" Lissa said

The bombchu made it to the stone spire and exploded. The stone spire made a bridge and now everyone was able to cross.

"Thank you Impa! Let's keep moving!" Proxi said

"Right! Now everyone advance" Impa said

"Head toward the exit like we've been trying to do this whole time"

As soon as everyone made it to another a keep everyone was met by another monster army. They were prepared to fight back but they heard the sound of harp and look up to see a mysterious figure and unleashed an attack with it. It blew some of them back. That was soon followed by another series of attacks from three other figures.

One figure had blonde hair, the second one had light white hair and the third one had green hair that was in a ponytail.

The one attacked first started to talk first.

"The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey but not quite yet" The stranger said

"You can call me Sheik. It's a name that comes from the sheikah tribe. They were servants of the hyrulean royal family" Sheik said

"The Sheikah tribe? That's impossible" Impa said

"We can talk more once we get out of the cave. For now let me join you" Sheik said

The blond haired man decided to step in too.

"Don't forget about us! With my sword hand I cut through any type of darkness" the man said

Lissa got a good look at him and realized that it was her future son, Owain.

"Owain? Is that you?" Lissa asked

Owain saw who it was and was happy to see that his mother was there.

"Mother! I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so glad that fate has decided to protect you from the darkness" Owain said

Lianna noticed the little girl in the ponytail was Tiki.

"Tiki, thank goodness you're alright" Lianna said

"Likewise, Princess Lianna" Tiki said

Rowan noticed that the last figure was Corrin.

"Corrin! Glad to see that you're in one piece" Rowan said

"I'm glad to see that you're okay as well, Rowan" Corrin said

Wizzro used his dark magic to summon more dark forces to attack the heroes.

"Forward! Cut them down! Hiya ha ha!" Wizzro said

"They're really getting fierce aren't they? Come on we got keep moving" Sheik said

"These enemies have activated my rage mode and nothing can quell it now" Owain said

"What's he talking about?" Link asked

"Just ignore him, he's weird" Lissa said

"The south gate of this keep leads to the exit. If we capture the keep, the gate might open" Proxi said

"Let's get a move on then" Tiki said

"Don't let your guard down" Corrin said

Even when they captured the keep the south gate didn't open.

"Hey! What gives? We captured the keep! Why didn't it open?" Tiki complained

"Oh? The south gate didn't gate didn't open… At least we captured the keeps" Proxi said

"They have nowhere to run! Crush them! Beat them! Grind them to dust! Hiya ha ha!" Wizzro said

"Enemies are coming out the tunnels! Maybe the spirit of the caves is in there" Proxi said

"Defeating the spirit might open the exit why don't you look in the deepest tunnels?" Sheik asked

"Link can take can take that keep! He won't give up no matter what" Proxi said

"Leave the keeps to me" Link said

"I'll guard the rear from oncoming enemies! Don't worry I'm prepared for anything" Sheik said

"Everyone else protect the hylian army so we can make through with as many soldiers as possible" Rowan said

"My sword hand will be able to cut that spirit before it can even blink! Leave it to me!" Owain said

"Don't get reckless" Lissa said

Owain went into the deepest part of the tunnels and managed to find the spirit of the cave along with Impa.

"Malicious spirit! I will cut through your darkness" Owain said

However before Owain could do anything Impa already managed to defeat the spirit.

"I managed to defeat the spirit while you were busy with your monologue" Impa said

"Fate has taken a cruel turn for me today" Owain said

"I knew you could do it Impa! Now we can get out of these caves" Proxi said

"Hey… uh… ninja person! We'll be out of these caves in no time! Just come with us!" Proxi said

"I think she said that her name was Sheik" Lianna said

"On my way" Sheik said

Everyone was on the move again but their path was blocked by more stone pillars.

"Drat more stones in our way!" Proxi said

"Ready for some more Goron assistance?" Goron captain asked

"Good answer! We got the bombchu right here!" Proxi said

"Two big stones one bombchu's power isn't going to enough" Goron captain said

"That means we're going to need two bombchus if we want to get through" Corrin said

"Impa, we need another bombchu! Link can defend the gorons while you search" Proxi said

"One of our brothers said he left a bombchu in these caverns! Try looking for it" Goron captain said

"Alright everyone leave it to me to find the bombchu! Everyone else cut down the enemies" Impa said

Impa made it to the central square and found the bombchu.

"There that's it! You found it! Now we can blow up the other stone" Goron captain said

"Impa! Can you please clear the keep out? if you do, we can use the bombchu" Proxi said

"Leave it to me" Impa said

As soon as the keep was captured, the bombchu was ready to move.

"Everyone set? Then here we go!" Proxi said

"Enemies are still around so try to guard the bombchu" Link said

"You got it! Launching two bombchu! Its straight line to the stones" Goron captain said

Wizzro made the decision to take out the heroes himself since his army wasn't doing well.

"Always something in my way… I'll smash there rats myself if I have to" Wizzro said

"Gaahh! Keep the monsters away from the bombchu" Goron captain

"We're out of spare bombchu! Its all over if these two get destroyed" Goron captain said

"I'll guard the first bombchu" Corrin said

"And I'll guard the second one" Tiki said

"Wizzro made an appearance, leave him to me" Lianna said

"I'll help you out" Lissa said

Lianna and Lissa went over to confront the twisted wizard.

"So we meet again. I'll make sure to finish you off this time" Wizzro said

Wizzro unleashed dark orbs they were repelled by both Lissa and Lianna. Wizzro created a dark hand and tried to smash them but they were able dodge. Lissa was able stun the evil wizard with her lightning magic and Lianna was able hit Wizzro was able to hit him with her light magic.

Any attacks Wizzro tried to use was ether blocked or dodged. Both girls combined their magic and were able to defeat the evil wizard.

The bombchu that Tiki was guarding made it to the stone pillars.

"Great that's one out of two" Proxi said

"Just one more to go and we're in the clear" Link said

"The road should be open before long! Cover the second bombchu" Goron captain said

The bombchu that Corrin was guarding advanced after Wizzro's defeat and made to the stone pillar. The army was able to advance again.

"Great, now we can get to the exit! Thanks a lot everyone" Proxi said

"Great now we can head into Faron woods and find this woman we've been hearing about. I hope she's princess Zelda" Proxi said

"Link, Impa and everyone else! If we combine our efforts Hyrule may yet survive" Sheik said

Everyone exited the caves and made their way to Faron woods.


	4. Faron woods

The heroes were finally out of the cave and were now traveling through Faron woods. They saw that it was being overrun by monsters and the villagers were fleeing in terror. They couldn't continue on their journey knowing that people of Faron woods were in danger. All of them got their weapons ready and charged into battle. On the battle field they saw a young girl with blue hair that was in a slide ponytail.

The woman saw the warriors slashing the monsters away but the one who had her attention the most was Link.

"You" the woman said

The warriors saw that the woman was able to use magic as well.

"Are you the one leading these warriors?" Impa asked

"Yes I am" The woman said

"You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?" Impa asked

"Oh well I'm a sorceress. You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan" The woman said

"Ah well that explains it. And what does this Cia want from Hyrule?" Impa asked

"You really want to know? Well…help me defend the forest and I might tell you" The woman said

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Lianna asked

The woman thought for a moment.

"I see no harm in telling you all who I am. My name is Lana" Lana asked

Everyone else introduced themselves to Lana.

"Hey, Lana you didn't happen to meet anyone else before we got here did you?" Rowan asked

"As a matter of fact I did. I met three other people here. Two of them were spell casters and the last one wielded a magical bow. One was young man named Robin, the second one was a young lady named Elise and the last one also a young lady named Sakura. The two of them are helping me defend the forest. They're up ahead trying to locate the boss leading these monsters" Lana asked

"Robin, Elise and Sakura are here safe and sound? I'm so glad" Lianna said

The warriors then heard a voice that was very familiar to them.

"Scatter those Hyrulean pests! Exterminate them!" Wizzro said

"It's Wizzro!" Rowan said

"Not him again!" Lissa said

"So that Wizard's in charge huh? I bet if we defeat him then the monsters will leave" Lana said

"Him again…I have a feeling that he's going to be a real thorn in our sides" Impa said

"Worry not everyone. My sword hand craves for the blood of that evil wizard. His darkness pales in comparison to my own" Owain said

"This'll teach you" Wizzro said

A bunch of deku babas grew out of the ground.

"What are those?" Corrin asked

"Why is that plant spewing poison to the surrounding area?" Sheik asked

"Those are Deku babas! Unless you can hit it with a sharp, ranged attack, we'll die of poisoning" Lana said

"Those plants are blocking the way! How are we supposed to get past them?" Lianna asked

"In that case we better lend a hand" Impa said

"Poisonous weeds…my attacks have no effect on it. We need a new strategy" Sheik said

"Hey, Link don't you usually have a bow? Did you forget to bring one this time?" Proxi said

"I didn't think we would need it on a simple search mission" Link said

"I recall that Sakura is an archer so if we can meet up with her then we can make her take these weeds down" Rowan said

"Hey, that's right! If we can find Sakura then we can have her get rid of the plants" Tiki said

"There's no need to do that. If I recall there should be a bow somewhere in this village" Lana said

"A legendary bow for a hero like me to wield, I will bear the burden of wielding it myself" Owain said

"Everyone clear out the monsters so Link can find the bow and use it" Impa said

Owain was shocked because Impa didn't just ignore him but she also declined him from using the bow.

Link searched throughout the village and still couldn't find it.

"We haven't found the bow just yet" Proxi said

"Where could it be?" Link asked

"Oh I remember! The bow was probably by the big tree in the southwest of the village" Lana said

"We'll have to cover Link a little longer" Tiki said

Link went over there and was able to get the bow.

"You can get kill the Deku babas with the bow and arrows. Have you tried it?" Sheik asked

"I'm about to" Link said

The bow managed to kill the first Deku baba that Link encountered.

"That's it! Take care of the others just like that" Sheik said

After Link was able to kill all the other Deku babas the rest of the warriors could finally move freely around the forest without worrying about the poison.

"That take cares of the poison! What a relief!" Lana said

"We can finally move freely without worrying about the poison" Lissa said

"All of you better hurry on ahead. There's an army monsters in that area up ahead and that's where Elise and Sakura are" Lana said

"Let's hurry, Sis" Rowan said

"Right behind you, bro!" Lianna said

Lianna and Rowan ran ahead. They saw both Sakura and Elise being cornered by monsters.

"There's too many of them" Sakura said

"What are we gonna do?" Elise said

Their prayers were answered because the monsters sliced away by two magic swords. Sakura and Elise blinked and then they realized that there were two familiar people standing in front of them.

"Rowan!" Sakura said

"Lianna!" Elise said

"Are you two okay?" Rowan asked

"We are now thanks to you two" Sakura said

"I'm glad we were able to make it in time" Lianna said

"Thanks for the save" Elise said

The endless battling was leaving everyone exhausted.

"Everyone's getting tired! We should retreat to the Deku tree for a moment" Lana said

"Not a bad idea! I could use a break" Lissa said

"I'll hold off the enemies here while you fall back!" Impa said

"Allow me to assist you" Owain said

"I'll go full dragon on them!" Tiki said

"Don't do that or you'll damage the village" Lissa said

"So they're fleeing to that stumpy little bush there are they? Fine! Flatten it!" Wizzro said

Impa and Owain managed to hold off most of the enemies that were coming towards them. Lissa was the first one that was able to make it to Deku tree and she saw a familiar face. It was Robin.

"Robin!" Lissa said

Robin turned around and saw that it was Lissa.

"Lissa, I'm glad you're safe" Robin said

"I'm glad you're safe too" Lissa said

"You haven't seen Chrom or Frederick have you?" Robin asked

"No and there's no sign of Lucina ether" Lissa said

"Hopefully they're out there somewhere" Robin said

Lissa also told Robin about the people that she was with right now.

"I see, then there is a high possibility that the others landed in this world as well" Robin said

Lana was the next one to make it towards the Deku tree. She had a look of worry on her face.

"What is it, Lana? You have a troubled look on your face" Robin asked

"What should we do? The enemy is headed towards the deku tree!" Lana said

"You've got to be kidding me! We can't let them reach this place or else we can't rest we need to" Lissa said

"The deku tree is our base! We need to protect it!" Hylian captain said

"Lets deal with the enemies coming from the south before we do anything else!" Lana said

"I agree with Lana, we need to take them out as quickly as possible" Robin said

Everyone soon made it to the base. They were informed that the enemy was coming towards the base.

"I'll help the resistance leader" Sheik said

Impa then sensed that more enemies were coming from the north.

"Watch out! Enemies are threatening the Allied base from the north" Impa said

"So now we have enemies approaching the base from the north and the south. We're surrounded!" Sakura said

I'll blast all of them away with my dragon power!" Tiki said

"Tiki, you shouldn't be going full dragon in this village or it'll get even more damaged than it already is" Lissa said

"Then what should we do?" Tiki asked

"We need to send out some people to deal with the enemy. One will go to the south while the other goes to the north. Doing this should be able to take them out simultaneously" Robin said

"I can go to the north" Elise said

"I'll go with Elise to assist her" Corrin said

"I can go to the south and try to get rid of them" Sakura said

"I'll go with you since everyone else needs to rest" Robin said

"Be careful the monsters that are in charge of both armies are Gibdos. They can petrify you by screaming. You'll need to be very fast and attack them to prevent them from screaming" Lana said

"Thanks for the heads up Lana, we'll take it from here" Robin said

Robin and Sakura went to the south and saw two monsters in front of them with old bandages and they carrying swords.

"Those must the Gibdos" Robin said

"How should be beat them?" Sakura asked

"Judging on their limping they're definitely not the speed type. So we just need to quick enough dodge its attacks which should be easy for us" Robin said

"I understand" Sakura said

Robin's theory was correct because the Gibdos were as slow as turtles and they managed to dodge its sword swing every time. What they really needed to look out for was the scream that it unleashed. They managed to overcome the gibdos and other monsters that were trying to reach the base.

"That should take care of them and Hopefully Elise and Corrin took out the other Gibdos from the north" Robin said

Elise and Corrin went to the north and saw the gibdos.

"Are those the Gibdos that Lana told us about?" Elise asked

"I think so. Lana told us that they can unleash a scream that can petrify us so we need to take them out as soon as possible" Corrin said

"Let's hurry up and take them out sis" Elise said

Elise backed up Corrin with her magic and Corrin used her speed and sword skills to overwhelm them. They managed to defeat them.

Lana no longer sensed the Gibdos and breathes a sigh of relief.

"What a relief…That should give us time to catch our breaths right?" Lana asked

"I hope so" Lissa said

"As soon as were all rested up we'll be back out there in no time" Rowan said

"We still need be careful" Lianna said

"Enjoy your success, weasels! My next plan will burn your spirits to ashes" Wizzro said

Wizzro used his magic to set the deku tree on fire.

"Whoa I can see flames! A fire has been started" Hylian captain said

"What?!" Robin asked in shock

"The Deku tree is on fire! We have to quench the flames somehow" Lana said

"There's no way you'll be able to put out that fire! I'll see you burnt to a crisp!" Wizzro said

"We can't let the Deku tree burn! What do we do?!" Lana asked

"If only Azura was here. She could douse the flame with her water magic" Corrin said

"Wait a minute, I can sense the presence of a great fairy! Maybe she can help us!" Proxi said

"Then we need to find her fountain and pray for her help like we did back at Hyrule field" Link said

"Yes this is beautiful! Exterminate them!" Wizzro said

"I feel powerful energy from the northeast. Could it be the great fairy?" Sheik said

"The fire is still raging on! And now we have more problems to deal with?! What do we do?" Hylian captain asked

Elise decided to be the one to pray to the great fairy since she could get there the quickest since she was on a horse. Lana tagged along for back up support just in case she needed it. Proxi was with her on Link's request since she was the only one that could sense the great fairy's location. They eventually arrived at an old looking temple that was being guarded by monsters.

"I sense the great fairy's power! Get rid of the monsters in the way and open the doors" Proxi said

"You got it!" Elise said

Once Lana and Elise were able to get rid of the monsters they managed to push the doors open to the great fairy's fountain.

"Oh, noble great fairy. We need your strength! Don't leave us to this fire" Lana said

Elise and Lana prayed to the great fairy and their prayers were answered when the great fairy came out of her fountain and used her power to form a rain cloud above the deku tree and the rain put out the fire.

"The fires are dying out! Yeah! We can continue fighting!" Hylian captain said

"Phew, that was a close one. Great fairy we thank you" Lana said

"Yeah thanks" Elise said

"Kah?! Who let them talk to the great fairy?! That plan was perfect!" Wizzro said

"So he's the one who set fire to the deku tree! There's no way we'll forgive that!" Proxi said

"Let's take him out!" Link said

"He must know where the princess is! I'll just have to beat the information out of him" Impa said

Once Link made it to the Enemy base Wizzro retreated.

"Ooh…What if I had IT kill them…? Hiya ha ha! That's so naught I love it!" Wizzro said

"No! The wizard got away!" Proxi said

"I wasn't fast enough" Link said

"Hnn…Too fast!" Impa said

Suddenly a giant Arachnid known as Gohma appeared.

"That's no regular enemy! Everyone be on guard!" Impa said

"EWWW! I hate bugs!" Lissa said

Luckily Sakura was with Link at time because she was going to a huge help in defeating Gohma.

Gohma made a huge jump before Link or Sakura could do anything.

"Where did it go?" Sakura asked

"I don't know but we better find because we a can't leave that monster roaming around in this village" Link said

Link and Sakura then heard Lana's voice.

"Oh gosh! The monster's in the deku tree" Lana said

Link and Sakura ran back to the Deku tree as fast as they could.

"M-monster somebody help" Hylian captain said

"Every monster has a weakness! We just have to this one's…" Sheik said

"What if we aim at that huge eye? I'm no expert, but an arrow to its eye should really hurt it" Lana said

"Sakura, I need you to back everyone up" Link said

"I'll try my best!" Sakura said

It didn't take long for them realize that Gohma was vulnerable after it shoots a laser from its eye. Sakura shot an arrow at its eye and stunned it. Then everyone would attack it together. This tactic worked and Gohma was defeated.

"Amazing! We took down that huge…thing!" Proxi said

"We also saved the Deku tree in the process" Link said

"Great job everyone! That's a solid win for us!" Lana said

"I hoped Zelda would be here…Apparently that hope was in vain" Impa said

"Where could she be? Is she safe? May the goddesses protect her" Impa said

"Don't worry Impa, we'll find her soon" Link said

"I hope you're right Link" Impa said

The army decided to set up camp in faron woods to rest before they would continue to their next destination.


	5. Valley of seers

Everyone followed Lana because she claimed to know where Cia was located. They found themselves in a valley.

"So this is where this Cia person is?" Rowan asked

"That's right. She should be at the very top of the temple up ahead" Lana said

Everyone else then heard a voice echo.

"Ooh, has the hero come to see me at last? Well then, Link, don't keep me waiting" Cia said

"Was that Cia's voice?" Link asked

"It had to be" Proxi said

"Cia's at the top of the ruins. Let's take her out and stop her from summoning more monsters" Lana said

"Sounds like a plan" Robin said

"Let's go all out" Tiki said

"If we capture the ruin keeps, it will provide a strong foothold against the enemy base" Sheik said

"Good idea! We might also have a better success if we split up into two groups. Who's with me?" Lana asked

"I am! I am!" Elise said

"Calm down, Elise. Don't get so excited" Corrin said

Everyone split up into two groups.

"Impa and I along with Tiki, Corrin and Owain will attack the east. That leaves the west to the rest of you" Sheik said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Robin said

"Let's go!" Elise said

"I'll do all I can to help" Sakura said

"I will become a legend in this world just like I am in my own!" Owain said

"Stop wasting time and get going!" Impa said

Owain was shot down by Impa once again. He was starting to think that she didn't understand the power that he possesses.

Impa changed her route and went to another direction since she didn't have complete trust in Sheik yet.

"Thank you, Sheik, but I have my own attack plans" Impa said

"Impa! Wait!" Corrin said

"Stay with us!" Tiki said

It was too late. Impa was already gone.

"We need to go after her. I have a feeling that she's about to do something reckless" Sheik said

"Why would she run off on her own like that?" Corrin asked

"Perhaps she has been possessed by a dark demon that lives in this realm" Owain said

"That's highly unlikely" Tiki said

The others chased after her and saw that she was battling Volga. The others didn't know who it was.

"Who's battling Impa?" Corrin asked

"That's the dragon knight, Volga. We need to help her" Sheik said

Everyone charged in and attacked Volga together.

"Worthless…These vermin will barely qualify as an exercise" Volga said

"Don't underestimate us!" Tiki said

"We will defeat you!" Corrin said

"Words and skills are two different things entirely. If you're really confident that you can beat me then come at me with everything you've got!" Volga said

"The dragon knight has appeared! We're not gonna last long against his strength" Hylian captain said

Volga started off by unleashing a fire breath at them. All of them managed to avoid it. Corrin rushed towards Volga and slashed her sword at him. The dragon knight saw this coming and parried her attack. He then knocked her back.

Tiki went next and shot some light magic at Volga only for him to deflect them with his lance. Sheik went forward and threw some kunai at him. He saw this coming and dodged it. What he failed to see was that Impa was above him. She managed to slash him with her sword which was infused with water magic. Volga grunted because water magic was the one thing that he was really weak against. Owain went forward and tried to slash at Volga. But he was able to recover and parry his attack.

"He's really strong" Corrin said

"Did you notice that he took a lot of damage when Impa attacked him?" Tiki said

"Volga primarily uses fire attacks. That's his element. We need to use water attacks to damage him" Sheik said

"That means that Impa is the only one who can do a lot of damage to him" Owain said

"That's not true" Sheik said

"What do mean, Sheik?" Tiki asked

"I can also use water magic" Sheik said

"You can use water magic too?" Corrin asked

"Yes, I'm sorry to ask all of you this but would you three cover us while we try to combine our water magic?" Sheik asked

"Leave it to us!" Tiki said

"We'll stall him as long as we can" Corrin said

"I will use my dark powers to protect you" Owain said

"Thank you" Sheik said

Owain, Tiki and Corrin charged at Volga.

"I've had enough of these games" Volga yelled

Volga encased his entire body in fire. Everyone stopped moving closer so they wouldn't get burned by the fire that he was emitting. What they saw next left them in shock. They saw that the dragon knight has transformed into a dragon.

"He can change into a dragon?!" Corrin asked

"That's something I wasn't expecting" Owain said

"Let's even the odds, Corrin!" Tiki said

"Right! Let's go, Tiki!" Corrin said

Tiki and Corrin changed into their dragon forms and attacked Volga. It was an all-out dragon attack in the sky. Volga unleashed a fire attack while Tiki unleashed a light magic attack and Corrin followed up with a dark wind magic attack. Even if it was two attacks against one the three attack canceled each other out.

"He's really hitting us with everything he's got. We have to bring him down" Impa said

"Pah. You're no fun. Don't you have any stronger warriors for me to duel?" Volga asked

Volga managed to knock both dragons out of the sky with a giant fireball attack. The three warriors were back into their human forms. Corrin launched a dark beam at Volga only for him to cancel it with a fire beam. Tiki managed to hit him light magic and Owain managed to slash him twice.

"Is that all you have to show me? Such a disappointment" Volga said

"He's a lot stronger than we thought he was" Tiki said

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep this up for much longer" Corrin said

"Have the wings of chaos abandoned us to this enemy?" Owain asked

"Sorry for the wait everyone" Impa said

Everyone turned around and saw that Sheik and Impa had their water magic ready. The three of them continued their assault and would try to get Volga in a position where he couldn't dodge it. Corrin and Tiki unleashed their magic attacks. Owain helped out by unleashing some lightning from his sword. Volga jumped and dodged the attacks only for him to meet Sheik and Impa above him.

Sheik used her harp to power up Impa's water magic blade. Volga had no chance to dodge it and took the blunt of the attack.

"I was careless…Next time it won't like this" Volga said

Everyone saw that Volga fled from the battlefield.

"We did it!" Corrin said

"That was pretty tough" Tiki said

"The dark gods have aided us in this mission" Owain said

"Why don't you go cool down? It's embarrassing to see you talk so big and perform so poorly" Cia said

"Leave the east side keep to me" Impa said

"Don't forget about us" Tiki said

"Of course" Impa said

Cia decided to bring out two warriors that she discovered. They were really strong but they weren't strong enough to beat her.

"I think it's about time I send out these two warriors that I found" Cia said

Sakura and Elise were together since Robin advised everyone to have at least one person to be with them at all times.

Both girls were moving forward to capture a keep but then two magic circles appeared in front of them.

"What are those?" Sakura asked

"I think those are magic summoning circles. That dark witch is probably trying to slow us down" Elise said

Both girls prepared for whatever was being summoned. But they froze when they saw who it was that Cia summoned. It was Elise's older brother, Xander, and Sakura's older brother, Ryoma.

"Ryoma!" Sakura said

"Xander!" Elise said

The two men looked and the girls could see that they weren't themselves. Both of them rushed forward and attacked their younger sisters without hesitation. They barely dodged their blades.

"Ryoma! Xander! What are you doing?! It's us!" Sakura said

"I think that dark witch brainwashed them" Elise said

"How cruel. Making us fight them" Sakura said

"We have no choice! We need to defeat them to snap them out of it" Elise said

"D-defeat them?! How?! They're a lot stronger than us!" Sakura said

"That's true but we have to try. The mind control on them won't bring" Elise said

"A-alright, let's do this, Elise!" Sakura said

"That's the spirit, Sakura!" Elise said

Sakura shot her arrows at them and Elise made them stronger and faster with her light magic. Ryoma and Xander were able to deflect them. The two girls knew that they had to defeat them as quickly as possible. They also knew that they couldn't risk taking any hits from them.

Xander rushed towards them. Elise knew that he was faster than Ryoma so she conjured an electric shield. Xander was shocked from the shield and backed away. Ryoma was able to break through the shield since his sword was made of electricity. Sakura shot light arrows at him as soon as him. It hit him with enough force to knock him away.

Elise conjured a wind spell under the two men's feet and they were lifted off of the ground. Sakura helped out by making a wind arrow which made the wind stronger. Elise used a fire spell to make the wind more powerful and Sakura made created a tornado made out of light magic. This combination was strong enough to defeat them. They were weaker since they were in a mind control state.

"We did it!" Elise said

"We actually beat them" Sakura said

"Come on, Sakura! We need to go heal them" Elise said

"Of course" Sakura said

The mind control spell actually wore off after their defeat.

Sakura and Elise managed to heal their wounds. The two of them regained consciousness. They saw the faces of their sisters in front of them.

"Elise? Is that you?" Xander asked

"I'm so glad you're okay" Elise said

"Sakura? Is that really you?" Ryoma asked

"Yes, Ryoma it's me. I'm so happy that you're safe" Sakura said

The two girls would then proceed to explain the situation at hand to their brothers.

"I see. So that's what's going on" Xander said

"I will never forgive that witch for making us fight our sisters" Ryoma said

They would then proceed to lead their brothers to meet their new allies.

Everyone saw that the main entrance to the ruins were blocked by vines.

"There's a wall of vines blocking our way! Is there some way to get rid of it?" Lana asked

"Leave it to me! I'll get rid of them" Ryoma said

Ryoma tried to cut the vines with his sword but nothing happened.

"What?! They should've cut easily" Ryoma said

"Those aren't normal vines! It looks like we won't be able to get through unless we find a way to get rid of them" Xander said

"Even if we could get through them we still wouldn't be able to make it! Look past the vines. The main gate is closed" Lianna said

"The gates closed? Oh no! We lost!" Lana said

"Don't give up so soon, we just need to find another way to get to the ruins" Sheik said

"Come now! I don't like people dawdling at my doorstep! You want a welcoming party? Fine!" Cia said

Another soldier showed up and this gave them the hope that they desired.

"I'm from the Hyrulean Engineering Corps! Bridges are my specialty" The soldier said

"Alright! There's still a chance" Corrin said

"The engineer is leaving our base. Escort him to the east side of the ruins" Lana said

"I'll protect him from harm" Rowan said

"I'll come too" Robin said

Rowan and Robin proceeded to escort the engineer and protected him from the monsters that tried to attack him.

"What are you planning? Well whatever it may be, I'll have a counterstrategy" Cia said

"Be watchful there are monsters headed for our engineer" Impa said

Why do make me wait? Fine! I'll just come knocking at your base!" Cia said

"Oh no! There are enemies headed to our base!" Elise said

"I'll take care of the enemies from the west! Use that time to get that bridge down!" Sheik said

Impa wondered why a stranger like Sheik would go that far to help them.

"In that case I'll hold the center" Impa said

"Leave the east to me!" Tiki said

With the plan in motion everyone went their separate ways to fight off the enemies. The bridge was finally down. Now everyone could cross.

"Hyrulean Engineering Corps here! The bridge is down! I'm withdrawing" The soldier said

"Woo! Let's cross the bridge into the ruins" Lana said

"Let's get to her quickly! We need to pay her back for what she did to us. Let's go, Prince Xander" Ryoma said

"I couldn't agree more, Prince Ryoma" Xander said

"Let's go quick! Cia is at the summit" Lana said

"The sooner we defeat her the sooner we can go home" Lianna said

"Let's take her down, Link!" Proxy said

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Proxy!" Link said

The group that head towards the summit found that it was being blocked by more vines.

"We've got vines blocking the summit path as well" Proxy said

"What do we do now? These vines can't be cut down by swords" Sakura said

"I've heard tell that of some sort of item in the ruins that can help. We have to find it!" Lana said

"I'll look for it" Link said

"Everyone else should focus on cutting down the enemies that are headed towards the base" Xander said

"Let's do this!" Lissa said

"Now my scaly darlings! Crush those fools in front of the ruins" Cia said

Two giant lizards were headed towards them.

Impa went after the Lizalfos and Ryoma went after the Dinolfos.

Impa used her water magic and easily dealt with the Lizalfos and Ryoma managed to quickly defeat the Dinolfos with his lightning element. They retreated after seeing that their foes were too strong.

Link was joined by Rowan and Lianna with the search for the item that they needed to cut down the vines.

"Where could it be" Rowan asked

"It must be somewhere. But where else can we look?" Lianna asked

"It might be in a keep that we didn't capture yet. Let's find the closest one and capture it" Link said

"Great idea, Link! If we capture the keep then the item should reveal itself" Proxy said

They ended up in a keep in the west. But as soon as they entered the keep it closed.

"The gates just closed!" Lianna said

Heads up! Enemies are approaching!" Link said

"Let's take them out!" Rowan said

"It's bad manners greet your guests" Cia said

They managed to deal with all the monster that were in the area. The treasure then revealed itself. Link opened it and saw that it was the item that they were looking for.

"This is the item!" Link said

"A boomerang?" Lianna said

"Will that really be able to deal with the vines?" Rowan asked

Robin noticed that a monster has been standing in front of the gate the entire time. The next thing he noticed was the key that it had on its hip. He decided to leave and deal with him.

"Robin, where are you going?" Corrin asked

"There's a monster in front of the main gate and it's been standing there the entire time. I saw that it had a key as well. I believe that monster is the gatekeeper. It we can defeat it then we can open the gate" Robin said

"Nice idea! I'll go with you!" Lana said

Lana and Robin went to the monster that was guarding the gate and defeated it. Lana then took the key and unlocked the gate.

"Alright! The gates open!" Lana said

"That should make things easier" Robin said

Link then used the boomerang and cut down all of the vines that were in the way. Everyone then made their way to Cia.

Cia was focusing on the gate of souls when she sensed some people behind her. However there was only one that caught her attention.

"Oh?" Cia asked

Cia then turned around saw Link there.

"Ah, Link, the great hero. Let me get a good look at you" Cia said

Link raised his sword against her.

Cia then took out what looked like a golden triangle.

"What is that?" Lissa asked

"I don't know but keep your guard up" Corrin said

"The triforce is resonating" Cia said

"Link!" Sheik said

"Two. Ah I see. That's certainly welcoming news" Cia said

Cia then turned around and started to summon a monster.

"Come forth, servant!" Cia said

A giant monster appeared from the ground. Everyone turned around and saw that it was giant plant monster with four head.

"What kind of monster is that?" Tiki asked

Lana saw that it was launching attacks on the base.

"Our base is under attack! We need to defeat that monster right away!" Lana said

Lana then got another idea.

"I have an idea! Everyone gather around the threat" Lana said

"Gather around it? What good will that do?" Lianna asked

"I'll use my magic to pool together everyone's strength! We'll be unstoppable" Lana said

"Not a bad idea! Let go with Lana's plan" Robin said

"If Robin approves of this strategy then it must be a good one" Lissa said

Everyone then approached the monster. They started to attack it together. The heroes were actually doing a lot of damages to the monster.

"Wow. It's amazing what sort of magic I can tap into when I'm in the Valley of seers" Lana said

The monster then decided to go underground after taking so much damage.

The monster then went underground.

"It got away!" Corrin said

"Hold on! This isn't over yet! The creature burrowed underground. But it'll be back" Lana said

"Stalks have appeared in multiple locations!" Rowan said

"How can we tell which one is the real one?" Sakura asked

"Keep calm! If you hit the correct stalk then the body should resurface" Lana said

"In that case all of us should split up and go to the locations to take them out. The real one is hiding somewhere" Owain said

"And if any of us do find it make sure you use the boomerang on it after it attacks. That will expose its weak spot" Proxy said

Everyone went off to different directions. Elise and Sheik met up and looked for it together. They eventually defeated the right stalk.

"We found it!" Elise said

"Everyone is too far away from us we'll have to deal with this ourselves" Sheik said

"So what do we do?" Elsie said

"Just like what Proxy said earlier. We need to attack with the boomerang after it attacks. When its weak spit is exposed we hit with fire spells" Sheik said

With the strategy set they dodged every attack that the monster threw at them. They then stunned it with the boomerang and attacked it with the fire spells that they had. The amount of damage it took was enough to defeat it.

"We did it!" Elise said

"Excellent work, Elise" Sheik said

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sheik" Elise said

"We won thanks to Lana's magic! Now let's go to the summit and knock Cia out" Proxy said

"Pooling everyone's strength together was a pretty useful strategy. I better remember that" Lana said

"I don't think you'll forget. You're quite a tactician" Robin said

"Thanks for the kind words, Robin" Lana said

"Let's go to Cia and finish her off" Rowan said

When they went over and saw that the gate of souls was there everyone stepped forward. They were about to step into the gate where they thought Cia was but after taking just one step. A magic circle appeared under their feet Lana was the only one who managed to get out of it.

The triforce of courage started to glow but to Lana's surprise Sheik had the Triforce of wisdom with her.

"Sheik! That's…" Lana said

Lana couldn't finish her sentence because both triforce pieces flew over to Cia.

"Ha ha ha… How nice of you to bring me the triforce of wisdom as well" Cia said

Cia then took out all three pieces of the triforce.

"This means I have all three pieces. Behold the awesome majesty of the complete triforce" Cia said

"No! Link! Run!" Lana said

Everyone then ran away. They couldn't take her on now that she had the power of the gods on her side.

"Cia" A voice said

"The time to call the fragments of my spirit is now" The voice said

"Yes… I can feel them seeking me out" Cia said

Everyone looked back and saw that massive amount of power that just exploded. Lana already knew what to do.

"Everyone gather around me" Lana said

Everyone did what she said. Lana created a powerful force field that managed to withstand the damage from the explosion of magic. A very large mountain, a landscape in the sky and a large bridge appeared.

"Gate of souls…hear my voice and open" Cia said

"My spirit will be free" The voice said

Cia then created three separate gate of souls where the fragments of an evil spirit was. The seal on the fragments broke and they flew back to Cia and entered her body.

"Excellent work, child. Three fragments of my spirit have been returned. The only piece that remains is the one trapped by the master sword" The voice said

Lana then took the time to explain everything that was going on. Cia had just opened up three separate timelines and each them had a gate of souls that needed to closed. The heroes decided to split up.

Link, Rowan, Tiki, Ryoma and Elise went to the era of the sky.

Impa, Sheik, Lissa, Owain and Lianna went to the era of the hero of time.

Lana, Robin, Xander, Sakura and Corrin went to the Era of twilight.


	6. Death Mountain

Impa's group was now in the hero of time's timeline. Impa was still holding doubt about Sheik. She still didn't have complete trust in her.

"You could have accompanied ether Link or Lana. Why did you follow me?" Impa asked

Sheik just ignored her and kept going.

"Why can't she trust Sheik? She's been able a great help to us" Lianna said

"I sense darkness between the two of them" Owain said

"That darkness is called distrust, Owain" Lissa said

"I can't figure you out… How much do you know about the Sheikah tribe?" Impa asked

"Tell me who is your tribe's leader?" Impa asked

"Impa, which would be you" Sheik said

"Correct and yet there is no one named Sheik in my tribe" Impa said

"So then, what does that make you? What are you really after?" Impa asked

Lianna was about to intervene but a nearby fairy did it for her.

"Hey! Listen! Princess Ruto is in trouble!' The fairy said

"Ruto. Princess of the Zoras?" Sheik asked

"She was abducted by the Gorons" The fairy said

"The leader Darunia used to be such a gentle soul" The fairy said

"Someone named Zelda showed up and he hasn't been the same ever since" The fairy said

Impa was shocked when she heard that princess Zelda was here.

"Zelda? Princess Zelda is here?" Impa asked

"Let's go and see with our own eyes" Sheik said

"What's going on?" Lissa asked

"I don't know but something has Impa all riled up" Lianna said

"What kind of destiny will be heading towards this time?" Owain asked

"I'm concerned about our primary mission but first we need to rescue Princess Ruto" Sheik said

"We shall rescue this poor princess from the darkness that has taken her. My sword hand is ready for battle" Owain said

"No one will pass here" A goron said

"They don't look willing to talk. We'll have to force our way through" Impa said

"LISSA!" A voice shouted from the distance.

Everyone turned around and they saw a man in full bodied armor. Lissa was able to recognize who is was.

"Frederick!" Lissa said

"I'm glad to see that you are safe, Princess Lissa" Frederick said

Frederick looked and saw the group that she was with.

"Who are these people that you're with?" Frederick asked

"Well you see" Lissa said

Lissa explained everything to him and he understood the situation.

"I see. Well in that case I'm willing to lend a hand" Frederick said

"Usually I would question something like this but now is not the time. We need to rescue Princess Ruto as soon as possible" Impa said

"Agreed. We'll talk later" Frederick said

The Gorons managed to capture a keep and they started to roll giant boulders down to the Allied base. They managed to capture the other keep and started to toss boulders from that side as well.

"One more step, and we'll flatten you with great, big boulders" A goron said

"This is bad! They're tossing boulder on both sides of the mountains and they're rolling down to the base" Frederick said

"We need to capture the keeps that the gorons captured. That should stop the attacks on our base" Sheik said

"Frederick and I will go and capture the keeps that are launching the boulders. Everyone else cover us and take care of the Gorons that are getting in our way" Impa said

"A valid plan, Impa. Let's do that" Frederick said

"Alright, let's protect them they can reach the keeps" Lianna said

"I'll guard the base with Lissa. Owain will cover Frederick and Lianna will cover Impa" Sheik said

"Let's do this" Lissa said

"We need to stop the falling rocks. Capture the boulder keeps in the heart of the mountain" Impa said

"All right! We'll climb the mountain and capture the boulder keeps" Hylian captain said

However the boulders were preventing them from getting any closer.

"Yah! We can't advance with those rock trying to crush us" The Hylian captain said

"All of you soldiers fall back and stay in a safe place where the rocks can't reach you! Impa and I will capture the keeps to stop them. Advance as soon as the boulder attack stops" Frederick said

"Understood" Hylian captain said

"Well said" Impa said

Owain and Lianna went ahead and captured the keeps that had closed gates. Impa and Frederick made to their destination and captured the boulder keeps. The boulders stopped.

"Mission accomplished! The boulders have stopped assaulting our base" Frederick said

"Wonderful! We've stopped the falling rocks! Our base is safe for now" Impa said

"The dark earth was no match for us" Owain said

Sheik was starting to look discouraged from the situation. Lissa noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Lissa asked

"I always thought the Gorons were a gentle people" Sheik said

"Darunia, the chief… he was always so kind! But ever since meeting princess Zelda" The fairy said

"What could Zelda have done to agitate them so much?" Lissa asked

"He met with Princess Zelda? Why would meeting Princess Zelda cost him his senses?" Impa asked

The connecting caves that connected the two keeps together opened.

"We might save time if we could just cut through here" Impa said

"Great idea! We can capture all the keeps in two separate groups and make it to Darunia quicker" Lianna said

"This Chief will come face to face with my sword hand" Owain said

Everyone then heard a roaring voice at the very top of the mountain.

"Who dares attack the noble Gorons? Whoever you are. Prepare to battle a Goron Chieftain" Darunia said

"Darunia has appeared! We have to knock some sense into that thick head of his" Impa said

"Leave it to me!" Frederick said

Frederick got his horse and went to where Darunia was.

"Wait! Don't take him on alone!" Impa said

"Let's go help" Lianna said

"My sword hand will assist you in battle" Owain said

"No, I want you two to stay in the boulder keeps that we just captured. I'll go and help Frederick on my own" Impa said

"You expect us to just stay back and do nothing?!" Lianna asked

"That's not what I'm saying. I want you two to guard the boulder keeps. There high chance that some of the gorons will come and try to recapture them. If that happens then the boulder attack on our base will start again" Impa said

"Then you want us to guard the keeps to prevent that from happening?" Owain asked

"Correct!" Impa said

"Leave it to us" Lianna said

Frederick approached Darunia and started to battle him.

"I will put an end to you" Frederick said

"Fighting me while I'm all riled is the biggest mistake that you'll ever make" Darunia said

Frederick swung his axe at the mighty Goron. Darunia did the same thing. To Frederick's surprise Darunia managed to easily overpower him and sent him flying a couple of feet.

"Such strength" Frederick said

Frederick looked and saw that Darunia was above him and was coming down with his hammer. He managed to dodge it. He saw the crater that Darunia left.

"I can't believe that someone possesses so much strength" Frederick said

"The Gorons cannot be defeated by simple humans" Darunia said

Frederick tried to use a mid-range attack. He swung his axe and it created a mini tornado. Darunia rolled up into a ball and started to roll. The tornado couldn't stop the mighty Goron and Frederick was once again hit by his attack.

Darunia was about to hit Frederick with fiery punch but Impa made it just in time to block it with her water magic.

"Frederick! Are you okay?" Impa asked

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that he has so much strength" Frederick said

"That's the gorons for you. The Gorons are the strongest race in Hyrule in terms of brute strength. A head on attack won't work" Impa said

"What can we do then?" Fredericks asked

"I can take him head on because of the water magic that I have. You'll be my back support" Impa said

"Understood. Ready whenever you are" Frederick said

Impa launched water kunai at the Goron. He dodged it. She then created some water blades and attacked him with them. They managed to do a lot of damage. Frederick then with his Axe that was enhanced by some wind magic and hit Darunia with it.

Darunia summoned a lava rock and threw at them. They dodged it and fought back with a water and wind magic combo. They managed to defeat the Goron Chieftain. He retreated to his base where he would require some time to recover.

"Not bad. I'll have to withdraw for now, but only so I can strike back twice as hard" Darunia said

"Grr. He got away!" Impa said

She then turned to Frederick.

"Nicely done" Impa said

"The same goes for you. You fight very well" Frederick said

But one minute passed and Darunia was back at full strength.

"Ahh, that's much better. I feel my strength returning" Darunia said

"YEEEEEEES! I'm back to fighting strength! Brothers, we're marching out again" Darunia said

"He's completely restored his strength! If this carries on, we don't have a hope of winning" Impa said

"What do you propose that we do?" Frederick asked

"I wonder how's restoring his strength. Is his hiding some secret?" Impa said

"If it's his base then we need to demolish it" Frederick said

"I've got a plan! Let's head for that keep" Impa said

"Which Keep are referring to?" Frederick asked

"We're going to the west boulder keep. We'll launch a boulder at his base and destroy the source of his healing. Frederick, I need you to cover me" Impa said

"Leave it to me" Frederick said

"Lianna! Guard the keep like you've been doing! I'm coming over there with Frederick to launch a plan in action" Impa said

"Alright!" Lianna said

"What could Impa be up to?" Lissa asked

Lissa and Sheik were attacking the Gorons that were coming near the base.

"She probably has a plan" Sheik said

"Darunia is headed toward one of the boulder keeps. If that falls then the boulder attack will start again and our allied base will be in danger again" Owain said

"Lissa! Do you think you can handle any gorons for a while?" Impa asked

"Of course I can!" Lissa said

"Sheik! Stop Darunia from getting to the base" Impa said

"Understood! Leave Darunia to me" Sheik said

Sheik then went to confront the might Goron chief. She used her water magic element to defeat him.

"I've got to fall back for a moment" Darunia said

Impa and Frederick made it to the keep.

"Everything's ready begin!" Impa said

A boulder was launched at the enemy base and the keep was damaged.

"Hey! What's going on?!" A Goron captain asked

"Aaah! The premium rock sirloin I had kept hidden in my chambers! It's ruined!" Darunia said

"Grah! You just got between a rock and a hard place! Gorons move out!" Darunia said

"All right!" A Goron captain said

"All of the Gorons are headed towards the allied base" Lianna said

"We need to defeat Darunia to stop them" Frederick said

"Darunia won't be able to regain stamina anymore! It's time to take him down!" Impa said

"Let's blow up their base with a bombchu" A Goron captain said

"The famous Goron bombchu. If we don't stop them. Our base is rubble" Sheik said

"Lianna, Lissa, Owain we need all of you to here to help us stop the bombchu that are coming towards our base" Impa said

"All right! Here I come!" Lissa said

"My sword hand was waiting for this moment" Owain said

"All right let's go!" Lianna said

"Somebody must be controlling the bombchu! We have to find and defeat whoever it is" Impa said

The heroes managed to defeat all of the Gorons that were operating the bombchu.

"We've acquired the bombchu. Now we can take their keep in a single blow" Impa said

"A bombchu! Head towards the goron keep" Sheik said

"If we use the bombchu. Taking the keep should be vastly simpler" Sheik said

All of the bombchu that they captured started to head towards the enemy base. They exploded and caused a lot of damage to the Chief's room. Two bog poes then appeared.

"I feel as if the sorceress is behind this. Could she be controlling the gorons?" Sheik asked

"She must be the one that cause them to go berserk" Lianna said

Lianna and Lissa defeated the big poes that were in there.

"Whoa! I feel kinda strange" Darunia said

"What's happening to him?" Frederick asked

"He's starting to get his sanity back! We need to defeat him to bring him back to his old self" Impa said

All of the heroes attacked Darunia and they managed to take him down.

"Huh?! We surrender! We give up!" Darunia said

"I didn't realize what we were doing! Forgive us! Someone was twisting our minds" Darunia said

"It wasn't your fault! Do blame yourself!" Lianna said

"Would you mind kindly release Princess Ruto?" Sheik asked

"Oh Yeah! Of course man, I feel terrible for everything we've been doing" Darunia said

"Well that was a terrible experience! I am Ruto! Princess of the Zoras" Ruto said

"Do you know who did this?" Lianna asked

"You want to know who caused this? I'll explain. But not until we leave this filthy mountain" Ruto said

All of them left and Darunia joined them in the fight to payback the person that caused them to go berserk.


	7. Twilight field

Lana's group were in the timeline where the twilight tried to engulf Hyrule.

"So this is what Hyrule looked like when twilight invaded it… fascinating" Lana asked

"With the land covered as it is. I can't pinpoint the gate of souls. Always something" Lana said

"Twilight?" Sakura asked

"A type of that invaded Hyrule. It looks like it's trying to invade Hyrule" Lana said

"Where should we go now?" Corrin asked

"We need to locate where the gate of souls is" Lana asked

"How do we do that?" Xander asked

"We need to get out of the twilight so I can locate where the gate of souls is" Lana said

"Lead the way, Lana" Robin said

"Careful! We can hardly see the enemy through these blasted shadows!" A hylian captain

"Let's approach the area cautiously" Xander said

"Eek! I'm in big trouble!" A voice said

"I just heard someone screaming! We've got to check it out" Lana said

"Whoever it is must be in trouble" Corrin said

"Be wary of traps" Robin said

"Keep your guard up! There might be monsters nearby" Xander said

"Can someone hear me?! My name is Agatha, someone help!" Agatha said

"We'll be right there! Just hold for a minute" Lana said

Then they heard two other voices.

"There are too many monsters" The first voice said

"We can't protect her with all of these monsters" The second voice said

"Those voices sounded familiar" Robin said

"Let's go see who it is" Xander said

"Be on alert! The darkness is crawling with monsters" A hylian captain said

Lana got there and saw that a young girl with blond pigtails was being surrounded by monsters. She also saw two men with blue hair. The first one was well built while the other looked taller. The men were also surrounded by monsters. She saw that they had swords. She decided to save the girl first.

"D-don't squish me" Agatha said

Lightning orbs fell from the sky and knocked all the monsters away. The two men finished up the monsters that were surrounding them and saw that the young girl was rescued by someone else.

"Close one. Are you all right?" Lana asked

"Yes and who might you be?" Agatha said

"I'm Lana" Lana said

"I'm looking for the gate of souls. I just don't know where to look" Lana said

"Gate of souls?" A voiced asked

Lana turned around saw the two men that were fighting off the monsters.

"Who are you guy?" Lana asked

The muscular man went first.

"My name is Chrom" Chrom said

The other man then introduced himself.

"My name is Marth" Marth said

"Chrom and Marth. Nice to meet you. My name is Lana" Lana said

"Lana, you mentioned something about the gate of souls, right?" Chrom asked

"Yes, what about it?" Lana asked

"There was a woman who went by here earlier and mentioned something about a gate of souls. She also the one summoning these monsters" Marth said

"CIA!" Lana said

"Cia?" Chrom asked

"That's her name. Her name is Cia" Lana said

"So Cia is the one who's causing all this trouble" Marth said

"Yes, and I need to locate the gate of souls but I don't know where it is" Lana said

"Gate of souls? Never seen one before. But I can take you right where you want to go" Agatha said

"Um… how would you do that?" Lana asked

Agatha took a bottle out of her basket and opened it. A blue butterfly flew out of the bottle.

"A butterfly?" Chrom asked

"How's a butterfly going to help us" Marth asked

"With this goddess butterfly, of course! It will guide us through the Twilight Realm" Agatha said

"Li'l Miss butterfly says we should go this way! C'mon! We mustn't be tardy" Agatha said

The other members of Lana's group showed up and saw both Marth and Chrom.

"Chrom! Marth! Glad to see that you two are okay" Xander said

"Xander, Sakura and Robin too! Glad to see that all of you are in one piece" Chrom said

"We can catch up with each other later! We need to follow Agatha and the goddess butterfly" Lana said

"Goddess butterfly?" Sakura asked

"We'll explain later" Marth said

Everyone followed Agatha and the butterfly.

"So, you've chased me all the way here? Fine. It'd be rude of me not to play with you then!" Cia said

"Those monsters are up to something. They might be trying to sneak into our base" A captain said

"Keep them at bay! We can't let them attack our base!" Chrom said

"The central keep appears to have opened. Seems suspicious… Be careful!" A captain said

"Be prepared to fight off any monsters that comes in your direction" Marth said

"The doors are locked… But that's no problem! I can handle this!" Agatha said

"How are you going to open the doors?" Robin asked

"Just watch" Agatha said

Agatha started to pick the lock on the doors. She managed to get the doors open.

"The doors opened" Xander said

"Tee hee! A pair pf termites once taught me that little door opening trick" Agatha said

"Termites?" Chrom asked

"Don't question it. The doors are open and that's all that matters" Corrin said

"Li'l butterfly is getting scared… I think the darkness in this keep needs to go" Agatha said

"So we need to capture the keep! Let's hop to it then" Xander said

The keep boss, which was a Dark Aeralfos appeared. It was quickly defeated by Sakura.

"Aww, Li'l miss butterfly is happy now! Look! She's leading us again" Agatha said

Everyone was having a hard time navigating through the darkness.

"It's hard to fight with this Twilight covering us… We have to get rid of it somehow!" Lana said

"Let's try to capture the keeps that are covered in twilight! Maybe the twilight will clear up if we capture them" Robin said

"Let's start with the central keep" Lana said

"Let's go then" Corrin said

Everyone was following the butterfly but stopped when they saw and army of skeleton and other monsters were in front of them.

"Out of our way beasts" Xander said

What was really weird was that the monsters made no attempt to attack them. Then someone else appeared. It was a tiny Imp. She was wearing a stone hat that was covering one eye. She also had bright orange hair that was in ponytail.

The imp smiled and brought out the butterfly, which was trapped in twilight orb that she created.

"She has the butterfly!" Sakura said

"Let it go! That insect is important!" Lana said

"Why so it can fly around and spread poison on my forces?" The imp asked

"What?" Lana asked

Agatha made her way through the soldiers and explained to the imp that the butterfly was not dangerous.

"Actually, the butterfly you see now is not a poisonous genus, I can assure you!" Agatha said

"Genus?" The imp asked

"This is a goddess butterfly. If you ask it kindly, it will guide you anywhere you want to go. Isn't that nice?" Agatha asked

"Agatha! Don't tell her that!" Robin said

"Too late!" Chrom said

"This won't end well" Corrin said

"Guide me anywhere, huh?" The imp asked

"Who are you?" Marth asked

"The name's Midna and that's all I'm telling you about me" Midna said

Midna released the butterfly from its prison and gave it a command.

"Hey! Butterfly! Take me to that ugly witch!" Midna said

The butterfly then started to fly to where Midna wanted to go.

"Oh my…Whatever should we do?" Agatha asked

"Let's follow where that imp is going" Xander said

The forces in front of them were now ready to fight.

"Guess we'll just have to fight it out" Lana said

"I'll take care of that black witch! Underlings! Hold them back!" Midna said

"Oh no! Li'l butterfly, come back! That angry kitty just drove Li'l butterfly away!" Agatha said

"She doesn't even look like a kitty" Chrom said

"Now's not the time to worry about that" Robin said

"Robin's right! We need to get to the butterfly first before Midna does" Corrin said

"Li'l miss butterfly!" Agatha said

"I'll get the butterfly back. Agatha, you need to get back to the village for now" Lana said

"Well, Ok… please keep Li'l miss butterfly safe!" Agatha said

"Sakura please escort Agatha back to the village. I need you to protect because there might be monsters on the road back to the village" Lana said

"Right away, Lana!" Sakura said

"Everyone capture the keeps to get rid of the twilight! I'm gonna go find Cia" Lana said

"We can't let you go alone!" Corrin said

"I'll go with you" Robin said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Lana said

Everyone reluctantly let Lana go off on her own. Along the way she ran into Midna.

"Hey you! Back off! That black witch is mine!" Midna said

"Please listen to me!" Lana said

"Shut up! If you plan on getting in my way then you better prepare for a fight!" Midna said

Lana gave up on trying to get her to listen and they started to fight against each other.

Midna extended her hair and it formed a fist and tried to hit Lana. The white Sorceress managed to dodge. She fought back by launching some lightning orbs at her. The imp destroyed them with her hair.

Midna then summoned some wolfs and had them create a mini twilight tornado around Lana. She then punched Lana with her hair and it knocked her back. She managed get up.

Midna then summoned a massive twilight orb and hurled it at Lana. She dodged the attack but the shockwave pushed her back a little.

Lana summoned some lightning books and jumped on them and went past Midna and made them explode. The imp took some damage but she was far from out.

Lana then summoned a giant electrical square and rolled over Midna with it. She then made it explode.

Midna summoned more wolfs and attacked Lana with them. She threw them at her. Lana managed to shrug it off but she was starting to get tired.

"Man, she's a lot stronger than I thought! I don't think I can take her in a fair fight!" Lana said

"I'm a lot stronger when I'm within the Twilight. Just one of the perks of being a Twili" Midna said

Lana and Midna continued to fight.

Lana summoned a giant lightning orb and Midna responded by summoned a giant orb of twilight. The collision caused an explosion that everyone in the field of twilight could see.

"What was that?" Chrom asked

"That came from the direction that Lana went to" Corrin said

"We need to go help her" Robin said

"Things are getting chaotic out here! Take the enemy outposts and stop reinforcements" A captain said

Lana and Midna were still standing. Both of them were panting.

" _Maybe if I can take the twilight keeps, her power will weaken"_ Lana thought

"Wait did you create shadows here? Because it's spawning monsters everywhere" Lana said

"Hey get out of my way! I've got business with that witch!" Midna said

Midna then teleported to where Cia was.

"There! Found you! Dispel the curse you placed on me before I claw your eyes out" Midna said

"Don't you look cute! Well, I must be off. Let's pick this up some other time. Tah!" Cia said

Cia then vanished and left Midna in the keep.

"Are you kidding me?! She escaped because you got in my way! Are you on her side?!" Midna asked

"Wait! We're not enemies! I just came to get that butterfly back!" Lana said

"Hush! I'm in no mood to talk about insects!" Midna said

"I simply couldn't sit around doing nothing! I'm going to get Li'l miss butterfly back now!" Agatha said

"Wait Agatha! Don't go off on your own its dangerous!" Sakura said

"I'm not handing this butterfly over without a fight. Someone, stop that girl!" Midna said

"Dang it, I told her to stay in the village. Ugh, fine I can't leave her alone" Lana said

Lana knew that Sakura was with her but she still needed to get to them before they get overwhelmed by the monsters.

"Fine! I didn't want to fight you, but I need that butterfly and I don't have time to talk" Lana said

"I'm still lacking a bit of something. Increase the Twilight power!" Midna said

"Everyone, I'm gonna go and fight Midna. Please expel the Twilight. She draws her strength from it" Lana said

"You heard her everyone! Capture the keeps and expel the twilight to weaken Midna" Chrom said

"All of us will go off in different directions and capture the keeps that are cover in Twilight!" Robin said

"The more Twilight that spreads across the battlefield, the stronger that imp gets" Lana said

"I think we should stop that mean enemy headed for the keep then" Agatha said

"Hurry up and expel the Twilight! Lana's victory is so close" Xander said

Our base is under attack! We need someone to defend it!" A captain said

"Corrin! Please go back to the base and fight off the enemies that are at the base!" Robin said

"Leave it to me, Robin!" Corrin said

Xander went to the central keep and captured it. The twilight at the central keep vanished.

"The central keep has been captured" Xander said

Corrin went to the East field Keep and captured it.

"I captured the East field keep" Corrin said

Chrom went to the North field keep and captured it.

"I captured the North field Keep" Chrom said

Marth went to the Bridge keep and captured it.

"I captured the bridge keep" Marth said

All the keeps that were covered in Twilight were captured and the twilight vanished.

"What? Where'd my power go? Is someone closing off patched of Twilight?" Midna asked

"Aha, I knew it! Shutting down sources of twilight makes her a total pushover" Lana said

"Good luck Lana!" Sakura said

Lana and Midna continued the fight that they started earlier. Because of Midna's power being weakened, Lana was able to defeat her.

"I've been completely beaten! Alright! Do your worst to me!" Midna said

"Oh miss Kitty! Please? Pretty please, can you give back my friend, Li'l miss butterfly" Agatha said

"Please give it back! We need it!" Sakura said

"Fine, take the butterfly! But wait you're not with that witch?!" Midna asked

"No completely the opposite! We're headed to the gate of souls to try to stop her" Lana said

"You should've lead with that! She and I still have some unfinished business" Midna said

Everyone then headed to their next destination. Midna joined them so she could fight against Cia.


	8. Skyloft

Link's group was in era of the sky timeline.

"Whoa, Link! I can't believe it! This island is floating in the sky" Proxi said

"I've heard stories but I never thought that it would actually be true" Link said

"It's amazing how this island can float" Rowan said

"How can an island float in the sky?" Elise asked

"I don't know the entire story behind it but right now we don't have time wonder about it. We need to find clues on where the gate of souls is" Link said

"Let's go everyone! We need to find where the gate of souls is located!" Ryoma said

"Look at the town up ahead. It looks like its being attacked" Elise said

"Let's go help them" Tiki said

"HA! Every last human in these lands will fall to my blade!" Volga said

"It's that dragon knight again" Tiki said

"That Volga, so full of himself. He forgets that it is I, Ghirahim, who leads the demon tribe" Ghirahim said

"Who was that?" Rowan said

"I think I heard him say that his name was Ghirahim" Proxi said

"He also said something about the demon tribe" Tiki said

"We need to help these people fight off the invasion or they'll lose their home!" Ryoma said

"At this rate we'll lose Skyloft" A Captain said

"Is that dragon knight from before in charge of the opposing forces? We can take him!" Proxi said

"Right! Let's go!" Link said

"Don't get reckless!" Ryoma said

"Don't worry, Ryoma! We got this!" Rowan said

"Help! Someone! They're stealing Lord Levias's soup! It's vital that he gets it" A captain said

"Levias? Who's that" Elise asked

"Whoever it is must be important" Rowan said

"He should know that now is not the time for soup" Ryoma said

"We can scold him later" Tiki said

"We need the soup to persuade Levias to connect the paths for us! Without it!" A Captain said

"Sounds like we've got to get that soup back. Let's head to the goddess statue and help" Proxi said

"Let me come!" Elise said

"I'm coming too" Rowan said

A mysterious voice then echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Link… Master…! I wait for you underneath the Goddess statue" The voice said

"Hey, listen! Did you hear that voice just now? It's coming from the goddess statue!" Proxy said

"It said my name too. Whoever that was knows me" Link said

"It also called you master" Elise said

"Let's go to the statue and see who that was" Link said

Elise, Link and Rowan enter the statue and saw that there was pedestal with a sword in it.

"Is that sword?" Rowan said

"It is. But where's the owner of the voice?" Elise asked

The sword glowed and a figured popped out of the sword. The figure was blue.

"Who is that?" Rowan asked

"Is she the one who called us here?" Elise asked

"My name is Fi, I was waiting for you" Fi said

"You are not the master, but I can consider you a master" Fi said

"Looks like Link has a servant" Rowan said

"Don't say it like that, Rowan" Link said

"My mission is to serve you" Fi said

Fi jumped and got into Link's face.

"My assistance is necessary for your success" Fi said

"Shall I accompany you?" Fi asked

Link could only nod in response.

Fi then told them some other news.

"Master, I must also mention that there are other warriors who arrive here. They were all riding flying animals" Fi said

"Flying animals?" Rowan asked

"They saw the battle and assisted our knights in fighting off the invaders. There is 95% chance that they are our allies" Fi said

"Let's see if we can find them" Elise said

"Link. Greetings. Until our shared mission is complete, please allow me to call you master" Fi said

"Use the soup to convince Lord Levias to help! We'd do it but we're a little um wounded" A captain said

"Leave it to us!" Rowan said

"I shall carry the soup" Fi said

"We'll protect you, Fi" Elise said

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated" Fi said

When they exited the statue they were surrounded by Moblins and other enemies.

"We're surrounded! Proxi said

"We need to fight our way through" Link said

A huge gust of wind blew all of the enemies away. They covered their faces to keep dirt from getting in their eyes. When they uncovered them they saw four women in front of them. Three of them were riding on Pegasus and one was riding on a Wyvern.

One had long red hair and was clad in armor.

The next one had short red hair and had white armor on.

The next one had long blue hair and was wearing red and white armor.

The last one had long purple hair and was wearing black armor.

"That was close" The blue haired woman said

"Who are you?" Link asked

Elise recognized the woman with purple hair immediately.

"Camilla!" Elise said

Camilla looked over and saw that her younger sister Elise was here.

"Elise! I'm glad you're safe" Camilla said

"Master asked you all who you were. Responding to his question would be appreciated" Fi said

The four women then introduced themselves. The woman with the long red hair went first.

"My name is Cordelia" Cordelia said

The woman with short red hair went next.

"My name is Hinoka" Hinoka said

The woman with blue hair went next.

"My name is Caeda" Caeda said

The woman with purple hair went last.

"My name is Camilla" Camilla said

"Are they friends of yours from your world?" Link asked

"They sure are" Rowan said

"We can talk later we need to defend this place from all the monsters that are trying to destroy Skyloft" Elise said

"Of course and we're here to help" Hinoka said

Thanks" Link said

"Let get this soup over to Levias" Proxi said

"Can you help our friends too? They're stranded north of the academy keep" A captains said

"We can't leave anyone behind! We have to help them" Proxi said

"We're preoccupied getting Levias this soup. Can one of you girls go and assist the knights that are in trouble?" Link asked

"I'll go. The rest of you should lend them a hand" Hinoka said

"Be careful" Caeda said

"Oh but how can you help your friends when the road is impassible? Such a quandary" Ghirahim said

Hinoka managed to fly over to where knights were.

"I see, so you and those other women are like sky knights. I'll have to deal with them first" Ghirahim said

"The Skyloft soldiers say that Levias will connect the road if we ask him! Let's go!" Proxi said

"We'll take care of any enemies that gets in your way" Camilla said

"I'll stay with them and help them with the pumpkin soup" Caeda said

"Master, carrying this soup and calling Levias will help us advance. I shall assist in this task" Fi said

"What are you doing sneaking about? I suppose I'll have to destroy you myself" Ghirahim said

Fi managed to get the soup to its destination" Fi said

That's when everyone heard a loud voice.

"Ho Ho! My favorite soup! Did you bring it for me?" Levias asked

"Lord Levias, we ask for your help to defeat those threatening the sky. Will you aid us?" Fi asked

"Ah yes. The roads have crumbled? Let me see what I can do" Levias said

Levias showed up and tackled a large piece rubble towards them and made a bridge for them.

"Alright now we can cross" Rowan said

"Let's get going" Elise said

"Let's go help Hinoka" Link said

"Ah, so the great spirit of the sky has shown up. Levias, you flying nuisance! Begone!" Ghirahim said

"The road is open once more… Well, taking the enemy base should brighten my mood" Ghirahim said

"Ghirahim is headed towards our base!" Rowan said

"We need to stop him!" Elise said

"Rowan, go help Hinoka and Elise go help Fi. I'll take on Ghirahim" Link said

"You're gonna take him by yourself?" Elise asked

"Don't worry! Link will definitely win" Proxi said

"If you say so" Rowan said

"Master, I shall aid the allied troops. Please take care of the enemy commander" Fi said

"Take care of the enemy commander? With pleasure! C'mon Link!" Proxi said

"Right!" Link said

Link ran over to where Ghirahim was.

"I won't let take another step!" Link said

"Well, I supposed I'll have to dispose of you. I think I'll beat within an inch of your life" Ghirahim said

Ghirahim launched mini daggers at Link. He repelled them with his sword. The demon lord rushed towards him and did a horizontal slice. Link countered with a vertical slice.

Ghirahim summoned a bigger sword and tried to hit Link with it. He managed to evade it and hit demon with a spin attack.

Ghirahim then summoned a platform and lifted Link and himself off of the ground and hit the ground with a lot of force. Link managed to recover quickly though.

Link knocked Ghirahim back with a sword beam and then stabbed him with enough force to knock him a couple of feet back. Ghirahim was defeated.

"Grrr. These fools are so insensitive. Volga! Make yourself useful!" Ghirahim said

"I got Ghirahim!" Link said

"Good! Our base is safe!" Ryoma said

"Now we can focus connecting the paths" Tiki said

The knights that Elise and Hinoka helped out were grateful for their help.

"Thanks for the help! Hey, uh… could you help carry this soup to the western edge?" A captain asked

"There a lot of enemies still headed towards the base and we need to take care of them. Someone please escort Fi to the western edge" Link said

"I'll go" Caeda said

"Master, I will transport the soup to its destination" Fi said

"I'll protect you, Fi" Caeda said

"I'll capture some of the outposts to prevent reinforcements from appearing" Cordelia said

"I'll capture the keeps to give us an advantage" Camilla said

"I'll assist the knights that are still fighting the dark forces" Hinoka said

"Master, there is an 85% that this soup will call Lord Levias to assist us again" Fi said

"Attack! Take their keep by force!" Volga said

"Enemies are advancing" Rowan said

"I'll stop them from going any further" Elise said

"I'll assist you" Ryoma said

Fi made it to her next destination.

"Master, the second batch of soup has been properly transported" Fi said

"Alright, now we another can be connected" Caeda said

"Ho hi… Was it you that called me? Shall I connect the paths for you again?" Levias asked

"Please do!" Rowan said

Levias made another bridge for them so they could cross.

"I will dispatch the Lizalfos. Master, you must handle the Dinolfos" Fi said

"Alright everyone let's advance to the higher grounds to assist Link" Ryoma said

"Right away!" Cordelia said

"Master further progress can be made. The enemy base is now accessible" Fi said

"Hoorah! Now we can take on that Dragon knight" Proxi said

"I'll take him down!" Tiki said

Fi defeated the Lizalfos and Link defeated the Dinolfos.

Volga was now advancing towards the allied base.

"Ahh this might be interesting. Are you ready to fight a real warrior?" Volga asked

"Volga's out! Let's show him why he should've stayed hidden" Proxi said

"I'm gonna take him on right now" Tiki said

"Hold on, sweetie! Let me help you" Camilla said

"I can confirm that both the Lizalfos and the Dinolfos have been defeated" Fi said

Tiki and Camilla were now assaulting Volga. They managed to get Volga down to his knees.

"Cowards, if you can still fight, fight on and push forward" Volga said

"Don't make me laugh! I was expecting a battle worth my time! Not this child's play!" Volga said

Volga strikes back against them.

"He's even stronger than he was before!" Tiki said

"We won't last long against him and his new strength" Camilla said

"How impudent… If only I was at full strength I would crush that dragon like the snake he is" Levias said

"Master, I have a suggestion, the local great fairy maybe able to increase Levias's strength" Fi said

"I'll go to the great fairy and ask for her help" Caeda said

"I'll take on Volga and keep him at bay" Ryoma said

"The great fairy? Where is she? Over there? We'll have to defeat some enemies first" Proxi said

Caeda was able to quickly defeat them.

"Excellent now use the magic circle and ask the great fairy to lend us her strength" Proxi said

"Understood" Caeda said

Caeda prayed to the fairy and the great fairy came out lent Levias her strength and hit Volga with a massive thunderbolt and it weakened him.

"Is that enough divine intervention for you? Good I grow tired" Levias said

"Ugh, how could you?" Volga said

"Master, Volga is weak you must be deliver the final blow" Fi said

Volga was already being electrocuted by Ryoma and was being assaulted Fi and everyone else.

"Do it Link!" Rowan said

Link delivered the final blow to Volga and defeated him.

"I would've defeated if not for the sky lord's intervention" Volga said

"Doesn't really matter. We defeated you and that's that" Tiki said

"We won, whew! That should give us a chance to breath for a second or two" Proxi said

"I could use a break" Cordelia said

"We'll rest and then look for the gate of souls when we're all rested up" Ryoma said

"Sound good to me" Elise said

"I could use a break from all the fighting" Caeda said

"I wouldn't a little R and R" Camilla said

"I can't help but wonder what lies ahead" Hinoka said

"We'll find out soon" Rowan said

What they didn't know was that Ghirahim returned and brainwashed some of the Skyloft soldiers.


	9. The water temple

Impa's group was now at Lake Hylia.

"What a beautiful lake" Lianna said

"This is Lake Hylia. We need to get into the water temple. That's where Princess Zelda is" Ruto said

"Hm. Invaders. Someone destroy them for me" Zelda said

Impa looked like she didn't want to join the battle. She was in shock that the princess, she has spent so much time with, would do something like this.

"Princess Zelda! No, she would never attack us of her own free will" Impa said

"We just need to knock some sense into her" Lissa said

Impa had a look of stress on her face.

"I don't think I can bring myself to harm her" Impa said

"Impa" Frederick said

Impa looked at Frederick.

"I understand that you have a close bond with her. I share close bond with Prince Chrom. But right now she's causing problems here and we need to stop her" Frederick said

Impa listened to Frederick's word and realized that he was right.

"You're right, Frederick. Thank you" Impa said

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to help" Frederick said

"Let's take care of these enemies first. Then we can smash the rest of them from the north" Darunia said

"Great idea! Let's go!" Lianna said

Princess Ruto was now being surrounded and overwhelmed by an army of monsters.

"Hey there! Help me!" Ruto said

"Princess Ruto is the only one who knows how to get into the temple. Keep her safe!" Impa said

"I'll go and help her" Darunia said

"Hyrulean soldiers! Cease fighting for the unworthy and follow my command!" Zelda said

The army of soldiers lost their moral because of Zelda's harsh words.

"Our moral is really hurting" A Goron captain said

"Don't listen to the darkness my fellow allies. We need to march forward and defeat her with our own power!" Owain said

"First Darunia and now this? This obviously not the real Princess Zelda" Impa said

"I also had a feeling that she was an imposter. The Princess Zelda that we met was really nice and understanding" Lianna said

"We must confront her. If we find her, I'm certain that we will also find the gate of souls" Sheik said

"The only way into the temple requires we open the floodgates. Let's hurry!" Ruto said

"Where do we go first?" Lissa asked

"We need to go to the lakeside keep and capture it. I can activate the gate from there" Ruto said

"Alright, Lissa I need you to guard Ruto" Impa said

"Leave it to me!" Lissa said

"Frederick, go on ahead and capture the keep that Ruto needs to go to" Impa said

"Right away!" Frederick said

Zelda then chose the time to make another harsh speech to lower everyone's moral even more.

"Hear me, soldiers of Hyrule! Flee from this temple! Drop your weapons and turn back!" Zelda said

"Don't be deceived! This is not our Zelda! Anything she says will be a lie!" Impa said

"The enemy is coming this way!" Darunia said

I'll go cover Darunia" Sheik said

Sheik was able to rescue Darunia.

"I'm saved! Hah, thanks for that! Now go give Ruto the same treatment" Darunia said

"I'll go support our allies! You take the floodgates" Impa said

"I'll go on ahead and capture the floodgate keep" Frederick said

"The floodgates are open! Now we should be able to enter the Water Temple!" Ruto said

"Great! Why don't we pour into the Water Temple? Get it? Pour? Ha! Water puns!" Darunia said

Lissa started laughing at the bad joke that Darunia just told.

"That was a good one, Darunia!" Lissa said

"Now's not the time for jokes. We need to get to the temple!" Owain said

"Alright! Now we can go and confront the fake Princess Zelda!" Lianna said

"Everyone head for the temple!" Impa said

Everyone advanced to the temple.

"If someone is masquerading as Zelda, then I will expose and eliminate her" Impa said

"We could always use the lens of truth. A hero left it in the temple some time ago" Ruto said

"The lens of truth sounds like a tool that can see into your soul" Owain said

"I'll go underwater and find the Lens of truth. We can meet back up later" Ruto said

"Be careful" Frederick said

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself" Ruto said

"We'll go on ahead too" Darunia said

Ruto made it to the central hall. She managed to find the lens of truth. But the central hall closed in the process.

"Oh! Of course! I feared that they were planning to trap me and they have!" Ruto said

"How are we supposed to get those doors open?" Lissa asked

"Go and open the floodgates inside the temple! Doing that should free me!" Ruto said

"Alright! There are two floodgates in this temple! We need to split up into two groups to capture the floodgates" Darunia said

"Impa and I will capture one keep while Darunia and Lianna capture the other keep" Frederick said

"The rest of you need to cover our soldiers so they have a clear pathway to our enemy" Impa said

"You have to seek out all the keeps with floodgate switches. Understand?" Ruto said

"We got this!" Lissa said

"A legendary hero will rescue a legendary princess" Owain said

"But Link's not here" Lianna said

Owain's moral went down because of Lianna's comment.

"I'll search the east side of the temple. You search the west" Impa said

"I have captured your ally! If you want to remain safe, lay down your weapons!" Zelda said

"What kind of coward takes hostages? You insult Princess Zelda's very name" Impa said

Sheik managed to find a keep on the east side and captured it.

Some of the water inside the temple drained. Giving everyone more room to explore the temple.

"Hey, the water started to recede when we opened the flood gate" Darunia said

"The water isn't completely drained yet! Open the other floodgate! Hurry!" Ruto said

"Hang in there, Ruto!" Frederick said

The fake Zelda chose to make her next move.

"Now to punish the insolent fools in front of the temple" Zelda said

Zelda summoned some assault troops and had them march towards the exit of the water temple.

"No, we can't let them get outside the temple! Split up and stop them" Impa said

"I'll go after one group and mother will go after the other group" Owain said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Lissa said

The group managed to stop the assault troop. Impa managed to capture the other flood gate and the rest of the water drained.

"You did it! I can get out of here!" Ruto said

"All right you go help Ruto!" Darunia said

"I'll go help her" Lissa said

Darunia kept smashing the enemies when he saw two other people up ahead. He saw that they were two women. Both of them had blue hair. One was wearing armor and had a sword while the other one had a battle kimono and was holding a lance.

"There's way too many of them, Lucina" The woman with the lance said

The other woman, Lucina, looked at her comrade.

"We can't give up, Oboro!" Lucina said

Darunia saw that they were in trouble and decided to give them a hand. He rolled up into a ball and started to roll in their direction.

The two women were still fighting off as many enemies as they could when they felt a small tremor.

"What now?!" Oboro asked

"Something else is coming! And it's a lot bigger than the ones we've been facing" Lucina said

They saw that it was a big ball coming their way.

"What is that?" Lucina asked

"I don't know but we need to be prepared to face whatever it is" Oboro said

The two of them were about to attack it but they knew that they would have to get out of the way since they didn't have a way to stop this monster from rolling. They had no way of dodging since they were still surrounded by monsters. They just decided to brace for impact.

To their surprise however the balled up monster made no attempt to try and roll them over. Instead it ran over the monsters that had surrounded them.

Darunia stopped rolling and started to smash all of the enemies the area.

"What's going on? Why is he attacking his allies?" Oboro asked

"I think he's helping us" Lucina said

Darunia then turned to them.

"You two okay?" Darunia asked

"Y-yes, thank you" Oboro said

"We were in trouble but now we can relax thanks to you" Lucina said

"I'm always happy to help!" Darunia said

The Goron chief approached them.

"You two sure are tough" Darunia said

Darunia smacked Lucina on the back. Lucina stumbled because of the Goron's strength.

"Who are you?" Oboro asked

"I'm Darunia of the Gorons" Darunia said

"Well I'm Lucina and the woman next to me is Oboro" Lucina said

"Nice to meet both of you" Darunia said

"It was nice to meet you, Darunia, but we need to get going" Oboro said

"Where you two going?" Darunia asked

"We are currently searching for some friends of ours" Lucina said

"I have some friends here that are trying to reclaim the water temple and defeat the enemy that controlling the enemy. Maybe you should join me and my friends. There's a possibility that you could meet up with your friends if you join us. Some of your friends might even be here right now" Darunia said

"Hmm. Well moving in a party would be a better option for us" Lucina said

"Are you serious?! Are saying that we should join them?" Oboro asked

"We don't have any other options" Lucina said

"Fine, we'll cooperate and take up on your offer, Darunia" Oboro said

"Great! Let's go then!" Darunia said

Lucina and Oboro were happy to see that some of their other friends were here.

"I'm getting tired. I'll leave the rest to you! Good luck!" Ruto said

"Leave the rest to us!" Impa said

The lens of truth then revealed a secret keep behind a wall. There was the gate of souls along with the fake Princess Zelda.

"What happened?! The wall disappeared and then a passage opened up!" Darunia said

"The lens of truth must've revealed the secret location of the fake Zelda" Lissa said

"I will attack the fake Zelda with Impa and Lianna. The rest of you clear out the rest of the enemies" Sheik said

"Let's go!" Impa said

"I'm with you!" Lianna said

"I don't know how you broke my spell. But no matter. You leave me no recourse" Zelda said

"My loyal servant, King Dodongo, come forth! Burn these fools to the bone" Zelda said

Ruto then reappeared.

"There's no victory unless I help. It's just a little fire breathing lizard. I can handle it" Ruto said

"Only a few enemy monsters remain. Let's defeat them and rout the imposter's forces" Impa said

"We must join our efforts together to drive off that beast" Sheik said

"Not King Dodongo! Everybody run to the keep" Darunia said

"Insolent Wretch! You dare challenge me?! The princess of the royal family of Hyrule?!" Zelda asked

"Silence imposter! Show your real face" Impa said

Ruto, Darunia, Lucina and Oboro confronted King Dodongo.

"That's a big monster" Oboro said

"Don't let its size intimidate you, if we work together then we can defeat it" Lucina said

Thanks to combined efforts of the heroes they managed to defeat King Dodongo.

"We did it! Yah!" Darunia said

"Whew! I thought my clothes were gonna get burned" Oboro said

"We can relax now" Lucina said

Impa, Sheik and Lianna were still battling the fake princess.

The fake princess heard that her servant had been defeated.

"King Dodongo slain? Impossible! Hurry, my servants! Serve your highness! Destroy!" Zelda said

"The enemy is in shambles without clear leadership. Now's our chance to strike" Sheik said

"Let's take her down!" Lianna said

Sheik sent some kunai towards Zelda. She deflected them with her rapier. Impa took this time to get in close and hit her with her water covered blade. Lianna followed up with light infused blade and hit the imposter.

The fake princess then fired some light arrows. Sheik stopped them with a water tornado. Impa jumped and came down with her blade. The fake Zelda dodged it but the shockwave from the attack caused her to lose balance. Lianna took that time to fire some light sword beams at her. The fake princess barely dodged them.

The fake princess then got kit by some kunai that were thrown by Sheik. She was then hit by some water kunai that were thrown by Impa. Lianna then fired some more light sword beams that princess was unable to dodge in time. The fake princess had been defeated.

The fake princess was struggling to get a hold of herself. Sheik then used the lens of truth and revealed who the imposter really was. It was the dark wizard, Wizzro.

"Wizzro!" Lianna said

"How did you see through my disguise?" Wizzro asked

"You can't be Zelda, because" Sheik said

Sheik then revealed who she really was. Impa and Lianna were shocked to see that the real Princess Zelda was there.

"I am Zelda" Zelda said

"Princess Zelda?" Lianna said

Impa was happy to see that Zelda was okay.

"Princess! You're alive!" Impa said

"Impa, forgive me for not telling you" Zelda said

Wizzro knew that his plan had failed and he could no longer fight so he escaped.

"Wizzro got away!" Lianna said

"Don't worry, Lianna. I have a feeling that we'll see him again very soon" Zelda said

The three of them then faced the gate of souls.

"Let us close the gate together" Zelda said

Zelda and Impa used their magic and closed the gate of souls. With their mission complete they headed back to their own time.


	10. The Twilight realm

Lana's group followed Midna to the Twilight realm.

"So this is the twilight realm. It's really amazing" Lana said

"So this is where you're from, Midna?" Sakura asked

"Sure is. Pretty cool place isn't it?" Midna asked

"Well, it is beautiful in its own way" Corrin said

"We don't have time to chat! We need to find the gate of souls" Xander said

"I didn't forget our objective! Don't worry" Lana said

Lana tried to sense where it was. She found it and pointed to where it was.

"It's over there" Lana said

Everyone then started moving in the direction that Lana pointed at.

"The gate of souls is in the back of the palace. We'll have to defeat the enemies guarding it" Midna said

"I know the palace inside and out, so it only makes sense for me to command our forces" Midna said

"We'll be counting on you to lead us to victory, Midna" Xander said

"We can trust her. Besides all of us are after Cia" Sakura said

"Let's march" Marth said

"Lana and I will come up with strategies to make things easier for our forces" Robin said

"So…guard the base and fight alongside the commander…Ok! I won't let you down!" Agatha said

"I'll help you out, Agatha" Marth said

"I'll follow Midna and take out the monsters that are in our way" Xander said

"I'll let you tag along so long as you do exactly as I say" Midna said

"I'm fine with that" Xander said

"Good, no let's go!" Midna said

Where do we go first?" Corrin asked

"Advance to the east first. We need to capture the enemy keeps" Midna said

"I'll do my best" Agatha said

"We'll all do our best!" Chrom said

Everyone followed Midna's orders and went towards the east.

Lana and Robin were looking at the map of the twilight realm and tried to come up with a plan to get to the gate of souls faster.

"Well now? What do have here?" A voice said

Lana and Robin looked around. Lana didn't know who the voice belonged to since it wasn't familiar to her. Robin, on the other hand, recognized that voice.

"Where did that come from?" Lana asked

That was when a dark sorcerer appeared in front of them. It was Validar.

"Validar?! Impossible! We defeated you back in our world! How are you here?!" Robin asked

"A lovely woman named Cia, was kind enough to help me out and brought to this world since she sense a gateway between our worlds. I serve her now and now is the time for me to get rid of the people who are getting in her way" Validar said

"A friend of yours?" Lana said

"Far from it! He's my father but he's an enemy. Lana be on guard! We're gonna have to fight him" Robin said

Validar launched orbs at them and the two magic casters dodged it. He then launched a dark beam at Robin as soon as he landed. He knew that the tactician wouldn't be able to dodge it. But what he didn't expect was a shield to appear in front of him.

"What?!" Validar asked in shock

He looked over and saw that Lana was the one created the shield.

"Thanks, Lana" Robin said

"No problem! We've got each other's backs" Lana said

Validar then launched multiple dark beams at once. Lana created more barriers and blocked them.

" _That woman is blocking all of my spells! I need to get rid of her first!"_ Validar thought

Validar then shifted his attention to Lana and attacked her with more dark spells. But she blocked them like she did before. Robin saw that he had all of his attention on Lana and chose this time to attack. He launched a wind spell at him and knocked him back.

Lana launched a powerful lightning spell at him. Robin then used a fire spell and Lana added another lightning spell at him. Validar got completely overwhelmed and was defeated.

"It can't be! It can't be!" Validar said

Validar soon vanished.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore" Robin said

"I hope not" Lana said

MEANWHILE WITH AGATHA AND MARTH

Agatha and Marth just finished off fighting off a majority of the monsters in their area.

"That should be the last of them" Marth said

"Geez, Mr. Marth, you sure are strong!" Agatha said

"You're strong too, Agatha" Marth said

"Of course I am. I'm the princess of the insect kingdom. A princess needs to be strong" Agatha said

"Let's see how strong you two are against me" A voice said

Marth knew that voice and he couldn't believe that he was here.

An old looking sorcerer appeared I front of them. It was Gharnef.

"Gharnef! What are you doing here?" Marth asked

"Doesn't matter. Because you two will die by my hands" Gharnef said

"Agatha, get ready!" Marth said

"Of course, Mr. Marth" Agatha said

Gharnef unleashed a dark wind spell and the two them side jumped to avoid it. He then released a dark lightning spell on Marth. It caused an explosion but he was shocked to see that Marth was gone.

"Where did he go?" Gharnef said

"I'm right here, Gharnef!" Marth yelled.

Gharnef looked up and saw that Marth was riding on top of a giant golden butterfly.

"Thanks for the save, Agatha" Marth said

"Of course! I'm paying you and Mr. Chrom back when you two kept me safe from the monsters in Hyrule field" Agatha said

Marth jumped off of the butterfly and tried to slash Gharnef. The dark magic caster barely dodged. He was about to launch another spell but Agatha was able to act faster and summoned a giant beetle and it charged him with impressive speed. Gharnef was knocked into the air and Marth was able to deliver the final blow to Gharnef by doing a downward stab. Gharnef was defeated.

"I will be waiting for you in fiery pits below" Gharnef said

Gharnef vanished.

"That takes care of him" Marth said

"Let's keep beating up more monsters" Agatha said

"Right!" Marth said

MEANWHILE WITH MIDNA AND XANDER!

Midna and Xander were headed towards the first keep in the east. But they were stopped by a dark sorcerer in front of them. It was Iago.

"Iago!" Xander said

"Greetings, Prince Xander" Iago said

"How are you here?!" Xander asked

"Let's just say a dark sorceress helped me out" Iago said

"Is he a friend of yours?" Midna asked

"Not at all! He has no intention of letting us pass! Prepare for a fight!" Xander said

Iago launched multiple dark orbs at once. Xander was able to deflect them with his sword and Midna was able to deflect them with her hair.

Iago then launched some dark flames at them. Midna summoned a giant twilight orb and hurled it at him. The dark fire was completely over powered by Midna's spell. He was knocked back. Xander charged at him and slashed at him with his sword.

Iago recovered and unleashed a dark lightning spell. Midna summoned some wolves and made them create a mini tornado. It blocked the lightning spell. She then charged at him and hit with her hair. Iago was hurled in the air and Xander finished him off with downward slash. Iago had been defeated.

"I can't die like a common grunt" Iago said

Iago then vanished.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's continue" Xander said

"Of course" Midna said

Then another voice echoed throughout the whole Twilight realm. Midna was the only one who recognized the voice. It was the self-proclaimed King of the Twilight, Zant.

"Foolish Midna. Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes" Zant said

"Zant? What's that traitor doing protecting the gate of souls?" Midna asked

"The time is nigh… Demolish the bridges! Cut them off from their base" Zant said

Zant's forces then destroyed the bridges and cut off the people that weren't near the base.

"Don't let the bridge thing panic you! Just focus on capturing the keep!" Midna said

"So just keep fighting? Ok! Chaaaarge!" Agatha said

"We can probably find a way to the base without using the bridges" Sakura said

"Let's see if we can find it" Corrin said

"Midna, are you friends with that eccentric person in the freaky mask?" Lana asked

"Friends? HA! That's Zant, the traitor who stole my throne in the twilight realm" Midna said

"So if we defeat him you can have your throne back and we will be able to have access to the gate of souls. Let's focus on defeating him first" Xander said

"Focus on the keeps first! We can focus on Zant afterwards" Robin said

Both keeps on the east side were captured.

"Oh goody! My team has captured the east palace keep" Agatha said

"Alright! Now we can focus on Zant!" Corrin said

"Let's get to him now!" Sakura said

A treasure chest appeared after they captured the keep.

"We got a reward for taking the keep? Good! C'mon! Let's open it up!" Midna said

Inside the chest was a book and the only who would be capable of using it is Lana.

Even with the keep captured the gate wouldn't open.

"Huh? We control the keep. But the gate won't budge! Guess we need an alternate route" Midna said

"Sakura and I could try to look for it" Corrin said

"Yes and everyone else can try to capture the rest of the keeps" Sakura said

"But the bridge we used is out now! What are we going to do now? Hmm" Agatha said

"There has to be an alternate route somewhere" Chrom said

"None shall set foot near the gate of souls! The Twilight King demands it!" Zant said

Zant then used his magic and summoned Argorok the Twilight dragon.

"Wow. That's some dragon he just summoned. Say what you want, but he knows his magic" Midna said

Argorok then went to a keep and captured it. The dragon then started to launch a fireball attack on the allied base.

"That dragon is attacking our base!" Lana said

"Hey, get down here! No fair flying where we can't kill you" Midna said

"Mister Dragon sure likes to fly way up there! I wish there was to reach him" Agatha said

"I'll get it!" Corrin said

Corrin transformed into her dragon form and flew up towards Argorok. The twilight dragon flew away and Corrin flew after it. But Argorok was a lot faster at flying than Corrin was. The dragon princess flew back down and changed back.

"He's a faster flier than I am" Corrin said

The twilight dragon then went back to the keep and started another fireball attack on the allied base.

Corrin then found a treasure chest and in it was a hookshot.

"What is this thing?' Corrin asked

"You found a hookshot! Nice going Corrin!" Lana said

"A hookshot?" Sakura asked

"With that we can cross the gaps where the bridges were destroyed" Lana said

"It's an item that lets cross gaps? Huh. Convenient. Back to the bridge" Midna said

Midna then had a plan to knock Argorok out of the sky.

"Ok, how about a taste of my twilight abilities?!" Midna said

"I'll create a magic circle in the keep directly underneath him. Somebody give me a hand!" Midna said

"I'll cover you!" Xander said

"I'll take out any enemies that are advancing towards you!" Chrom said

"Will you be okay without me? If I leave you'll be on your own" Lana asked

"Don't worry about me" Robin said

"Our friends are doing everything they can, so I'd better do everything I can too" Agatha said

"That's the spirit, Agatha" Marth said

"Somebody help me out! I've got monsters blocking my way!" Midna said

"Leave them to me, Midna! Just continue going towards the keep and cast the magic circle" Xander said

"How wonderful! Our enemy's base has thinned out! Send reinforcements and crush it!" Zant said

Midna made it to the keep and created a magic circle. Sakura was there and activated the spell. Purple chains came out of the circle and wrapped around Argorok. The twilight dragon was able to break free and flew off.

"Good job! Would have been nice to bring it down but oh well" Midna said

"We'll be prepared for it the next time it shows up" Marth said

"You may have chased away Argorok, but my plan doesn't end there! Oh no!" Zant said

"Witness the Twilight King's next stratagem! Capture the enemy commanders!" Zant said

"Everyone stop the monster that are advancing to Lana and Agatha!" Midna said

Sakura went over and saw that one of the monsters were the one that were headed towards their allies. She managed to take it out and prevent Agatha from getting kidnapped.

"Whatever is the matter? The baddie invited me to a tea party! Has it been canceled?" Agatha asked

"Um…Agatha it was trying to kidnap you" Sakura said

"Really?" Agatha asked

"Yes" Sakura said

"Well that's very nice! Tell that monster that I won't be coming after all" Agatha said

"I just said that it wanted to kidnap you! Please listen!" Sakura said

"Sorry Miss Sakura" Agatha said

Chrom made it to the other monster that was headed towards Lana. He managed to take it out before it could reach Lana.

"I'll summon two special soldiers to deal with you" Zant said

Marth had to step away and deal with some monsters up ahead. Sakura stayed with Agatha to make sure that nothing bad would happen to the bug princess. A magic circle appeared in front of them.

"A magic circle?! Something is about to appear in front of us" Sakura said

"I wonder who it will be" Agatha said

What was summoned left Sakura in shock. It was Niles

"Niles!" Sakura said

"Niles?! He's here?!" Xander asked

"He's probably under Zant's control" Midna said

A magic circle then appeared in front of Midna and Xander. What appeared left Xander in shock. It was his younger brother, Prince Leo.

"Leo!" Xander said

Leo didn't respond to him.

"Leo! It's me, your brother, Xander!" Xander said

Again Leo didn't respond.

"Answer me, Leo! Say something!" Xander said

"It's no use. He's under Zant's control" Midna said

"What can we do then?" Xander asked

"We may have to fight and defeat him to snap him out of it" Midna said

"Fight him? I can't harm my little brother" Xander said

"If you really want him to be free from Zant's control then you have to fight him" Midna said

Xander still wasn't sure if he would be able harm Leo.

"If you can't bring yourself to harm him then I'll fight him on my own. He's gonna get hurt either way" Midna said

Xander didn't respond and Midna just sighed.

"I'll deal with him myself then. You go help the others with the reinforcements" Midna said

Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, you're right. We need to defeat Leo if we want him to be free from the mind control that he's under" Xander said

"Let's hurry up then! We don't have all day to just stand here!" Midna said

Leo chose this time to attack. He started off with a light spell and it was aimed at Midna. The Twilight princess dodged it.

"Hey, Xander! Since he's your brother you must know his fighting style. Mind sharing some info with me?" Midna asked

"Leo is a spell caster. But he's also a sword user. If he sees that his magic won't work on his opponents then he'll switch to using his sword.

"In other words he's a mid-range fighter" Midna said

"Correct. Dodging his spells and avoiding his swordplay is important. Getting up close will put him at a disadvantage" Xander said

"I'll let you lead this fight since you're more familiar with his fighting style" Midna said

"Alright! Let's go!" Xander said

Xander made the first move and charged at Leo and swung his sword at him. Leo backed off and unleashed another light spell. However it was countered by Midna, who unleashed a small twilight orb. The two attacked canceled each other out.

Leo then used a fire spell. Xander deflected it and Midna chose the time to t form a giant fist with her hair and punched Leo. The younger prince was sent flying back a couple of feet.

Xander then unleashed a dark sword beam at his brother. Leo deflected it with his own sword. He then casted an ice spell. He created a giant ice ball and hurled it towards them. Midna countered with a giant ball of twilight that not only destroyed it but hit Leo head on. Leo could no longer fight.

"Leo!" Xander said

Xander knelt down and saw that his brother was in pain. He then saw that Midna had a red potion in her hair.

"Have him drink this. It'll heal his wounds" Midna said

Xander took the potion and made his brother drink it.

Leo woke up all healed and was now back to his old self. The first thing he saw was his big brother staring down at him.

"Xander? Is that you?" Leo asked

"Yes Leo, it's me. I'm so glad you're safe" Xander said

"Where are we?" Leo asked

"Let me explain everything" Midna said

Leo saw Midna and wondered what she was.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I'm Midna, the princess of the Twili" Midna said

"The what?" Leo asked

Midna then explained everything that was going on.

"I see. So we ended up in a different world from our own" Leo said

"Can you still fight Leo?" Xander asked

"Of course I can" Leo said

"Good, because we could really use your help" Xander said

"I'll help you in any way I can" Leo said

MEANWHILE WITH SAKURA AND AGATHA

"Do know this person, Miss Sakura?" Agatha asked

"Yes. I think he's being controlled by Zant" Sakura said

"Maybe defeating him will bring him back to his normal self" Agatha said

"I think so too. After Elise and I were able to free our big brothers from their mind controls" Sakura said

Niles unleashed some dark arrows at them. They both managed to get out of the way. Niles then summoned some chains and tried to trap them. Sakura managed to avoid it but Agatha wasn't so lucky.

"Oh dear! It looks I've been caught!" Agatha said

"Hang on, Agatha! I'll free you!" Sakura said

Sakura unleashed some light arrows and the chains got cut. Agatha was now free.

"Thanks Miss Sakura" Agatha said

"No problem. Let's focus in defeating Niles" Sakura said

Agatha nodded and summoned a beetle and had charge at him. Niles evaded it and released some dark arrows only for it to be countered by some light arrows from Sakura.

Agatha created a golden tornado and Sakura created a green tornado. Niles created a similar tornado but because Agatha and Sakura combined their moves, it was overpowered and hit him head on.

Agatha summoned a beetle and a butterfly. The beetle used its horn and threw Niles in the air. Sakura was on the butterfly and shot her strongest light arrow at him. Niles was knocked out and defeated.

"Don't worry Niles. I'll heal you right away" Sakura said

Sakura began to heal Niles. After he was healed he woke up and looked around. He wondered where he was.

"Where am I?" Niles asked

Niles then noticed that Sakura was there.

"Princess Sakura? What a surprise to see you here" Niles said

"I'm glad you didn't suffer any major injuries" Sakura said

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Niles asked

Sakura then gave Niles the details on what was happening right now.

"A different world huh?" Niles asked

"Yes and if we want to head back home then we need to help the people in this world with the war that they are currently having in order to return to our own world" Sakura said

"Say no more, Princess Sakura. I hope I'll get to hear the painful screams of monsters" Niles said

"Please be careful" Sakura said

With Niles and Leo free from Zant's control they joined the Hylian army and did their best to fight back against the Twilight King.

"That big lizard really did a number on our allies. But we can't let that stop us!" Midna said

Assault troops appeared and were headed towards the allied base. But Chrom and Marth stopped them and defeated them.

"The guard troops are down" Chrom said

"The allied base is safe" Marth said

"Looks like we squeaked by huh?" Midna asked

"Of course we did" Leo said

"Now we just need to make Zant scream for his life. That'll be music to my ears" Niles said

Argorok then reappeared.

"Ah, your wounds have appear to have healed. Good, now strike the base again" Zant said

"That dragon is back" Corrin said

"It'll attack our base again" Robin said

"Not that dragon again! I'm sick of it!" Midna said

"You gotta use the magic circle! Take the keep that's right below the dragon" Midna said

"Same plan as last time! Got it!" Lana said

"It's going for our base again. I'll chase it off in no time" Midna said

"I'll protect you from oncoming enemies like I did last time" Xander said

"Go! Reclaim our keeps! Do it for your one and rightful King!" Zant said

"I don't think so! Don't let the enemy take anything back! Shut them down!" Midna said

"I'll take care of them myself" Leo said

"Leave some for me, Lord Leo" Niles said

"I'll help too" Corrin said

"Were you talking to me? Oh then I'd better help hadn't I? Ha ha, Ok!" Agatha said

"I'll help too" Sakura said

"I'll charge in and take out any enemy I see" Chrom said

"I'll back you up, Chrom!" Marth said

Midna reached the keep and created the magic circle.

"Ok! The Magic Circle is ready! Take it down for good this time" Midna said

"Such brazenness from that little girl. She offends me! Someone! Take care of her" Zant said

Robin made it to the magic circle and activated it. It was the same result like last time.

"Who let it get away?! If we could reach it, we could kill that thing and be done with it" Midna said

Argorok then reappeared again.

"It's back again" Sakura said

"Gah, this is the third time! I'm getting really fed up with this" Midna said

"We drive him off and he comes right back. He's just as stubborn as some flies I know" Agatha said

The goddess butterfly started to fly off on its own.

"Li'l butterfly has something to say! Yes? Hmm… she wants to lead us something somewhere" Agatha said

"Alright let's follow the butterfly" Sakura said

"Ok, let's follow the butterfly. It should know where the fairy fountain is" Midna said

"Sakura, go to the fairy fountain with Agatha and pray to the great fairy for help" Corrin said

"Understood" Sakura said

"The magic circle in the fairy fountain should help us kill that dragon" Midna said

"Hee hee! I'm ever so happy to have helped" Agatha said

Strike alongside Argorok! Make them draw their last ragged breaths" Zant said

Sakura managed to make it to the fairy fountain and prayed to the great fairy. The great fairy appeared and used her power to bring down Argorok. The dragon could no longer flee.

"Our attacks should finally be able to reach it! Now's our chance to finish that dragon off" Midna said

"How did they manage to bring Argorok down to their level?" Zant asked

"The dragon's down and Zant's moving in. If we defeat them both, We've won this" Midna said

We'll defeat that thing for sure this time! Everyone gather near Argorok" Midna said

"Leave that dragon to me. Leo, Robin join me" Lana said

"Right away!" Robin said

"I'll take that dragon down right here and now!" Leo said

"Alright! Leave Argorok to Lana, Leo and Robin.

Leo, Robin and Lana took on Argorok. Lana noticed that its tail would glow every time it attacked. Lana then had an idea.

"It's still too high for us to attack" Leo said

"We need to find a way to lower down even more" Robin said

"Guys get ready to attack. I just got an idea on how to bring it down even lower" Lana said

Leo and Robin didn't what she was planning but they placed their trust in her.

Argorok then unleashed a fire breath. All of them avoided it. Lana then took that time to use the hookshot and latched onto its tail. She pulled and pulled until she was finally able to bring it down to their level.

"Now's our chance! Attack it as much as you can! Lana said

The three spell casters attacked Argorok and they were eventually able to defeat it.

"We finally beat it. Third time's the charm eh?" Midna said

"I'll lead you myself if I have to! Charge! Your king will show you how it's done!" Zant said

"Heads up everyone! Zant is coming this way!" Midna said

"I'll take care of Zant" Marth said

"Wait for me! I'll help you" Sakura said

"Let me come too!" Agatha said

Agatha, Sakura and Marth confronted Zant.

Zant shot some dark fire balls at them. All of them dodged it. Sakura shot light arrows at the false king. He summoned a giant version of the helmet that he was wearing and the arrows bounced of it.

Zant then summoned a giant stone hand and had it try to punch them. They all dodged it again. Marth charged in close and tried to slash the king. Zant parried him. He then launched a giant fireball at him. He got knocked back but he was able to land on his feet.

Agatha summoned two giant beetles to attack him. But Zant was able jump out of the way. He then attacked them with a giant Twilight orb. It looked the same as the one that Midna would use. They managed to avoid it but the shockwave knocked them off balance.

"He might be crazy but he's really strong" Marth said

"We haven't been able to land a single hit on him" Sakura said

"Let's keep going. I'm sure we'll get the upper hand eventually" Agatha said

Zant then turned giant and tried to stomp them. They barely managed to avoid it. Agatha had a giant beetle ram into Zant. He lost his balance and fell. He returned to his normal size. Marth charged in again and slashed him multiple times. Sakura attacked next with some light arrows. Agatha made a giant butterfly ram right him. Thanks to their combined efforts, they managed to defeat him.

"You worthless wretches! I am the Twilight king! I will not be mocked by you!" Zant said

"Your greed was your down fall. Now go find a shadow so deep that you'll never see light again" Midna said

"We beat the enemy commander! The gate of souls should be left unguarded now" Midna said

Midna, Lana, Sakura and Robin were now at the gate of souls.

Lana used her powers and sealed it. That's when the three of them turned around and saw that Cia was there.

"Lana? Whatever are you doing here?" Cia asked

"Cia!" Lana said

Midna then pointed at her.

"She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of her!" Midna said

"Be careful. She might strike us" Robin said

"I'm ready to strike back" Sakura said

Sakura was very scared but she tried to put on a brave face.

"Well if I may say, that look suites you. Quite fitting for a big headed princess of twilight" Cia said

Midna was livid. She was cursed and now she was being mocked.

"You!" Midna said

Midna formed fist in her hair and punched Cia. The black witch cried out in pain from the unexpected punch. Her hat and mask were knock off of her. She looked them with anger. Everyone, except Lana, was shocked when they saw her face.

Cia looked at them.

"Haa" Cia said and then vanished.

"Lana, her face it looks just like yours" Midna said

"Are you two related or something?" Robin asked

"Why do you two share the same face?" Sakura asked

Lana looked away for a moment and then back at them.

"I am Cia's other half. She and I used to be the same person" Lana said

"WHAT?!" Midna asked in shock

"You used to the same person?" Robin asked

"I can't believe it" Sakura said

"I'll explain everything later when we meet up with everyone again" Lana said

Lana's group went back to their original time and waited for the others to return.


	11. The sealed grounds

Link's group were now in the sealed grounds of the sky era. They were convinced that the gate of souls was in this area.

"What is this place? It's giving me creepy vibes" Rowan said

"You are now in the sealed grounds, so named for the great evil that was sealed here long ago" Fi said

"I sure hope we don't have to fight this great evil ourselves" Caeda said

"The seal on the evil is weakening but it's not weak enough for the ancient evil to escape on its own" Fi said

"That's a relief" Hinoka said

"Let's hurry up and find the gate of souls" Ryoma said

"Let's split up into groups. We can cover more ground and finding the gate will be easier" Elise said

"Great idea. Everyone split up into groups" Ryoma said

Link, Rowan, Fi and Elise were grouped together.

Ryoma, Hinoka and Tiki were grouped together.

Cordelia, Caeda and Camilla were grouped together.

Everyone then heard the familiar voice of a flamboyant demon lord.

"Already here, are you? So impatient. So impatient. Perhaps haste maybe in my best interest" Ghirahim said

"That was Ghirahim" Proxi said

"So this is where he escaped to" Cordelia said

"He's probably also guarding the gate of souls" Camilla said

"Let's get him!" Tiki said

"Defeat Ghirahim and close the gate of souls. The world's fate relies on your success" Fi said

"We won't fail" Link said

"There's no way we'll lose if we stick together" Elise said

"The temple's gates look impassable, but I bet they'll open if we defeat the gatekeeper" Proxi said

"Everyone cover me so I can make inside the temple with my group" Link said

"Leave it to us" Caeda said

"The temple is all yours! Just leave the surrounding keeps to us!" A Goron captain said

"Let's go then!" Rowan said

"Try if you must, but I assure you there is no hope for your victory" Ghirahim said

"The enemy is closing in from the west. I will launch a counterattack" Fi said

Fi left Link's group to stop the attack from the west.

"Will she be okay on her own?" Elise asked

"She'll be fine. We need to focus getting into the temple" Link said

"Link's right! The sooner we close the gate of souls the better" Proxi said

"You're right. Let's go!" Elise said

"More allied soldiers? That would be great" A Goron captain said

"I sense an evil spirit amongst our allies. I recommend exercising extreme caution" Fi said

"Everyone keep sharp eye out on your surroundings" Cordelia said

"I'll focus on capturing the keeps" Hinoka said

"I'll watch your back" Tiki said

Fi was able to stop the stalmasters that were headed towards the allied base.

"I have completed my task, master. I recommend traveling to the temple" Fi said

"Great work, Fi! Leave the rest to us!" Link said

Link defeated the gatekeeper easily and the doors to the temple opened.

"The approach path to the temple is open! Gorons for the victory! Huzzah!" A Goron captain said

"Now we can get to the gate of souls and close it!" Elise said

"Be careful! Ghirahim is there as well" Camilla said

"Defeat him first and then deal with the gate of souls" Caeda said

"Master, I have sensed that Ghirahim is in the deepest chambers of the temple. Shall we follow him?" Fi asked

"Of course!" Link said

"He's bigger threat than the gate of souls right now! We need to deal with him first!" Proxi said

"Oooh, yes. Come now, minions! Let's show these children what our fangs look like" Ghirahim said

"Ha! Ghirahim!" A voice said

The soldiers that were fighting the monsters suddenly turned on them and betrayed the very army that they were fighting for.

"We're being attacked by our own allies! What's going on?!" A Goron captain said

"Why are the soldiers betraying us?" Caeda asked

"Did Ghirahim brainwash them?" Rowan asked

"It doesn't matter! We need to take them down" Ryoma said

"I'll punish these naughty soldiers for turning their backs on us" Camilla said

"Try not kill them!" Elise said

"Don't worry, I'll spare them" Camilla said

"Master, our allies seem confused. I propose that we turn back and assist them with their clarity" Fi said

"Understood, we'll be right there!" Link said

Link managed to capture the east cannon keep.

"Comrades, get ready! Ghirahim is delivering orders to attack!" The voice said

Another faction of soldiers betrayed them.

"We can't fight like this! We should flee!" A goron captain said

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Ryoma said

A faction of the soldiers didn't listen to Ryoma and fled.

"Cowards!" Hinoka said

"Don't blame them, Hinoka. They probably can't find it in themselves to attack their allies" Ryoma said

"I'm so happy! Thrilled, in fact" Ghirahim said

"There are traitors everywhere!" A goron captain said

"Don't give up!" Link said

"What are we gonna do?" Rowan said

"Master, there is a 90% chance the traitors' leader is near. Find and neutralize the threat" Fi said

"Understood! Elise, Rowan, follow me! We need to find the leader of the leader of the traitors" Link said

"Lead the way!" Rowan said

"We're behind you, Link!" Elise said

Ghirahim then had another nasty plan ready for the heroes.

"Let's see how they deal with these warriors" Ghirahim said

Cordelia, Caeda and Camilla were still fighting off the remaining monsters in their area. A magic circle then appeared in front of them.

"Is that a magic circle?" Caeda asked

"It is! Something is being summoned in front of us" Camilla said

"Get ready, girls!" Cordelia said

What was summoned in front of them left them in shock. What was summoned in front of them wasn't a monster but a person. It was a man with long brown hair.

"Navarre!" Caeda said

"So, Navarre is here too!" Cordelia said

"Looks like he's under Ghirahim's control. We'll need to defeat him to snap him out of it" Camilla said

Navarre dashed forward with blinding speed. The three women dodged him just before he could slash them. Caeda did several thrusts, but Navarre dodged them all and jumped back. Cordelia threw lances at him. He dodged them by jumping to the side.

Caeda charged forward as fast as she could. Navarre jumped in the air. Camilla was above him ready to ambush him. Her axe was coated with fire. She swung down and Navarre slammed to the ground after being hit.

Navarre recovered and slashed all the three of them with blinding speed. They were able to recover but they continued to fight back. Camilla fired a fireball at him. Navarre split it in half with his swords. Caeda charged and thrusted her spear at Navarre and managed to knock him back. Cordelia then created a massive lance out of light magic and threw it at him. That was the final blow. Navarre had been defeated.

Caeda got off her Pegasus and approached the unconscious warrior. She took out a potion and made him drink it. He woke up as soon as he drank it.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Navarre asked

"Thank goodness you're safe" Caeda said

"Princess Caeda? Is that you?" Navarre asked

"We're here too you know" Camilla said

"Glad you've come back to your senses" Cordelia said

"Explain yourselves right now" Navarre said

They told him what was going on and he was angry that the demon lord made him fight women. Navarre had a moral code that he would never hurt women or children. Ghirahim made him go against his moral code.

"I'll make him pay" Navarre said

"We need your strength to fight this war" Caeda said

"I'll join you since all of us need to return to our own worlds" Navarre said

MEANWHILE WITH RYOMA, HINOKA AND TIKI.

A magic circle appeared in front of them.

"A magic circle! Everyone be on guard!" Ryoma said

"I'm ready" Hinoka said

"I'll go at them with everything I've got" Tiki said

What appeared in front of them wasn't a monster but a person. It was Ryoma's younger brother, Takumi.

"Takumi!" Ryoma said

"Takumi! Thank goodness you're safe!" Hinoka said

"Wait!" Tiki said

"What's wrong, Tiki?" Hinoka asked

"Takumi is emitting some evil energy" Tiki said

"Evil energy?!" Ryoma asked

"I think Ghirahim brainwashed him" Tiki said

"Brainwashed?! What do we do?" Hinoka asked

"I think defeating him is the only thing we can do to snap him out of it" Tiki said

"Are you sure that'll work?" Ryoma asked

"I believe that it will work! Come on!" Tiki said

Ryoma and Hinoka really didn't want to attack him but they had no choice.

Takumi shot several arrows at them. Ryoma blocked them with a sword beam. Tiki shot some light magic lasers at him. The young prince dodged them. Hinoka created a tornado with her lance and Takumi was sent flying. He recovered and fought back.

Takumi summoned a giant green blade and swung at them. Ryoma countered by covered his blade in lightning and swung back at him. Takumi was trying to overpower Ryoma but he couldn't get through. Hinoka threw some magic lances at him. He got hit by them and Tiki shot a massive light beam at him. Ryoma finished him off with a lightning sword beam. Takumi had been defeated.

Ryoma gave Takumi a potion and he woke up as soon as drank it.

"Ryoma? Hinoka? Tiki?" Takumi asked

"Glad to see that you're okay?" Hinoka said

"Welcome back, Takumi" Ryoma said

"Glad to see that you're still in one piece" Tiki said

"What's going on?" Takumi asked

He listened to the explanation that was given to him.

"So that's what happened. So we need to help them win this war" Takumi said

"If you can still fight then we could really use your help" Tiki said

"Of course I'll help" Takumi said

MEANWHILE WITH LINK, ROWAN AND ELISE

Link and his allies were looking for the turncoat leader when a magic circle appeared in front of them.

"A magic circle! Something is summoned in front of us" Link said

"We can beat them!" Proxi said

"We'll show them!" Rowan said

"Let's give it everything we've got" Elise said

What appeared in front of them was a human that Elise and Rowan were familiar with. Link and Proxi had no idea who it was. It was a man with black hair and royal clothing.

"Darios!" Rowan said

"How is he here? We saw him die back when the chaos dragon got revived" Elise said

"Is he a friend of yours?" Link asked

"Yes, well he used to be" Rowan said

"We need to fight him! I can sense that he's under Ghirahim's control" Proxi said

"Prepare yourselves! This will be your tomb" Darios said

Darios swung his sword at them with impressive speed. All of them got out of the way.

Rowan charged at him and swung at him. Darios parried him and made Rowan lose his balance and he took that time to swing at him. Rowan got knocked back.

Elise casted a wind spell at him. He dodged it and charged at the Nohrian princess. Elise launched some light magic lasers at him. Darios got knocked back but he got back up and charged at her again.

Before he could get any closer he felt something hit him on the side and knock him away. He got up and saw that Link was the one who did it.

Link went on and battled Darios. The young prince tried to hit the hero of Hyrule but Link was faster than him. He countered and parried most of his moves. He then performed a spin attack and that dazed him. He then did thrust and knocked him back.

Rowan was back in and he managed to slash Darios while he was still weak from all the blows that he received from Link. Darios was defeated.

"Sorry, Rowan" Darios said

"Darios" Rowan said

Darios vanished. Link put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Rowan" Link said

"He must've meant a lot to you" Proxi said

"He did. But don't worry about me. Let's just focus on finding the turncoat leader" Rowans said

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Elise said

That's when Fi spoke to them again.

"I theorize that the commander responsible for the mutiny is hiding in one of the keeps" Fi said

"Everyone! There's a turncoat leader that's causing this mutiny! He's likely hiding in one of the keeps. Search every keep and see if you can find him. If you do find him then defeat him!" Link said

"Let's go then" Tiki said

"I'll search on my own" Navarre said

"No, Navarre. We're all in this together. So you need to be with someone" Navarre said

Navarre just sighed and gave in.

"Fine, who will I group with?" Navarre asked

Proxi then spoke up.

"You can group up with Takumi and Fi" Proxi said

"Fine" Navarre said

Everyone then started to search for the turncoat leader. Fi's group managed to locate the turncoat leader.

"The person in that keep is the leader of the traitors. I recommend immediate action" Fi said

"Let's take him out!" Takumi said

"I will make him taste the sharp end of my blade" Navarre said

"We may have been found out! Be ready for anything" The leader said

They were able to deal with the leader with ease.

"Ohhh! Ghirahim, forgive me!" A traitor said

"Master, our allies are no longer being led to mutiny. Proceed to the temple once more" Fi said

"Alright here we go!" Link said

"Hopefully nothing else will happen" Cordelia said

Ghirahim was performing a ritual in front of the gate of souls.

"Oh, has the enemy figured out my plans?" Ghirahim asked

"How unpleasant!" Ghirahim said

"Truthfully, I feel annoyed" Ghirahim said

"If they can't learn to follow my direction then I shall do away with them" Ghirahim said

Then all of sudden a massive amount of dark power appeared and then a giant scaly monster with a pillar in its head appeared.

"A giant monster has appeared!" A goron captain said

"What is that thing?" Takumi asked

"I can tell that it has a lot of power" Navarre said

"I sense evil energy coming from that thing" Tiki said

"The gate of souls has revived my master! Tremble in fear, all who oppose him" Ghirahim said

"That monster is in an incarnation of a great evil, imprisoned after trying devour the world" Fi said

"Master, the imprisoned is heading towards the allied base and means to destroy it" Fi said

"Elise, Rowan! Follow me! We need to intercept the imprisoned" Link said

"You mean we have to fight that thing?" Elise asked

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Rowan asked

"Don't worry! We'll definitely find a way" Proxi said

The three of them went forward to engage the imprisoned.

"It'll be dangerous to fight alone. We should warp to our allies with the ocarina" Fi said

"Don't worry about them. They'll definitely take care of him" Takumi said

Ghirahim then yelled at his minions.

"Don't dillydally! Keep moving forward!" Ghirahim said

"Attacking the imprisoned's toes will provide the tactical advantage" Fi said

"Did you hear that?" Link asked

"Attacking the toes will help us take it down" Elise said

"Let take that thing down!" Rowan said

"Splendid! I'll happily crush you humans!" Ghirahim said

They attacked the toes and that caused the imprisoned to fall down. They took this time to attack it. The monster then started to crawl really fast.

"Let's get out of its way unless you want to be lunch" Rowan said

The Imprisoned then reached a west keep and created a giant dark hallow above its head. It then levitated off the ground and was starting to gather some dark power. It was going to unleash a massive dark beam from its mouth to capture the keep.

"Master, the Imprisoned is amplifying its strength to destroy an important keep" Fi said

"What do we do then?" Link asked

"Various keeps have weapons useful against the imprisoned but only if its mobile" Fi said

"There's a catapult with a bomb in it! Let's use that!" Cordelia said

"Launch the bomb and knock it out of the sky. We'll deal with it!" Elise said

"Master, the enemy is healing itself by magical means. We must attack it with the groosenator" Fi said

"I'll launch it" Camilla said

Camilla launched the bomb at the imprisoned and it got knocked out of the sky. Link's group continued to attack the giant monster. This continued until it reached the east cannon keep.

"I'll make this blow hurt until you weep" Ghirahim said

"Our base is in danger, but the imprisoned has ceased moving. It is vulnerable to attack" Fi said

"The enemy is healing through the use of magic. We must use the groosenator to stop this" Fi said

"I'll launch the bomb this time" Ryoma said

The bomb once again knock it out of the sky and it got attacked again. This lead to its defeat.

"Master, I can report that the Imprisoned has completely vanished" Fi said

"Great job! Now we can go to Ghirahim" Caeda said

"We can end this!" Hinoka said

"We're so close. We just need to close the gate of souls to end this" Tiki said

"Hurry up!" Navarre said

"We did it! It's all thanks to you!" A goron captain said

"Haaa! This shall not stand! Come here! I'll give you someone to contend with!" Ghirahim said

"Master, enemy forces are coming from the temple I recommend that we fight back" Fi said

"Understood!" Link said

"All of us will cover you three! Proceed to the temple to defeat Ghirahim and close the gate of souls" Ryoma said

"Leave the advancing enemies to us!" Takumi said

"Make him regret doing everything he did" Navarre said

"If the enemy is allowed to enter the base, they are likely to gain momentum" Fi said

"We'll take care of them" Ryoma said

"Leave it to us!" Cordelia said

"Go to the temple!" Tiki said

The assault troops were defeated and the enemy forces strength has been reduced.

"I can confirm that enemy strength is reduced and the time to fight Ghirahim is now" Fi said

"Let go then!" Rowan said

"Useless fools! Fine I'll crush them myself" Ghirahim said

The three of them reached the enemy base. Ghirahim then used the gate of souls to summon moblins.

"All of you… Go! And don't let a single one of them get away!" Ghirahim said

"Elise! Rowan! Handle the moblins and other monsters! I'll deal with Ghirahim!" Link said

"Rodger!" Elise said

"Sure thing!" Rowan said

"No matter how many times it takes, I promise I'll tear you to pieces and blow you aside!" Ghirahim said

"Master, you must defeat Ghirahim and seal him behind the gate of souls" Fi said

"I won't let you down, Fi!" Link said

Link and Ghirahim fought with all their strength but it was the same result like it was in Skyloft.

Ghirahim tumbled but quickly recovered. Link then jumped and did a spin attack which knocked Ghirahim inside the gate of souls. Fi then instructed Link on what he should do next.

"Master, raise your sword skyward and then swing it down" Fi said

Link did what he was told and used the light magic he had and swung it at the gate and that closed it.

"Way to go, Link!" Elise said

"Nice job!" Rowan said

"Thanks" Link said

Link and his allies returned to their own time to meet up with everyone else.


	12. Temple of the sacred sword

The heroes were now at the temple of the sacred sword where the master sword was.

"This place is nothing but ruins. Can the master sword really be here?" Proxy said

"There is a 95% that the Master sword is here" Fi said

"The master sword is up ahead. We must work together to retrieve it" Zelda said

"We understand" Marth said

"Lianna, Rowan" Zelda said

"Yes?" Rowan asked

"What is it?" Lianna said

"I want you two to pair up with Link. It'll be better if you three were together so you can cover each other's backs" Zelda said

"I understand" Lianna said

"Of course" Rowan said

"Frederick, pair up with Impa, Fi and Oboro" Zelda said

"It shall done" Frederick said

"Elise pair up with Sakura and Lissa. I want you three to stay at the center square so you can rush to anyone on the battlefield who has suffered any major injuries" Zelda said

"Of course!" Elise said

"Ryoma pair with Xander, Chrom, Marth, Navarre, Lucina and Owain. Be on the lookout for any threats that might approach us" Zelda said

"Understood, leave it to us" Ryoma said

"Lana, pair up with Robin, Darunia and Ruto. You two will make a map so we can navigate through the Temple. Darunia will follow your advice on anything that he needs to know about" Zelda said

"You got it!" Lana said

"Camilla pair up with Cordelia, Hinoka, Caeda, Corrin and Tiki. You can fly through the air and act as scouts" Zelda said

"Of course, Princess Zelda" Camilla said

"Takumi, pair up with Leo, Midna and Agatha" Zelda said

"Fine" Takumi said

Frederick couldn't help but be impressed by Zelda.

"I've very impressed by Princess Zelda's leadership" Frederick said

"She's a natural born leader" Impa said

"First we must awaken the three sealed statues" Zelda said

Proxi saw that the doors to the temple were closed.

"If we can't open the door, that's it there's no way" Proxi said

"Don't give up so soon, Proxi" Rowan said

"Rowan's right. We need to get that sword so we can end this war" Lianna said

"Sealed statues…Sealed Statues…where are they?" Lana asked

"It is too bad that I don't possess the qualities of the hero in this world" Owain said

"There's no way the master sword would choose you even if you were born in this world. There's no way you would be the chosen hero. I don't think it would be possible for you to possess the spirit of the hero" Impa said

Owain was shot down once again by Impa.

"Cordelia can you see anything that resembles statues?" Lana asked

"I found one at the far end of the temple" Cordelia said

"I found one on the right side of the temple" Caeda said

"I found one on the left side of the temple" Hinoka said

"Excellent, we'll make a layout on a map so we can give directions to the others" Robin said

Everyone on the battlefield were not expecting the next surprise that was in store for them. An army of Ghost soldiers suddenly appeared on the battlefield.

"Those who would threaten the temple will be punished!" A ghost soldier said

"Are those ghost soldiers? Watch out!" Zelda said

"These aren't normal enemies, watch out!" Proxi said

Rowan ended up slashing one of the soldiers with his sword and he was surprised that he actually made contact with it.

"We can hit them. Everyone! Fight the ghost soldiers they can be hit by weapons!" Rowan said

"It appears that you have discovered a sealed statue" Zelda said

"It will take all three of your abilities to awaken the sealed statues" Zelda said

"Our abilities?" Darunia asked

"Don't worry. The Princess knows what she's doing" Impa said

"Darunia that is the statue of wave and flame. Use your fire ability to awaken it. Ruto, I want you to help him awaken it" Zelda said

"Hmm…okay I'll try" Darunia said

"Sure, I'll help" Ruto said

"Leave it to us Princess. We'll make sure they make it to the statue in one piece" Robin said

"Midna that is the statue of twilight. Use your twilight ability to awaken it. Agatha, I want you to help Midna awaken it. Takumi, Leo, I want you to escort them to the statue" Zelda said

"Sure, you got it" Midna said

"I'll try" Agatha said

"I'll protect them" Lissa said

"Impa that is the statue of servitude! Please awaken it. Fi please help Impa awaken it. Frederick, please escort them" Zelda said

"You're wish is my command, Princess" Impa said

"I shall assist Impa for this mission" Fi said

"I will guard them with my life" Frederick said

Midna's group was stopped by some ghost soldiers.

"Well aren't you an annoyance. Hey someone lend me a hand" Midna said

"We're trying t but there so many of them" Takumi said

"We need to clear a path so Midna can get through" Leo said

Leo and Takumi used a combination attack and cleared the soldiers and Midna was able to advance again was able to advance with Agatha.

"Finally, I was getting impatient" Midna said

"These ghosts are scary" Agatha said

"We're here to protect you from them" Leo said

Impa and Fi were able to awaken it.

"It seems I have choice but to wait here until the statue are fully awaken" Impa said

"Two more statues remain. We must protect our allies until all three statues awaken" Zelda said

"I can't help but enjoy the screams of these ghosts" Niles said

"Stay focused, Niles" Xander said

"I will fight for Lord Takumi" Oboro said

Lucina was fighting together with Chrom and she was doing a very good job. She was actually able to keep up with him.

"Great job! Keep it up, Lucina!" Chrom said

"I will do my best, Father!" Lucina said

"Taste my blade you dead souls!" Navarre said

"Keep it up!" Ryoma said

Darunia's group was being blocked by soldiers next.

"We're being blocked here. Hey could you come lend a hand? I could really use it" Darunia said

"Hang on, Darunia" Lana said

"We'll have this place soldier free in no time" Robin said

The twilight statue then activated.

"It looked like it worked, but it'll take a while to fully wake up. I'll stay here until its ready" Midna said

"We'll stay with them to make sure that they remain in one piece" Leo said

Robin and Lana managed to defeat the soldiers that were threatening to halt Darunia's path. They started to move again.

"All right! Now I can move again" Darunia said

The statue of flame and wave activated.

"It's gonna take a while for this to properly wake up! I'll stay here until then" Darunia said

"We'll stay here with you" Lana said

The three sealed statues were now active.

"And with this, the temple should open" Zelda said

"The statue will not awaken in a timely manner. I require a moment longer" Impa said

More ghost soldiers then appeared.

"Ghost soldiers are inside the temple!" Lana said

"Their coming out of the temple and are trying to overwhelm us with numbers" Xander said

"Lianna, Rowan! We need to help our allies" Link said

"Let's go!" Rowan said

"Let's go help!" Lianna said

"We can't let ourselves be defeated. Not until the statues have fully awoken" Impa said

"The ghosts are scary!" Agatha said

"Calm down, Agatha! Everything will be fine!" Lana said

"Inside the temple? That is unusual. Someone must be manipulating them" Zelda said

"Is it really possible for some to manipulate ghosts?" Lianna asked

"Someone must have really powerful magic if they can possess the undead" Elise said

"We need to find the magic user responsible for this" Lissa said

"We're gonna have to fight our way through the ghosts in order to search for the magic user" Oboro said

"I'll search for them" Chrom said

Chrom went off on his own and started to fight through the ghost forces.

"Chrom! Wait!" Marth said

"Idiot" Navarre said

"I'll go with him to keep him out of trouble" Ryoma said

"Very well" Xander said

"Is someone pulling the strings behind the scenes? But who is the puppet master?" Proxy asked

"Let's search and see if we can find whoever it is" Lianna said

"Great idea, Lianna!" Link said

"Eh hee hee! Get them! Get them!" Lana said

"Was that Lana's voice?" Sakura asked

"What's gotten into her?" Cordelia asked

"Maybe I rubbed off on her" Camilla said

"The last thing we need is another you" Hinoka said

"Let's see if we can help find the person who's controlling the ghosts" Caeda said

"I feel an evil presence" Zelda said

"I feel it too. Ooh, that's creepy. You don't think there's an imposter around, do you?" Proxi asked

"If there is then we need to find who it is" Rowan said

"Let's search around the main entrance and see if the imposter is there" Link said

"The enemy still lives! Finish them!" Lana said

"Wait a second, Lana, you don't look quite like yourself. Are you okay?" Proxi asked

"Sounds like I have an imposter! I guess that's flattering, but it's still really inconvenient" Lana said

"An imposter is posing as Lana! Everyone, be on alert!" Impa said

"Understood!" Takumi said

"We'll look out for any imposters" Leo said

Link and his two friends discovered the fake Lana in front of the fountain.

"You and that insipid fairy are such nuisances! I'll stomp you both if I have to" The fake Lana said

"That must be the fake Lana! Let's take her down!" Rowan said

"Right! We can't forgive this imposter for trying to pass off as our friend!" Lianna said

The fake Lana hurled some lightning at them. The three heroes avoided it. Link tried a sword beam at them but the imposter created a barrier. Rowan rushed in and tried to slice her up but she managed to dodge all of his attacks. Lianna went in and hurled her shield at the imposter. The imposter once again put up a barrier. Link used this to his advantage and appeared behind the fake Lana while she was distracted by the twins. He took her by a surprise by slashing her back.

Lianna and Rowan managed to get in close and slash her at the same time. The three of them had covered their blades with light magic and finished off the fake Lana and managed to defeat her.

"I guess you're not as easy to trick as you look. Oh well, I still won't let you win" The fake Lana said

The fake Lana then disappeared.

"We did it!" Rowan said

"The ghosts should be free now" Proxi said

"Huh? What were we doing?" The ghost soldier asked

"Power is starting to radiate from the statue. I think it's about ready to wake up" Midna said

"The temple door is open! He who shall wield the sacred blade has appeared" The ghost soldier said

"Please excuse our trespasses" The ghost soldiers said

"Princess, forgive me. Waking up the statue has taken a toll on me. I must retreat for now" Impa said

"I require rest as well" Fi said

"Haa… Waking up the statues really takes it out of you. You're fine without me right?" Midna asked

"I feel really tired. I need to rest for a while" Agatha said

"I need to pull back to recover my strength. Waking the statue took everything I had" Darunia said

"I need to rest. I need to pull back" Ruto said

"Our remaining forces can finish the task. Come, to the pedestal of the sacred sword" Zelda said

The temple was now open. The ghost disappeared and monsters appeared in their place.

"C'mon, we have to fight through to the resting place of the sacred sword" Proxi said

"All right, let's go" Link said

The three of them entered the temple. They defeated the gatekeeper and the doors opened and there they saw the sacred sword that they were looking for.

"Is that it?" Lianna asked

"It must be" Rowan said

"I'll go get it" Link said

"Link wait!" Lianna said

"Let's follow him, sis" Rowan said

Lianna followed them and they were now inside the room of the sword. Link grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out of its pedestal. He was able to remove it after pulling it with all of his strength. The sword then started to glow.

"He did it" Rowan said

"Awesome" Lianna said

Wizzro appeared behind them and hoped to take them by surprise.

"Tried hiding from me? Little brat" Wizzro said

Wizzro launched a dark orb at them but Link deflected it with the master sword. He was impressed that it had the power to deflect dark spells.

"You fool" Wizzro said

"Wizzro!" Lianna said

"What is he doing here?" Rowan asked

Wizzro ignored the twins and looked straight at Link.

"Don't mess with me, punk! Give me the master sword!" Wizzro said

Zelda then appeared in the room.

"The master sword cannot be controlled by an evil hand! Your end is at hand, wizard" Zelda said

"Link, Rowan, Lianna! Fight with me" Zelda said

"You got it, we'll take him down" Rowan said

"Let's end him now" Lianna said

"I'll take him down" Link said

Wizzro threw dark orbs at them and they all dodge it. He then made a giant hand come out of his stomach. Link cut the hand and the evil wizard was taken aback by the pain. It hurt a lot more than a regular sword. Zelda took this time to shoot some light arrows at him and it caused him even more pain.

"This can't be happening" Wizzro said

Lianna then charged at him and tried to cut him but he managed to block it with his giant hand. Rowan hurled his shield at him and stunned him. Link then rushed forward and slashed him several times.

"Unbelievable, I never expected the master sword to be so powerful" Proxi said

"Nothing can stop me now that I have the blade of evils bane. With this we can stop Cia for sure" Link said

Wizzro then retreated.

"He got away" Lianna said

"We need to get outside and warn the others that he's here" Rowan said

"Hurry!" Zelda said

"Hmm. It seems the sacred location is blocking my powers. A change of venue is in order" Wizzro said

"Ha! Trying to run away! How sneaky!" Proxi said

"Our position has become disadvantageous. Let us retreat back to the temple of the sword and strike back from within" Zelda said

"You expect me to run away like a coward?!" Takumi asked

"Takumi, do what she said" Ryoma said

"But Ryoma" Takumi said

"We are under Princess Zelda's command and we need to follow her orders" Ryoma said

Takumi had no choice and he retreated to the temple.

"The key to victory rests with the wizard's defeat! Eliminate him immediately" Zelda said

"Leave it to me" Link said

The heroes then found where Wizzro was and finished him off.

"You cheated again! Then a again we didn't give you much of a choice did we?" Wizzro asked

"Where is Cia?" Tiki asked

"If you want to find Cia then you'll find her at the temple of souls, but she's not going to be too happy" Wizzro said

"Doesn't matter. We'll be going there to take her down" Corrin said

"The master sword is amazing! As long as we have it we can't lose" Proxi said

"You can say that again! Let go to Cia" Link said

"We have our objective. Travel to the temple of souls and use the master sword to defeat Cia" Zelda said

With that information they headed off towards the temple of souls to confront Cia in the final battle.


	13. Temple of souls

Everyone was now at the temple of souls. But Link and Proxi were starting to get overconfident now that they had the master sword. Since the master sword was now in their possession Link was now convinced that nothing could stop them.

"Hey, Link, let's slice through these enemies quick! It'll be easy with the master sword" Proxi said

"Link may be too overconfident. I pray that he doesn't become reckless" Impa said

"We already have enough reckless people here don't we Lianna?" Frederick asked

"You can say that again" Lianna said

Chrom and Rowan felt that they had just been insulted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chrom asked

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Rowans asked

"Nothing at all" Lianna and Frederick said

"That fairy is also making things worse by egging him on like that" Navarre said

"Let just do our best protect Link" Lana said

"I'm with Lana on that one. Link is the only one who can defeat Cia" Robin said

Cia's voice then echoed throughout the temple.

"Oh ho! Link! Did you find a shiny, new sword? Mmm… I'd like to see it… come to me" Cia said

"I'll be right there, Cia! Just you wait!" Link said

"Don't be reckless, Link! Remember that she's a powerful force to deal with" Xander said

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Link said

"There should be three magic keeps in the east and three in the west" Lana said

"I can sense the Magic keeps as well. We must capture the keeps immediately" Zelda said

"I'll go capture the one in the east. Everyone else who's a spell caster must focus on capturing the keeps" Zelda said

"Sakura and Fi will group up to capture one of the keeps in the west. Elise and Leo will capture the next one. Lana and Robin will capture the last one" Zelda said

"Leave it to us" Robin said

"I'll give you some assistance as well" Midna said

Midna teamed up with Leo and Elise.

"The magic keeps are spawning strong enemies! We must do something!" Zelda said

"We'll intercept the enemies while all of you focus on capturing the magic keeps" Ryoma said

"Let's go then!" Tiki said

Corrin managed to defeat a strong redead knight.

"Whoa, the enemies we're facing have a lot more power than the ones we're used to" Darunia said

"It doesn't matter how much power they have! We'll defeat them!" Corrin said

Cordelia managed to defeat Redead knight as well.

"The situation grows worse with each passing moment. We must capture those keeps" Impa said

"Hurry up and capture the keeps so things can go more smoothly!" Frederick said

"I'm sure everyone will have those keeps captured in no time" Chrom said

"Let's just focus on getting these enemies off our backs" Marth said

Two of the magic keeps were captured and that's when Cia made her move.

"I was right… We must capture the magic keep to break the connection and weaken the magic" Zelda said

"That should stop some of the enemies, but we've got to capture more magic keeps" Lana said

"The order we capture them in may change the how quickly the flow of magic is severed" Midna said

"Go, my minions! Reclaim the magic keeps and reestablish the connection" Cia said

"Cia is sending some minions to reclaim the keeps! We can't let that happen! We need intercept those monsters!" Robin said

"I'll take one!" Takumi said

"I'll take one as well" Chrom said

"I'll take one out as well" Lissa said

"Take the magic keeps all you like! We'll just keep taking them back" Cia said

The warriors who weren't tasked with capturing the keeps took on the monsters that were trying to reclaim them.

"That takes care of them for now" Hinoka said

"True, but this is far from being over" Caeda said

The base that Cia was in opened.

"Link, the doors have opened and Cia inside! This is it! Let's take her down! Swish-swoosh" Proxi said

"You got it, Proxi!" Link said

"Wait, Link! Don't go in there alone!" Elise said

"Let's go after him!" Corrin said

All the keeps on the west side was free from the magic connection.

"The west is free from magic! we must refocus our efforts on the eastern magic keeps" Zelda said

"Master, cutting the magic keeps off from another will greatly increase our chances" Fi said

The keeps from the east were now captured.

"Master, the magic pathways have all been severed" Fi said

"The magic keeps are ours again! That should cut their connection" Zelda said

"Now we can focus all of our attacks on that naughty witch" Camilla said

"Let's go and get her" Leo said

"The dark witch in no match for the dark swordsman" Owain said

"Let get going then! We need to take her down!" Tiki said

"Ha… the triforce is drawing near" A voice said

"How odd… I can feel an eerie presence coming down from somewhere in this area" Zelda said

"I can feel it too" Sakura said

"You can?" Zelda asked

"Y-yes, I can" Sakura said

"Sakura, team up with me so we can keep an eye out on the presence that's approaching us" Zelda said

"Of course, Princess Zelda" Sakura said

"Thank you, Princess Sakura" Zelda said

"An eerie presence? I feel only the aura given off by that witch and her monsters" Impa said

"I don't feel anything either" Lana said

Link made it to the room where Cia was and slashed all the monster that got in his way. They started to back off and that made Link smirk.

"You sure showed them! Nice job, Link!" Proxi said

"Thanks Proxi! Now we can deal with Cia" Link said

Cia then appeared behind them.

"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them" Cia said

Link turned around and faced Cia.

"Arrogance… Ego… Pridefulness" Cia said

"The darkness nurtured within you shall be your undoing" Cia said

Cia then sent a wave of darkness at Link. The hero expected to feel pain but he didn't. What he didn't see was his shadow started to stretch and form. He felt presence behind him and turned around and saw a dark version of himself. Cia then vanished and left Link to deal with his dark counterpart. It was Dark Link.

"I can see the darkness in your heart. But can you overcome it? Don't disappoint me love" Cia said

"Oh no, Link. I shouldn't have egged you on! Don't let this imposter get you!" Proxi said

"It's my fault, Proxi. I shouldn't have been so overconfident. I'll deal with this imposter the best way I can" Link said

"We must not let Link fend for himself! Hurry before he's defeated!" Impa said

"I shall assist the hero with my dark powers" Owain said

"I'll go to" Chrom said

"She's using the darkness in his heart against him. There must be something we can do" Lana said

Lana then started to advance towards Link to assist him

Dark Link charged at his counterpart and slashed him while he had his guard down but Link was able to recover quickly and fought back. Their moves were exactly the same but they weren't using the same moves against each other. Dark Link did a spin attack but Link did a backflip to avoid it. He then sent a sword beam at his dark counterpart but he dodged it by jumping to the side.

Dark Link then charged at him with his shield in front of him and was prepared to stab him. Link parried it and slashed his dark counterpart from behind. Dark Link sent a fast sword beam at him and Link got knocked back but managed to recover only to get hit by spin attack. He was still able to recover pretty quickly.

Link then did a shield charge but Dark Link parried and slashed the hero from behind. Link recovered and fought back. He was trying to come up with a plan to fight his dark self. He then got an idea. He did another shield charge but Dark Link parried again and tried to slash him.

Link was prepared for the parry this time. He did a front flip to avoid it and turned around to slash him. He then did an upward spin attack, slashed him three times in midair and did a downward plunge and followed up with rushing spin attack. He finished him with two slices and a stab. Dark Link had been defeated. Link was able to overcome his dark self.

"We did it! We beat Dark Link!" Proxi said

"That's a relief" Link said

The relief was short lived because more Dark links have appeared on the battlefields

"More Dark Links have appeared?! We must stop them" Zelda said

"Four evil versions of Link have appeared. We should dispatch them immediately" Fi said

"Four of them?! Uh-oh… you're in deep gravel now" Darunia said

"Everyone pair up and defeat a Dark Link! Your chances will be better if you team up with someone" Robin said

"Link, come with and I'll have Lissa heal you" Lana said

"No. It's my fault that these Dark Links are here and I need to take care of them" Link said

"Listen, Link, I know you feel responsible but please let our allies take care of them for now while you get healed" Lana said

Link wanted to argue but decided to stay silent since arguing was not going get them anywhere.

"Alright, Lana" Link said

"I'll take you to Lissa" Lana said

Zelda and Sakura were fighting off a Dark Link.

"Sakura I'll attack the Dark Link. I want you to attack as soon as you see an opening" Zelda said

"I'll try my best!" Sakura said

Zelda attacked the Dark Link by trying to get in multiple stabs with her rapier but the Dark Link held up his shield to block them. Dark Link then did a spin attack and knocked the Princess back but she was able to recover quickly. He then tried to hit her with a jump attack but was knocked back an arrow shot by Sakura.

"Let attack together, Princess Sakura!" Zelda said

"Right away, Princess Zelda!" Sakura said

They both shot light arrows at the Dark Link and it disappeared.

"W-we did it!" Sakura said

"Nicely done" Zelda said

Ryoma teamed with Darunia to take on another Dark Link.

The Dark Link sent a sword beam at them and Ryoma was able counter with his own sword beam. They canceled each other out. Darunia took this time to make a mini lave pit below the dark hero but he managed to jump back and avoid it.

Ryoma sent some lightning at the Evil Link but he managed to avoid it. Darunia sent some fire at him and that managed to him. Ryoma then sent a sword beam at him and Darunia threw a magma rock at him. The Dark Link got hit by both attacks and vanished.

"We did it!" Darunia said

"There are still more out there! Be on guard!" Ryoma said

Cordelia was fighting off a Dark Link on her own and she was having a pretty rough time.

Cordelia managed to get in a few good hits by doing multiple thrusts but the Dark Link was able to recover and sent fast sword beam at her that was so strong that it knocked her off of her Pegasus. She landed on her back. She was able to recover but before she could get up she saw the Dark Link above her and tried to downward slash. She was able to stop it with her spear.

She was able to push the evil hero off of her. Cordelia then tried to go back to her Pegasus but a sword beam knocked her on her side and she saw that the Dark Link was going to do a downward stab. Before he could make contact a barrier formed around her and protected her and The Dark Link jumped back.

Cordelia looked and saw that it was Lana who had saved her.

"Thanks Lana" Cordelia said

"No problem but didn't you hear Robin say that you need to be in a team of two to make the victories against the Dark Link easier?" Lana asked

"I thought I could handle him on my own" Cordelia said

"Try to think before you do something reckless next time, okay?" Lana asked

"Yes, I will do that. Let's take out this Dark Link together" Cordelia said

"Sure" Lana said

Lana sent some lightning at the Dark Link but he avoided it and sent a sword beam at her. Cordelia threw her lance at it and canceled the sword beam. Lana then sent some electrical orbs at the Dark Link and stunned the Dark Hero. Cordelia then sent some Light lances at him and that managed to finish him off.

"Whew, we did it" Cordelia said

"There are still more out there" Lana said

Agatha and Elise teamed up to take out a Dark Link.

"Let's get rid of this meanie, Ms. Elise" Agatha said

"Right away, Agatha" Elise said

The Dark Link charged at them with a shield charge. Agatha summoned a giant beetle to stop him. Elise then shot some light lasers at him and knocked him back. The Dark hero then sent sword beam at them. They both got hit and were knocked back. They got back up and fought back against them.

Elise unleashed some fire against the dark hero but managed to deflect it with his sword. Agatha sent a giant butterfly his way and it managed to hit him. Elise then sent some wind his way. He was trapped in a tornado and Agatha created her own tornado and it combined with Elise's. The two tornadoes did a lot of damage to the Dark Link. Agatha then had a beetle charge at him with a tackle and Elise finished him with a lightning spell.

"We did it!" Elise said

"Thank goodness" Agatha said

"All the Dark Links should be gone now!" Ruto said

"Now we can focus on Cia" Lucina said

"Let get this over with" Hinoka said

"You think she still in the center room?" Oboro asked

"Only one way to find out" Camilla said

That was when the Demon King, Ganondorf appeared.

"Let them wear themselves out… Then the triforce will be mine!" Ganondorf said

"Uh-oh more enemies have appeared" A Goron captain said

"We'll be annihilated… All troops retreat! Fall back immediately" Zelda said

"Are we really running away?" Navarre asked

"We have no choice. There are too many enemies here and we need to fall back and come up with a different plan" Caeda said

"Princess Zelda made a wise choice! We need to fall back now!" Xander said

"Let's find the exit and get out of here then!" Leo said

"We've got to fall back! C'mon, the rose garden in the west should make a good getaway" Midna said

"Everyone follow Midna" Chrom said

"Quickly! Everyone, escape through the rose garden in the west" Impa said

Everyone was now aware that all the Dark Links were defeated.

"There. That should take care of all those pesky Dark Links" Midna said

"Good riddance too" Leo said

The Dark Links then reappeared.

"It revived itself. How can we help Link against an enemy that can't be killed?" Impa said

"What should we do?" Frederick asked

"Is this the end for us heroes?" Owain asked

"There has to be a way!" Lissa said

"The Dark Links are being revived in the sorceress's room. We must capture it" Zelda said

"Link! You have to defeat all those Dark Links. Otherwise no one else can escape" Proxi said

"Leave it to me and since I'm all healed up I can fight back with full force" Link said

Link went to the Sorceress's room and then it closed. Link was trapped.

"It was a trap and we fell for it!" Proxi said

A Dark Link then appeared.

"We're not alone!" Link said

"Link! Choose your battles more carefully" Zelda said

"Link… Wait! I'm coming too!" Lana said

"You always have to be the hero, huh?" Midna asked

"Wait, let me help!" Rowan said

"I'm coming too" Lianna said

Link was able to defeat the Dark Link but then four more Dark Links appeared.

"There's no end to these Dark Links" Link said

"What are we gonna do now?" Proxi said

"We have no choice but to keep fighting" Link said

Link was cornered by the Dark Links and was starting to get tired but he still refused to go down. One of them tried to do a jump attack but a shield formed around him and knocked the dark Link back. Lana then appeared in front of him.

"Lana!" Link said

"Stand firm, Link!" Lana said

"Right!" Link said

The Dark Links got up and tried to attack them both but they were interrupted by Darunia, Midna, Fi and Impa. The others showed up as well.

"Real strength only comes from knowing your weaknesses" Impa said

He looked at his friends and saw that they were all smiling at him. Link overcame the overconfidence that he felt and the master sword started to glow again and Link lifted it up and managed to repel the Dark Links.

"The Dark Links vanished" Rowan said

"Link overcame the darkness in his heart and Cia can no longer summon Dark Links since they all came from his heart" Chrom said

"Now we can finish this" Tiki said

"Onward everyone!" Xander said

"Let's end this once and for all!" Corrin said

"If I can no longer pull the darkness from Link's heart then I'll just pull it from my own" Cia said

"Cia, stop it! You're working with magic that no one can contain!" Lana said

"Silence! I won't be lectured by a happy little goody-goody like you!" Cia said

"Please listen to her!" Elise said

"I don't think she's in the mood to listen" Corrin said

"Then, we'll just have to force her to listen" Navarre said

"My sword hand will teach her lesson" Owain said

"Master, all Dark Links have been permanently eliminated. Well done!" Fi said

"I didn't do it alone, Fi. My allies have fought with me and they're the source of my strength" Link said

"Let's go, Link!" Proxi said

"The Master Sword is radiating with so much power… Link, are you doing this?" Impa asked

"Of course he is! He's the true hero after all!" Rowan said

"There's no way we can fail now!" Ruto said

"The Master sword's true power must be awakening" Lana said

"Link appears to be unscathed… Everyone we must make a hasty retreat" Zelda said

"Ha ha ha… Did you really think I'd let you run?" Ganondorf asked

"This is not good. I'll go ahead and guide everyone to the escape point" Midna said

Midna then teleported to the garden where everyone would use to escape.

"Midna has begun leading us to safety. We should follow her" Fi said

"Princess Zelda is in trouble! Everyone, go on ahead! I'll rescue her myself!" Impa said

"Impa! My safety is not your priority! I order you to retreat along with the others" Zelda said

"M'lady! I understand. Be well without me" Impa said

"Everyone, listen up! I've found our point of escape! Just get to me and you'll be safe" Midna said

"Time to get a move on" Hinoka said

Hinoka made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"Hopefully all this fighting will over soon" Caeda said

Caeda made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I will follow the path of the sword and its telling me to escape this place" Navarre said

Navarre made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"Since there's no point being here anymore leaving seems to be the appropriate thing to do" Takumi said

Takumi made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We'll come up with a different plan to fight back against Cia" Robin said

Robin made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"All of us fight for peace and we will achieve our goal!" Corrin said

Corrin made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I'll have to make some new clothes after all of this is over" Oboro said

Oboro made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will strike back twice as hard when we face our enemy again" Xander said

Xander made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"Good luck everyone!" Elise said

Elise made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"There's no need for us to be here anymore" Leo said

Leo made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"My dark powers will rise and I will strike back when I'm stronger" Owain said

Owain made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I wish you all good luck!" Ryoma said

Ryoma made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We'll definitely win next time" Lissa said

Lissa made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"Too bad I didn't get to hear any screams but I guess there's always next time" Niles said

Niles made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I'm sorry everything didn't go well but there's a next time" Sakura said

Sakura made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I'm going all out in the next battle" Tiki said

Tiki made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will change the fate of this world soon" Lucina said

Lucina made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will open a path to fate in this world" Chrom said

Chrom made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will come back stronger than ever" Cordelia said

Cordelia made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"I will make that dark witch scream the next time I see her" Camilla said

Camilla made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will win this war at any cost" Frederick said

"We won't rest until everything is at peace" Marth said

Marth made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will be victorious in the next battle" Fi said

Fi made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"All of you will have my support. The bugs are willing to help too" Agatha said

Agatha made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"Good luck Princess Zelda" Impa said

Impa made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"A Zora never gives up! You better remember that" Ruto said

Ruto made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"The Gorons will fight back with all of our strength" Darunia said

Darunia made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

"We will definitely stop Cia" Lana said

Lana made it to Midna and was teleported to safety.

Rowan and Lianna were the last ones.

"Can we really just leave Link and Zelda here?" Rowan said

"Listen, bro. We would just get in their way if we went back there" Lianna said

"Are you sure?" Rowan asked

"Trust me. Link will take care of the rest" Lianna said

Lianna and Rowan were the last ones teleported to safety by Midna.

"Good luck, you two" Midna said

Ganondorf was attacking Princess Zelda.

"By the goddesses. This power… it… My body refuses to move" Zelda said

"Link, time to return that favor and protect your friends from evil! Smite him good" Proxi said

"You got it, Proxi" Link said

Link was able to defeat Ganondorf. The demon king was unable to fight at full power since a fragment of his spirit was still missing.

"I thank you for your courage. You saved me from a terrible fate" Zelda said

"You dare raise the blade of evil's bane on me? So be it! Hyrule's blood will be on your hands" Ganondorf said

Zelda and Link were the very last ones to be teleported to safety. Midna made sure to leave a portal behind and it closed as soon as Link and Zelda went through it.


	14. The final fight against Cia

The heroes were back at the Valley of Seers. This is where Cia escaped to and this time it would be the final showdown against Cia once and for all.

We have entered the Valley of Seers, but our forces are split between the east and west" Zelda said

"The split forces mill probably need a commander" Xander said

"I know. Prince Xander, you will lead the forces in the west" Zelda said

"Of course, Princess Zelda" Xander said

"Prince Ryoma, please command the army in the east" Zelda said

"It shall be done, Princess Zelda" Ryoma said

"I'll be sticking with Link" Rowan said

"Me too" Lianna said

"Sakura, go with Ryoma to the east. There may be soldiers that need healing" Zelda said

"I would rather stick with you, Zelda" Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked

"Yes, I would just get in Ryoma's way" Sakura said

"Don't talk like that Sakura" Ryoma said

"Its fine, Ryoma. Sakura will stick with me instead" Zelda said

"You got it, Zelda" Elise said

"Lissa, go to the west with Ryoma and help Xander with your healing" Zelda said

"Leave it to me" Lissa said

"Takumi, Niles, I want you team up with me and Sakura. We will go to higher grounds and shoot the dark forces with our arrows" Zelda said

"I can't wait to see the look of panic on their faces" Niles said

"Try to stay focus on the our objective" Takumi said

"I will help you any way I can, Princess Zelda

"Cordelia, Camilla, Hinoka, Caeda, I want you four to take out flying enemies. My group will try to help you with our bows" Zelda said

"Leave it to me" Cordelia said

"We will make them pay" Camilla said

"We won't let you down, Princess Zelda" Hinoka said

"We will end this once and for all" Caeda said

"Everyone else do what you can to get rid of the dark forces" Zelda said

"The darkness courses through my veins… The hyrulean forces are but playthings to me" Cia said

"The Sanctums have been taking over, locking their power away! That's the monsters' secret" Lana said

"If we make for the sanctum, we can take back the scared power" Zelda said

"By the end of this battle. Cia will be no more. May we bring glory to Hyrule" Impa said

"It's cute how you all believe you can defeat me. But I won't find it cute much longer

"But where are the sanctums?" Corrin asked

"Oh no! The enemy is going after Princess Zelda" Proxi said

"A powerful regiment is heading toward Princess Zelda! We have to protect her!" Proxi said

"Don't worry about her, she's with us so she'll be fine" Takumi said

"But we need to focus on shooting at the army with our bows. We can't do that if we're distracted by the dark forces" Sakura said

"Princess Sakura has a point! Someone! Stop them from reaching us!" Niles said

"Leave them to me" Navarre said

"I'll come too" Tiki said

"That's when Zelda notice where that some evil power was coming from the sanctum.

"Do you see from where the evil power rises? A sanctum must be located there" Zelda said

"I can sense it! The evil power that's coming from those keeps" Sakura said

"Elise, go capture the West Sanctum and Lissa, capture the East Keep" Lana said

"You got it!" Elise said

"I've got this!" Lissa said

Zelda, Sakura, Takumi and Niles were able to make to a higher ground and began their plan of attack on the forces below.

Cia was now starting to get impatient.

"Are you getting bored? Let me help with that! Second unit, advance!" Cia said

"Heads up! There's a second unit advancing!" Robin said

"Sakura, Niles, Takumi! Now!" Zelda said

The four of them shot arrows at the second unit that was advancing and managed to take most of them out. Camilla, Cordelia, Hinoka and Caeda managed to slay the remaining forces that didn't get taken out by the arrows.

"Nicely done!" Lana said

There was one more Sanctum hidden somewhere.

The two sanctums were captured.

"Both the west and east sanctums have been captured, but a dark power persists" Zelda said

"Don't lose your focus! There's supposed to be one more sanctum out there" Lana said

"Lana, where is the other Sanctum? Do you remember where?" Proxi asked

"There are three Sanctums! One in the east, one in the west and… Right! Head south!" Lana said

"Lana, since we're the closest to the last sanctum let's capture it ourselves" Robin said

"Great idea, Robin! Let's go!" Lana said

Lana and Robin were able to find the last sanctum.

"I was right! Everyone, the last sanctum is here!" Lana said

"Hurry up and capture it!" Xander said

"Right away!" Lana said

The two magic users managed to capture the last sanctum.

"We have broken the Sanctum's seal and diminished the enemy's power" Zelda said

"So you managed to retake all three Sanctums? I don't think I like surprises" Cia said

"Now, we can focus all of our attention on Cia!" Leo said

"I'll take her on myself!" Chrom said

"Don't be a reckless idiot Chrom! She's still has a lot of power!" Navarre said

"Navarre is right! Don't confront her yet!" Caeda said

"Chrom, I want you to remain there on the battlefield! Link must be the one to fight Cia! Remember the reason why we went and retrieved the master sword" Zelda said

Chrom then felt stupid for almost making a reckless decision.

"You're right, forgive me" Chrom said

"I will come join you as backup" Impa said

"I will join too" Frederick said

Cia was holding a crystal ball and it shattered.

"Allow me to teach you a lesson" Cia said

Cia then channeled her magic power and unleashed several dark orbs around the battlefield. Lana and Robin were just exiting from the sanctum when they saw the dark orbs.

"What are those?" Robin said

The dark orb flew past them. The two tacticians turned around and saw that there was a gate of souls there.

"A gate of souls? But how? We closed them! So how?" Robin asked

"Remember that Cia has the power to them. It doesn't matter how many we close. She can simply make more" Lana said

"Of course! Then that means we need to defeat her to stop the gate souls from emerging" Robin said

Lana then turned around and Robin did the same thing. They saw the amount if power that Cia just unleashed. It died down a few seconds later.

"The amount of magic she's using is insane" Robin said

"Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't take it much more!" Lana said

"The amount of magic she's unleashing must be putting a strain on her body" Robin said

"It is! Cia is tapping into her own life force to strengthen her army" Lana said

Robin was shocked to hear that the black witch was willing to go that far.

"I can't believe she's going that far" Robin said

"We need to get to her right away! We need to stop her from causing harm to herself" Lana said

Robin noticed that his friend was always worried about their enemy.

"Lana, may I ask you something?" Robin asked

"What is it, Robin?" Lana asked

"Why do you care about Cia so much? She's our enemy and yet you are concerned about her. Why is that?" Robin asked

Lana thought for a moment before she answered.

"I'm entirely sure myself. Maybe it's because I'm the light that Cia had in her. It could also be because that we were once the same person. That's might be why I'm concerned about her" Lana said

"I see. So there might be a way to save her from the darkness" Robin said

"I hope so" Lana said

Lana then looked back at the summit.

"Cia! This is your work, isn't it?" Lana asked

"Her soul has been corrupted. And all just to pursue ultimate power" Zelda said

"At this point it might be impossible to save her from the darkness. I'm sorry, Lana, but it looks like the only way we can save her now is by ending her life" Robin said

"I understand, but if there's another way to save her without killing her then I'll take that option!" Lana said

"The mean witch just summoned more monsters" Agatha said

"The dark forces number have just increased by 50%" Fi said

"We need stop her now!" Lianna said

"We need to deal with the reinforcements for now!" Niles said

"I'll knock them all down with my mighty goron punch!" Darunia said

"I'll blow all of them away" Oboro said

"Leave some for me! I want to help end this war!" Lucina said

The fairy fountain in the valley opened and the voice of the great fairy echoed throughout the whole Valley.

"Zelda, the time has come to awaken my power is upon us! Come to me!" The great fairy said

"The great fairy has summoned me! I must hurry to the fairy fountain" Zelda said

"We'll escort you there honey!" Niles said

"Leave it to us" Takumi said

"I'll heal any damage you take" Sakura said

"Thank you! Let us hurry!" Zelda said

Cia knew that they were advancing to the great fairy and did everything she could to stop them.

"I'll lend you some of my magic. So hurry and stop them from advancing" Cia said

"Looks like the enemy has gained strength again. But I won't lose!" Lana said

"I'm not gonna lose ether!" Midna said

"A Zora never gives up!" Ruto said

"The evil power that this witch has will be brought to an end by all of us. My sword hand will protect us all!" Owain said

"I'll heal the injured in my area!" Lissa said

"I'll heal too" Elise said

"We must draw as many enemies as possible to the area north of the fountain" Zelda said

"I shall use the magic circle to defeat the enemies in one powerful swoop" Zelda said

"I can draw the enemies over from the east!" Darunia said

"I'll help you" Chrom said

"I'll help as well" Lucina said

"Count me in too" Oboro said

"We must draw in the enemies from the west as well" Zelda said

"Fairy fountain, got it! I'm on my way!" Lana said

"I'm coming too" Robin said

"Princess Zelda, it's dangerous to go alone. Take me!" Impa said

"I should probably tag along. You're less likely to get into trouble if I'm there" Midna said

"I'll tag along as well. Can't let you go there alone" Leo said

"Ryoma, Xander, have your forces lead the enemies north of the fairy fountain" Zelda said

"Right away!" Ryoma said

"We will do what we can to support you" Xander said

Cia made her move again.

"Volga, would you like a taste of my power? You can borrow it if you promise to play nice" Cia said

Volga then appeared and started advancing. He was letting out roars. He was acting like a mindless beast.

"Wh-what? S-something is not right about this guy! I've never felt power like this before!" A hylian captain said

"Careful. The dragon knight's power has grown considerably" Impa said

"Corrin, Tiki, Camilla, Intercept Volga!" Zelda said

"You got it!" Tiki said

"I was hoping to have another fight with him" Corrin said

"I'll pay him back for the beat down he gave me back at Skyloft" Camilla said

"Link, Rowan, Lianna, I want you three to help them fight against Volga!" Zelda said

"Right away! Let go you two!" Link said

"Got it!" Lianna said

"We'll take him out together!" Rowan said

"Let's get a move on! The princess is counting on us" Proxi said

I will handle the enemy reinforcements we can't let them find the magic circle" Impa said

"Leave the enemy reinforcements to us" Midna said

"The rest of us will focus on luring the enemies north of the fairy fountain" Agatha said

"The great fairy has instructed us to make this area our base! Let's us not disappoint her" Zelda said

"Let's make them cry" Niles said

"I will go help the other fight against Volga. My water magic should help out" Ruto said

Volga was now in the area where the fairy fountain was and everyone who was assigned to fight Volga engaged him in battle.

Volga released a fire breath on them. Camilla countered by hurling a fireball at the fire breath. They canceled each other out. Tiki shot some light magic bullets at him. The dragon knight deflected them with his lance.

Corrin swung her sword at Volga but he was able to block it and push her back. Rowan and Lianna charged at him and infused their blades with light magic and swung at him. The dragon knight managed to counter by blocking them with his hand, which he transformed into a dragon talon.

Ruto attacked him with some water orbs. Volga overpowered the twins and knocked them back. He jumped back to avoid the water orbs. Link launched a sword beam at the dragon knight only for him to avoid it by jumping to the side.

Camilla tried to come in for a surprise attack from above but Volga saw her coming and infused his lance with fire. He swung at her and knocked her off of her Wyvern. He the then launched a fireball at her. Ruto came in and extinguished the flame with her water magic.

"He's a lot more powerful than last time!" Tiki said

"He receive some power from Cia so it's only natural that he would be stronger" Lianna said

"What are we supposed to do?" Corrin said

"We need to ward him off until the magic circle and the enemies that need to be lured here are ready" Link said

Volga then transformed into a dragon.

"Tiki, Corrin, change into dragons and see if you can do anything to him!" Link said

"We'll try!" Corrin said

"We'll see what we can do" Tiki said

The two girls then changed into dragons and started to fight Volga. Tiki launched a light beam at him and Corrin launched a wind breath at him. The dragon knight released a fire breath. The three attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. Link could tell that it would likely end up the same way like it did the last time those two fought Volga.

The hero then got an idea.

"Camilla, can you take up there using you wyvern?" Link asked

Camilla was confused. She didn't know what the hero of Hyrule was planning to do.

"I could but what are you planning on doing?" Camilla asked

"Volga is distracted by Corrin and Tiki at the moment. This our chance to launch a surprise attack on him" Link said

"I see. Let's try to attack him while his back is turned is what your trying to say" Camilla said

"Exactly" Link said

"Let's give it a shot" Camilla said

Camilla and Link flew up to where Volga was. Link told the Nohrian princess to fly above Volga. When she did. Link jumped off the wyvern and used the clawshot to latch onto Volga. He was now his back. The dragon knight was caught off guard by this move and tried to shake off whoever was on his back. Corrin and Tiki took this time to attack them with their breath attacks. Volga took some damage from their attacks.

Camilla then launched a fireball at the dragon knight's head. It did some decent damage. Link then took this time to slash his back the master sword. He started to go down and Link managed to jump off of his back at the last second. Volga was now back in his human form. Rowan and Lianna then slashed him with their swords and Ruto finished him off by created a tilde wave at him. Volga was defeated and retreated back to Cia.

"We did it!" Corrin said

"He'll be back. He's probably receiving more power from Cia" Lianna said

"My power is flowing like blood from a wound. Volga, use it and make yourself useful" Cia said

Xander and Ryoma managed to lead the monsters into the fountain's area. Lianna then went in and prayed to the great fairy.

"Now use the Magic circle!" Zelda said

"Leave it to me!" Lianna said

The great fairy used her power and created a massive triforce in the sky and made light magic rain down on the dark forces.

"Impressive. But not the most impressive thing I've ever seen" Cia said

"Ha! Why are you acting so miserable? Put those Hyrulean fools in their place!" Cia said

"The enemy commander is mine!" Volga said

"Volga, you don't have time to play around! I need you to destroy the hyrulean army now!" Cia said

"This power is never ending! I am Invincible!" Volga said

Volga has battled with them a couple more times and they were starting to get tired of the constant fight with the dragon knight.

"Every time we kill him, he just keeps getting back up! How are supposed to stop him?" Lana said

"Prepare to meet your fate!" Volga said

"Can you really take pleasure from resorting to dark magic to win your battles?" Zelda said

"She's right! A true knight only relies on his own skills to succeed in battle!" Frederick said

"If you rely on someone else's power to win your own battles then you're not a knight!" Xander said

"A true knight fights with honor!" Ryoma said

"Haa… Don't mock me!" Volga said

"Open your eyes! I believe you to be a proud dragon warrior, not a sellsword for darkness" Zelda said

"N…no! I won't be ruled by darkness!" Volga said

Volga managed to get rid of the power that he received from Cia.

"He broke free on his own!" Elise said

"A true a warrior should be able to fight and overcome his own darkness and the dragon knight did just that" Owain said

"Now he's weaker. Time to finish this" Navarre said

"This battle is nearly at an end… Now let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight!" Volga said

Princess Zelda herself fought against the dragon knight and managed to win. The Dragon knight's life was now over. He left some last words for the heroes.

"I lose, but I do so without regrets" Volga said

"Volga lost? Of course he did! I'm surrounded by failures" Cia said

"Let go of your inhibitions! Don't let a single one of them survive!" Cia said

"Hmm… You will die!" Cia said

"Cia… no more… please" Lana said

"Cia is the final challenge standing in our way. You must finish her off" Zelda said

"Leave the base's defense to me. Cia is your responsibility" Impa said

"Don't die out there… if you do, I won't talk to you anymore" Midna said

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Why don't you disappear" Cia said

"Finish her once and for all" Lana said

"Just wait. I'll entertain you even more" Cia said

Cia made copies of herself.

"She cloned herself?" Rowan asked

"What do we do now?" Lianna asked

Zelda and Lana grouped up with them.

"Lianna, Rowan, I want each of you to take out the copies" Zelda said

"What about the three?" Lianna asked

"We will be fighting the real Cia" Lana said

"What? But all of us should take her on!" Rowan said

"No, this is how it's supposed to be" Link said

"Okay we'll take care of the clones but we're coming to you three after we do" Lianna said

"Very well" Zelda said

Rowan found one of Cia's clones and managed to beat her.

"All right! One of Cia's doubles is down" Midna said

"Heh… so one of me doubles has disappeared. It's nothing" Cia said

Lianna made it to the other Cia and managed to take it out.

"Confirmed that the second double of Cia has been defeated" Fi said

"Bothersome fools!" Cia said

Everyone else decided to move towards Cia. Link, Lana and Zelda entered the base that she was in and that was enough for her. Everyone else was coming and she knew it. Knowing this she created a force field around the base that they were in to prevent anyone from getting in.

"NO!" Lianna said

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM NOW?!" Rowan said

"There's nothing we can do. All we can do now is pray that they emerge victorious over her" Caeda said

"All we can do is watch" Hinoka said

Cia launched dark orbs at them and they managed to get out of the way. Zelda shot some light arrows at the dark witch but she was able to deflect them with her staff that doubled as a whip. She then unleashed a dark wave. The three of them got hit by the attack but they managed to recover. Lana unleashed some lighting books at Cia but she saw that coming and jumped out of the way.

Link swung a sword beam at her but she canceled by hurling a dark orb at the sword beam. Cia then created some dark links and had them charge the heroes. Lana created a shield and blocked their attacks and managed to push them back and destroyed them with lightning.

As soon as the shield was down. Zelda shot a light arrow and it was so quick that Cia didn't have time to do anything to defend herself against it. She was stunned by the attack and Link took the time hit her with a spin attack to knock her back. Lana then unleashed some lightning orbs that managed to hit Cia as well.

"Enough!" Cia said

Cia created another double of herself.

"I'll take care of the double! You two keep fighting Cia!" Lana said

"Alright!" Zelda said

Lana managed to get rid of the double and went back to help her friends.

Cia released multiple dark lasers at once and the trio were hit by them. She then launched dark lightning at them. Lana counter with her own lightning just in time and they canceled each other. The black witch then fired a shower dark orbs. There so many that it looked almost to dodge them.

"Princess Zelda! Shoot those down with your light arrows!" Link said

The Princess of Hyrule did what she was told without question. She thought that shooting them with light arrows was a great idea. She created a shower of light arrows they managed to destroy the orbs that Cia created.

Cia released a shower of dark lasers.

"Lana, shield us!" Link said

Lana created a shield and the lasers were unable to break it.

Link then swung another sword beam at the black witch and it hit her. Cia used her magic and extended her whip. She whipped all three of them and knocked them against the wall.

"Oh no!" Sakura said

"Things are looking bad!" Xander said

"Maybe we can find a way to break this shield. Then we can jump in and help" Elise said

"This their fight. Let them handle it" Leo said

"I agree with Leo. Let them defeat her" Navarre said

"I hate how useless we are right now!" Lissa said

"We just need to believe in them" Marth said

The three heroes got up and saw that she was using another attack they tried to attack her at the same time but Cia was ready for them and created a massive dark orb and threw it to the ground and the massive shockwave knocked them back against the wall.

"She's so strong" Zelda said

"What can we do?" Proxi asked

"There must be something that we can do" Lana said

"There's nothing that you three can do! I will kill all of you and keep the hero for myself" Cia said

Link then thought of an idea.

"Princess Zelda, please shoot a light arrow at me" Link said

Zelda was shocked at the hero's request.

"What are you saying, Link? There's no way I can do that!" Zelda said

"Just do it! Trust me!" Link said

Zelda was still hesitating.

"I'll be okay I promise!" Link said

Zelda just nodded and shot a light arrow at him. The hero of Hyrule raised the master sword and let the light arrow hit it. The master sword was now powered up by the light arrow.

"Lana, I could use some lightning" Link said

"O-of course" Lana said

Lana threw some lightning at Link and once again Link raised the master sword and it was powered up the lighting.

"We can defeat her now!" Link said

"We'll make sure you have a clear shot to hit her! We won't let her move!" Lana said

"Let's go!" Link said

"Stop your insolent foolishness! I'll never forgive this! All of you are done for!" Cia said

"Cia… I'll finish you myself" Lana said

Lana created some lightning orbs and launched them at Cia. The dark witch dodged them and Zelda shot several light arrows and they managed to hit her. She was stunned from the damaged and Link now had a chance to finish her off.

He rushed towards her and slashed her several times and knocked her down. He finished her off by doing a finishing blow. He did a downwards plunge stabbed her body the master sword. Cia was finished.

"Lana, I thought this is what you wanted" Cia said

"Cia" Lana said

Lana rushed over and lifted Cia's upper body off of the ground. Her hat fell off, revealing her short white hair.

"Cia" Lana said

"We've seen how this ends and we both know he doesn't choose you. How do you do it? Knowing that you'll get left behind?" Cia asked

Lana looked back at Zelda and Link. They both had a look of sadness on their faces she then turned back to Cia and answered her question.

"You don't always get the person you think you deserve and I can live with that" Lana said

"You always were a my better half" Cia said

Cia then vanished and Lana was no longer holding her other half's body. The triforce of power appeared and Lana took it.

Lana then met with everyone else created some portals that led back to the eras that they visited.

"Well, see you all next crisis" Midna said

"Let's put Hyrule back in order" Zelda said

All their triforce pieces merged and it was used to fix things. Everything that Cia caused was fixed.

"There things should be as they were" Lana said

"What about us? Can you send us back to our worlds as well?" Lianna said

Lana turned to the other warriors.

"It may take me some time to create a portal to your worlds. I'm sorry but will need to wait a little longer until I can do that" Lana said

"Of course. Creating a portal to another world isn't easy" Lissa said

"In the meantime, all of you are welcome to stay at the castle until Lana can create the portal" Zelda said

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Of course. It's the least I can do for all of you since you helped us fight" Zelda said

"Thank you for you kindness" Chrom said

"And with that I should go" Lana said

"Lana, will we meet again?" Zelda asked

"Good bye" Lana said

"She looked so sad" Elise said

"It's not easy to say goodbye to the friends that you've made" Ryoma said

Everyone then went back to Hyrule castle to celebrate and the other warriors were welcomed as guests of honored. Little did they know was that their fight wasn't over yet.

MEANWHILE AT THE TEMPLE OF THE SACRED SWORD.

The pedestal where the master sword was pulled was leaking some dark energy. The dark energy then reached a chest that was chained. The chest was right behind the pedestal of the master sword. The chain broke and the chest opened. The last evil fragment of Ganondorf's spirit was now free. The four other fragment then merged and Ganondorf was reborn. This time he had his whole power. He let out an evil laugh and teleported away.


	15. Gerudo desert

Ganondorf was now in Gerudo desert. The first thing he needed was some servants. He summoned five warriors to serve him. He summoned Zant, Ghirahim, Iago, Gharnef, Validar and Darios. All of them kneeled down to the person who summoned them. Iago looked at the figure and saw the amount of power that he possessed.

"Incredible! He has more power than King Garon. I can tell just by looking at him that he's a lot stronger than King Garon" Iago thought.

Validar and Gharnef were just as fascinated by Ganondorf. They sensed the amount of power that he possessed. Usually they would hate being servants but to serve someone like this they don't mind.

Darios was looking at him and saw that he was not a normal man.

Ganondorf turned around and gave them a short speech.

"Follow my every command or else perish again" Ganondorf said

Four of them happily bow down to their new master. Darios on the other hand couldn't let himself be commanded by someone like him. He glared at the demon king. Ganondorf saw this and was disappointed that he was willing to go against him.

"Prince Darios, did you not hear what I just said?" Ganondorf asked

"I heard you loud and clear. But I refuse to follow you! I'll end you myself!" Darios said

"My my, it looks like someone is not willing to follow your commands master" Ghirahim said

"As king of the twilight, I command you to bow down to our master. He's our god!" Zant said

"You really to go against someone who has a lot more power and skill than you do? You really are foolish" Iago said

"Just submit to him or else you'll perish" Gharnef said

"Join us in our fight against the warriors that defeated us. We will have our revenge against them" Validar said

"I have a free mind again now that Cia is again" Darios said

Ganondorf laughed and Darios was wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Darios said

"Who do you think forced all the light out of Cia and made her the evil witch that she was?" Ganondorf asked

Darios looked at him confused.

"It was me who did it. My spirit entered her and forced all of the light of her. Her strength is nothing compared to mine. The only reason that she was able to beat me once was because I didn't have my full power but now that my full power is back there is no one who can stop me" Ganondorf said

"I will stop you!" Darios said

"It looks like we need to take care of you since you won't follow us willingly" Ghirahim said

"Stand down. It's been years since my last battle. I don't want to be rusty. Let me fight him alone. I could use some exercise. Besides I'll just brainwash him when I beat him" Ganondorf said

The four of them did as they were told and stood on the sidelines. They were excited to see the kind of power that their master had.

"I was brainwashed twice and I won't be brainwashed a third time" Darios said

"Yes, you were brainwashed by Velezark first and then by Cia. You will now be brainwashed by me" Ganondorf said

Darios was shocked to hear that Gerudo king knew about Velezark.

"How do you know about the chaos dragon?" Darios said

"He was the one who sent all those warriors into my world. I was able to see who it was. Once I get the triforce, I will make him my servant" Ganondorf said

Darios knew that he couldn't let this man live anymore. He charged at the demon king and swung his sword at him. The gerudo king swung his one left sword and Darios was sent flying a several feet. His other servants were surprised to see the amount of strength that he possessed.

Darios got up and looked at his opponent. He was giving him and evil smirk.

"Is that all you got, boy?" Ganondorf asked

Darios got back up and charged at him again this time he coated his blade in light magic. He then swung at Ganondorf. The evil king coated his right sword with dark magic and swung at the Prince of Gristonne.

Darios was sent flying once again. He got back up and tried to figure a way to defeat him.

"If this is all the strength you then this is a waste of time. Just serve me so we can get moving" Ganondorf said

Darios unleashed some sword beams at him. The demon king deflected all of them with his swords. He unleashed some lightning magic at him. He tried to dodge but the lightning was too fast and it knocked him back again.

Darios was struggling to get up.

"I haven't even broken a sweat and yet you're struggling to stand on your feet" Ganondorf said

Darios refused to give up and threw light magic shield at him. The demon king created a dark orb from the tip of his sword and threw it at the shield. The shield was blown away and Darios barely managed to avoid it. Ganondorf then created a bigger dark orb and slammed down on the ground and elbowed it. Several dark orbs came at Darios. The Prince tried to deflect them with his sword but there were too many of them and he got hit by them. His arm then changed into dark beast's arm and he swung at him and the Prince had not time to react and knocked back even farther.

Ganondorf then a giant warlock punch in the ground and Darios suffered some major damage.

"Can't you see that struggling against me is futile? Give up already" Ganondorf said

"I won't give up" Darios said

"You're a stubborn one. How annoying" Ganondorf said

The King of thieves punched him with another warlock punch. He then launched a giant dark orb at him and knocked him back again.

Darios tried to slash him but the demon king parried and slashed Darios. He suffered a significant amount of damage. He slammed his swords down on the ground and Darios was in the air. He then slashed Darios several times with both of his swords. He coated his swords with lightning and slashed him twice. He then summoned a giant avatar of his beast form and had it swipe him. Darios was unable to move. He had been defeated.

"Now that you know your place I will make you serve me" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf grabbed Darios and lifted him up with the throat. He conjured a dark orb in his other hand and made it go inside him. The Prince screamed for a minute. The gerudo king dropped him and waited for his spell to take effect.

Darios then looked at him.

"Are you ready to serve me?" Ganondorf said

"Yes, master" Darios said

"Come the Triforce shall be mine!" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf started walking and his servants followed him.

Ganondorf and his servants were here to take over Gerudo desert.

"The first thing we should do is give them a demonstration of our might" Zant said

"Very well. Show off our strength by scattering the monsters plaguing the nearby villages" Ganondorf said

"These monsters will learn their place soon enough" Validar said

"Show them no mercy" Gharnef said

"Slay anyone who gets in our way" Iago said

"Capture the keeps to lower their morale" Darios said

"Allow me to gain control of the building to the north. It's aesthetic speaks to me" Ghirahim said

"Keh! Scheming" Lizalfos said

"Keh! Fools! Destroy!" Lizalfos said

"Claiming the keeps should drive out the monsters from the village as well" Zant said

"Let us split up and take out the monsters and capture the keeps separately" Iago said

"Not a bad idea" Ganondorf said

"Keh! Gather allies!" Lizalfos said

"It would appear that these primitive creatures are getting stronger…Hurry! Take their keeps" Zant said

Some of the keeps that the monsters were hiding in were captured.

"Hiding in your little keeps cannot protect you from our awesome might" Zant said

"Noise from south… investigate" Lizalfos said

"The monsters in the northern are aware of us, I will stop them" Ghirahim said

"I shall assist you, Lord Ghirahim" Darios said

More keeps have been captured.

"It appears that we have but one keep left to claim. Let's take it immediately" Zant said

They went on to capture the remaining keeps.

"They are but mindless animals. I will have no trouble dispatching them" Zant said

"Keh! Allies defeated! Revenge!" Lizalfos said

"Looks like those fools are trying to avenge their fallen soldiers" Validar said

"Shall show them how foolish they are for trying?" Gharnef asked

"We shall" Iago said

"It appears that the vermin have come out… A good opportunity to take the settlement" Zant said

"Release the prisoners! Make them fight for us" Lizalfos said

"Ah they intend to use their prisoners against us. Perhaps we could control them instead" Zant said

"Intriguing… Allow me to discuss the matter with the northern captives" Ghirahim said

"Marvelous. Then I shall speak with southern captives" Zant said

Ghirahim took care of one prison guard and released the prisoners.

"We shall serve" Darknut said

"YOU. You shall be my servant" Ganondorf said

Darios released the other prisoners since he was partnered with Ghirahim.

"But…why?" Darknut asked

"Your life is mine to do with as I please" Ganondorf said

Zant released the last prisoners.

"Hear me, creatures! Serve our lord Ganon if you desire an honorable existence" Ghirahim said

"Help" Darknut said

"Now be a good dog and do as your master commands" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf went to the last keep that was opened and captured it with ease.

"Such weaklings" Ganondorf said

"Can't these creatures at least give us a challenge? This is getting boring" Darios said

"Have the worms come out to play? Heh. Lovely" Ganondorf said

"Let's see what they can do" Iago said

Ganondorf was heading towards the very top to get rid of the monster that made their base up there.

He started to capture the keeps on his way up. He told his servants to get rid of the monsters that were still in their area.

"Kya! Noise from outside" Aeralfos said

"Shadows approaching" Lizalfos said

"Kya! Protect territory" Aeralfos said

"Feh! Tear to pieces" Aeralfos said

Ganondorf was able to get rid them with ease.

"Hmm, small progress" Ganondorf said

King Dodongo then made an appearance.

"Ah it appears that the desert is just crawling with beasts" Ganondorf said

"That beast is no match for you, my lord" Zant said

"My lord, we must gather around the beast. We'll show it just how inferior it truly is" Ghirahim said

Everyone then started to gather around the beast.

While they were beating it. Gohma and Manahandla appeared.

"Ah I didn't know such a beast still existed in a place like this. How quaint" Ghirahim said

"If we slay it, the rest of the vermin will fall in line" Ganondorf said

"Seeing those two together is quite a sight. I could watch this sort of violence all day" Ghirahim said

"The master of the desert is not my primary enemy" Zant said

King Dodongo was defeated by the villains.

"At least one of those vermin has been disposed of. Let's take care of the remaining enemies" Zant said

Manhandla was the next monster to be defeated.

"How do they expect to defeat us? It's almost an unfair fight…by which I mean it truly is" Ghirahim said

"Time to get rid of the last monster" Darios said

"It shouldn't take much effort to get rid of it" Gharnef said

With little effort they were able to take down Gohma.

"Now this is the power of a god" Zant said

"Ganondorf reminds of my lord, Demise. May his reign never cease" Ghirahim said

"Wonderful power. It bring me great pleasure to serve someone with such power" Iago said

"This is the power of a demon. Magnificent" Validar said

"Wonderful power. We rule this world in no time" Gharnef said

"This world will soon be ruled by our lord" Darios said

"This resistance was futile. But oh well. Not every battle is worth retelling" Ganondorf said

"Where to my next my lord?" Ghirahim asked

"We're going to the Valley of seers. A white sorceress there has the Triforce of power. I must reclaim it" Ganondorf said

With their destination set. Ganondorf took his army and marched to the valley of seers.


	16. Fight for the triforce of power

Ganondorf and his army were now in the valley of seers. Lana was trapped and she had nowhere to run but that didn't stop her from trying.

"We're seriously outmatched… I think our best bet would be to run" Lana said

"There will be no running today. Not when the Triforce of power is within my grasp" Ganondorf said

"I sense a sacred power coming from the keeps. If you squash that, their hope will crumble" Zant said

"I like that idea" Gharnef said

"Their desperate to try to help the sorceress escape. I do hope we'll get to have our fun" Ghirahim said

"Everyone draw Ghirahim and Zant to the keeps. Take care of the other servants that are down there" Lana said

That girl… What sort of crafty scheme is she up to" Ganondorf said

Ghirahim made it to the keep and the doors closed behind him.

"Yes, we've trapped Ghirahim" Lana said

"How embarrassing" Darios said

"Now's our chance! Let's push back against the enemy's forces together" Lana said

Zant went to the next keep and was trapped too.

"Perfect! We have Zant right where we want him" Lana said

"Not a bad plan. But it won't do her any good" Iago said

"We should try to push back the enemy whenever possible" Lana said

Ganondorf went to the keep that Ghirahim was at and captured it.

"Um, I apologize…I'll fix this situation as I can" Ghirahim said

"See that you do" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf then thought about the battle that Lana was leading.

"Do you expect me to care for some foolish game a little girl wants to play with us?" Ganondorf asked

"Let's humor her" Validar said

"The Hyrulean support troops will be here soon! Everyone hold on tight until then" Lana said

"I bet we'll end this all if we just capture that base! C'mon! Someone help me do it" Lana said

The demon king then went and captured the keep that Zant was at.

"My actions have resulted in terrible failure. I'll try to make up for it with my future deeds" Zant said

"See that you do" Ganondorf said  
"They've extinguished the sacred power" Lana said

"You have nowhere else to run… Give me the Triforce of power" Ganondorf said

The Hyrulean army received reinforcements. Impa and Robin were there to back her up.

"Lana, do you need our help" Impa said

"We heard that you were in trouble" Robin said

"Impa, Robin! Thanks for coming" Lana said

Impa then made doubles of herself and they appeared all over the battlefield.

"Sheikah are trained from birth in the secret arts of war. These monster will not win" Impa said

Ganondorf ran into an Impa double and defeated her.

"You defeated a phantom double. You must be so proud" Impa said

"A double? Heh. You act as if I've never used that trick myself" Ganondorf said

"Defeat the real one and the doubles should vanish" Zant said

"Impa will lose her composure if we threaten Lana… Then she'll reveal herself" Zant said

"That's not a bad idea" Ganondorf said

Ghirahim was fighting off the Hyrulean army and was trying get to Lana.

"What? The enemy's already here?!" Lana asked

"Lana be careful! I'm on my way to help" Impa said

"I'll come too" Robin said

"Looks like we found the real one" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf sensed an evil power inside of Robin. He smirked and decided to confront him.

Ganondorf appeared in front of Robin. He backed off. He knew that fighting him was not a good idea. But it looked like he had no choice

I can sense some evil power in you boy. I will make you my servant" Ganondorf said

Robin realized that he must be talking about Grima. He couldn't allow him to take control of him.

Robin shot some lightning orbs at him. Ganondorf did the same thing but his was stronger. Robin got hit by his spell and got thrown back. He got back up and shot some light magic lasers at him. The demon king countered by releasing some dark lightning at him. It was overpowered instantly. Before he could fight back Ganondorf grabbed him by the throat.

"You will be servant" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf did the same thing to Robin like he did to Darios.

"You will help me capture the white sorceress so I can claim the triforce of power" Ganondorf said

"Yes master" Robins said

"Unleash your full power on this army" Ganondorf said

Robin tapped into the power of Grima and started to fight the Hyrulean army.

"Robin's attacking us!" A goron captain said

"What?!" Lana asked

Ganondorf made it to Impa and they began their fight. Impa tried to hit him with a water coated sword but the gerudo warrior blocked it and hit Impa with lightning, which stunned her. He did a warlock punch and knocked her away. Impa sent some water kunai at him and he was able to easily shrug off the damage that he took. He released two orbs at Impa and she was defeated by the double spell.

"The plan is in motion. Even if I fall Lana will escape" Impa said

"We will just foil that little plan of yours" Iago said

"Protect Lana" A goron captain said

"This is perfect! I can put my new servant to the test! Robin, defeat Lana and steal the triforce of power" Ganondorf said

"Of course, master" Robin said

Robin went and confronted Lana. The White sorceress could tell that he was under Ganon's control. Luckily she had the power to fix that.

Robin shot some dark magic at Lana. She dodged it. She needed to defeat robin without hurting him. Using her athletic ability she dodged each and every spell that Robin threw at her. She blocked the spells that she couldn't dodge. Lana got close but she was knocked back by a sword that he had. He shot lightning at her that came from his sword. She brought a shield to block it.

Lana got close again and jumped over him to avoid him. She was right behind him and used her magic and put her right hand into Robin's body. The tactician screamed in agony.

"Forgive me Robin. Just bear with it for now" Lana said

Lana was able to bring out the dark orb that Ganondorf put into him. She was able to take it out in time. That orb could've corrupted his soul if she didn't act as quick as she did. Robin was now free from his mind control.

"L-Lana?" Robin asked

"It's okay Robin. I'll send you back to Hyrule and I'll be there soon" Lana said

"O-okay" Robin said

Lana created a gate to Hyrule castle and Robin stepped through it.

"What is it you think you can accomplish? Deal with them and capture the sorceress" Ghirahim said

"Care for a test of my strength?" Ganondorf asked

"Your rampage ends here" Lana said

Lana tried her best to fight the demon king but Ganondorf was too strong and defeated her.

"The triforce of power is mine to possess" Ganondorf said

The Lana that Ganondorf defeated turned out to be a double. Lana then reappeared at the fairy fountain and split herself up.

"What? More doubles? How hard must it be to capture one little girl?!" Ganondorf asked

"Lana use the magic circle to flee" Impa said

"There will be no fleeing!" Ganondorf said

"You're quite powerless all alone" Zant said

"Perhaps I have the ability to split myself into copies just like Cia" Lana said

"Huh? The little girl's division seems different. It seems that each duplicate is the real one" Zant said

"Then the only logical thing to do is to defeat all three of them" Iago said

"Chase the girls! Don't let any of them get away!" Ganondorf said

"I'll chase the westbound sorceress" Zant said

"I'll try to cut off the eastbound one. Then she'll regret even trying to fool us" Ghirahim said

"Almost! I have to keep going! I just have to use a little magic to give myself an edge" Lana said

"Foolish girl… she's just wasting her energy" Ganondorf said

"Hurry Lana! Get to the magic circle before they catch you" Impa said

"After her! Don't let her get away!" Ganondorf said

"We'll send the enemy packing, even if it takes every last ounce of our strength" Lana said

Ghirahim managed to defeat the one in the east and Zant managed to defeat the one in the west.

"Only one remains, let's finish this" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf managed to finish off the last one and showed her no mercy. He beat her and then stile the triforce of power from her.

"Now I must get the remaining pieces. Hyrule castle is our next stop" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf and his army started to march to Hyrule castle.


	17. Assault on Hyrule

Ganondorf and his army were now at Hyrule castle to take the other two pieces of the triforce. But there were a ton of enemies that needed to be dealt with before Ganondorf could take them. The keeps were closed but that didn't persuade Ganondorf to give up.

"You think that shutting the gates and hiding in your castle will keep you safe? How adorable" Ganondorf said

"We should be able to break through them rather easily" Gharnef said

"I'll find a way past their defenses and make them crumble" Iago said

"Let us show theses mortals what real demons can do" Darios said

"We shall rule this world alongside our master, Ganon!" Validar said

"If I crush the hero and the princess, then the completed triforce will be mine for the taking" Ganondorf said

"This castle is Hyrule's last line of defense. If it falls, so too will our hope" Zelda said

"We'll defend the castle with our lives" Lissa said

"We'll defeat Ganondorf for sure" Rowan said

"We must capture Ganondorf's base if we want to stand any chance of victory" Zelda said

"I'll force open the gate and secure a route for our advance" Zant said

"I'll make sure you get there in one piece, King Zant" Darios said

Lianna and Rowan were shocked to see that Darios was there.

"Is that Darios? Why is here?" Lianna asked

"I defeated him with Link back in the Sky era. Ganondorf must've somehow brought him back and brainwashed him" Rowan said

Link and Rowan were advancing towards Ganondorf to take him on.

"Ganondorf, you can't win! We have the legendary hero on our side, right, Link?" Proxi asked

"That's right, Proxi" Link said

"The hero also has allies here to support him! Your no match for us" Rowan said

"The hero… I've outlived more heroes than you could imagine" Ganondorf said

"It also doesn't matter how many allies you have with you, I'll crush you all" Ganondorf said

Zelda then commanded her soldiers to advance towards Zant and Darios.

"The gate is under attack! Command your troops to subdue Zant first!" Zelda said

"Immediately, Your highness!" A hylian captain said

"The hyrulean princess has already figured out our plan! We must not underestimate her" Zant said

"We need to cut through her forces and get to her as soon as possible. If we defeat her then her army's moral should fall" Iago said

"We need to defeat the legendary hero too" Validar said

"These humans seem quite enthusiastic, wouldn't you say?" Ghirahim asked

"That's what makes them so interesting" Darios said

Zant was finally able to get the gate open.

"Our mission has been accomplished! The way is open" Zant said

"Excellent! Let us move forward" Validar said

Ganondorf then came face to face with Link, Rowan and Lianna.

"This is as far as you, Ganondorf!" Lianna said

"I have no business with you tow worms. I'm only interested in the hero since he has something that I want" Ganondorf said

"We'll never give you the triforce pieces!" Link said

"You don't have a choice. I will take them by force" Ganondorf said

Link charged at Ganondorf and tried slash him with the master sword but he was able to block it with one of his swords. Rowan and Lianna charged at him from his left side. But the demon king was ready for them and block both of their swords with his other blade.

Ganondorf then smirked and spun around. Using his two blades his did a spin attack and knocked the three heroes back. They managed to get back up and charged at him again. This time the King of darkness summoned an avatar of his monster form and it swiped at them. The three of them were knocked back again.

"He's really strong!" Rowan said

"We need to be careful and find a way past his defenses" Lianna said

"We'll find an opening and when we do we'll really let him have it" Link said

"But what can we do?" Rowan asked

"We'll got at him from three separate directions. There's no way he can guard against all three of us at once" Link said

"Great idea! Let do this!" Lianna said

The three of them came at him from three directions.

"Pathetic" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf then slice the air with swords in every direction and that created a tiny barrier around himself. He then expanded the barrier and that pushed them all back. They were shocked that he was ready for that.

Link sent a sword beam at the Gerudo king but he destroyed with a simple swing of his sword. He then got close and slashed him several times before he was able to push the hero back. The three heroes then charged at him with their blades, which were coated on light magic. Ganondorf then created a giant dark orb and slammed it down on the ground and it knocked them all back once again. He then coated his two blades in dark lightning and hit all three of them with his magic. He then sent some lightning at them and knocked them back again. They could no longer continue fighting.

"Link! Lianna! Rowan! Do not wear yourselves thin! Pull back and reserve your strength" Zelda said

"So you put all your faith in the hero and then worry he'll get hurt? How touching and pitiful" Ganondorf said

"I'll go get him" Chrom said

Chrom then started to advance towards Ganondorf.

"Wait! Father! Let me come too!" Lucina said

"Alright! We'll fight him together!" Chrom said

Chrom and Lucina went to engage the king of thieves in battle.

"We'll stop right here!" Chrom said

"You will not proceed any further" Lucina said

"More annoyances, I'll make quick work of you two" Ganondorf said

"Don't underestimate us!" Lucina said

Chrom charged at Ganondorf first and tried to slash him but the Ganondorf was able to block it and that's when Lucina charged in preparing to strike him from above. But the demon king saw her and sent a dark sword beam at her. Lucina was knocked back and landed on the ground.

"Lucina!" Chrom yelled

"You should be more worried about yourself" Ganondorf said

Chrom looked back at the Gerudo king and saw that he had his other sword raised and was about to swing it down at him. Chrom quick jumped back to avoid it. He dashed back and managed to slash him. Lucina managed to get up and went back to engage to help Chrom.

Chrom encased his blade with blue light and charged at him. The demon king coated his twin blade with purple light. Chrom did a vertical slice but Ganondorf managed to parry his blow and an X slice. He then did a vertical slice with both of his swords and that knocked Chrom back.

"Father!" Lucina yelled

Lucina charged at Gerudo warrior but he parried her blow and knocked her away with one swing of his blade. He then defeated both of them with a massive lightning orb.

"Was that the best that you two could do?" Ganondorf asked

"He defeated Chrom and Lucina?! No way!" Corrin said

"I'll go after him myself" Xander said

"Be careful, Xander, he's really strong!" Elise said

"Don't worry! I'll defeat him" Xander said

Xander then went and confronted the demon king.

"I will end your life with this very blade" Xander said

"Provide me with some entertainment before I end you" Ganondorf said

Xander then charged at the demon king and did a fast slice but Ganondorf was ready and blocked. He then pushed Xander back and sent a dark orb at him. The Nohrian prince managed to deflect it. He then tried to hit him with a diagonal slice but king of thieves made an X with his swords in front him. Xander's slash couldn't get past his guard.

Xander then coated his blade with dark magic and swung at the demon king but Ganondorf did the same thing. Ganondorf's swing was more powerful and knocked Xander back. The prince of Nohr got back up and charged at him again. He managed to slash him a couple of times before he was knocked back. He got up and charged at him again. The dark king sent some red lightning at him. Xander was to close to dodge and took the hit head on. He finished off Xander with a warlock punch. He was knocked into a nearby wall and fell down. Xander was defeated.

"You showed some skill but your skill was nothing compared to mine" Ganondorf said

"Xander was defeated? That can't be!" Leo said

"I'll go after him" Ryoma said

Ryoma then went and engaged the demon king in battle.

"You will die by sword" Ryoma said

"You really think you can defeat me? What foolish thinking" Ganondorf said

Ryoma sent a sword beam at the king of evil but Ganondorf destroyed it with his sword. Ganondorf got a little more excited fighting Ryoma since the he that the prince of Hoshido had twin swords too.

Ryoma sent some lightning at the evil king and Ganondorf did the same thing. Ganondorf's lightning was stronger and hit Ryoma after it overpowered his lightning.

Ganondorf then formed two dark orbs from the tips of his blades and threw them at Ryoma. The Prince of Hoshido managed to destroy them with his blade. Ryoma then sent multiple sword beams at him. It actually managed to hit him and knock him back a little.

"Not bad, you more skilled than the other warriors that I have faced so far" Ganondorf said

Ryoma then charged in and performed a vertical slice. The demon king blocked it and pushed him back. He then knocked Ryoma in the air and did multiple upward slashes. He then created a massive dark orb, slammed it down and elbowed it. This sent other dark orbs at him. Ryoma was knocked back. Ganondorf then changed his arm into a beast arm and swung at Ryoma. The Hoshidian prince was knocked back and was defeated.

"That was rather entertaining" Ganondorf said

"Ryoma went down?! No!" Takumi said

"We need to take him on together!" Leo said

"Alright! Let's do this!" Takumi said

Leo and Takumi went and battled the king of thieves.

"We'll erase you!" Takumi said

"You will fall against us" Leo said

"Let's see how long you two will last against me" Ganondorf said

Leo sent a fire spell at him and Takumi sent some arrows at him. Ganondorf made a barrier by slashing the air and made it expand. This blocked the attacks that were sent at him. Leo sent some lightning at him but the demon king destroyed it with a sword swing. Takumi came at him with a massive green katana. The dark king parried it and sent a dark sword beam at the young prince. Takumi was sent flying back a couple of feet.

Leo charged at the Gerudo king with his own sword but the evil king coated one of his swords with lightning and swung at Leo. The prince was knocked back. Takumi and Leo tried a combination attacked. Takumi sent a shower of green arrows and Leo sent a shower of dark orbs at him. The king of thieves summoned an avatar of his beast form and swiped at them. Not only was their combination attack completely destroyed but they were also hit by the giant swipe from the giant avatar in the process. Both Takumi and Leo were defeated.

"I thought you two would have more skill than that" Ganondorf said

"Takumi and Leo were defeated?!" Hinoka asked

"I'll go and take him on!" Frederick said

"I will assist you with my sword hand" Owain said

"I'll go too" Lissa said

"You need to stay where you are, Princess Lissa! You'll be needed to heal the wounded" Frederick said

"Elise and Sakura can handle the healing just as well as I can. Besides I've got a bone to pick with him for hurting Robin" Lissa said

Lissa, Frederick and Owain went to fight the king of darkness.

"You fall here!" Frederick said

"My sword hand will be the one to slay you, demon!" Owain said

"You stand no chance against us!" Lissa said

Frederick charged at Ganondorf and swung his axe him. The demon king parried his move and sent Frederick flying with a dark orb. Owain came in and tried to hit him with a dark sword. The gerudo king coated one of his blades with dark magic and swung at him. Owain was sent flying after Ganondorf's move overpowered his. Lissa coated her axe in lightning and swung at the king of evil. Ganondorf coated his other blade in lightning and swung at Lissa and she was sent flying after her moves got overpowered.

Frederick sent a green tornado at the demon king. Ganondorf sent a massive lightning orb and the tornado was destroyed. Frederick tried to dodge but he was too slow and took the hit. Owain tried to hit the evil king with light blue blade but the Ganondorf sent some sent some red lightning at him and he was knocked back. Lissa tried to him from above but Ganondorf saw her coming and managed to jump back to avoid her swing and then he hit her with a beast arm. He then created a giant red orb and hit all three of them with it. Frederick, Owain and Lissa were defeated.

"Frederick, Owain and Lissa are down!" Cordelia said

"He's too strong!" Sakura said

"Maybe we should retreat" Elise said

"We can't run away!" Caeda said

"Leave him to me" Marth said

Marth then went to confront the Gerudo warrior.

"I will not allow to take another step" Marth said

"So the hero king himself came to confront me. Or would you prefer to be called Hero Prince? Either way, you don't stand a chance against me no matter how skilled you are" Ganondorf said

Marth dashed at him and tried to do multiple thrusts at him but Ganondorf managed to block all of them. Marth managed to get past his defenses for a moment hit him with some thrusts. The hero king then tried to hit him with his blade after he coated it with light magic. Ganondorf coated one blade with dark magic and the other blade was coated in lightning. He blocked Marth's hit with the blade that was coated in dark magic. He then knocked Marth to the side with the other sword that was covered in lightning.

The demon king then sent some dark orbs at him. Marth was able to deflect them. Ganondorf coated his twin blades with red lightning. Marth tried to move in for another fast sword swing. Ganondorf waited for Marth to get in close and when he did he sent a red lightning sword beam in the shape of an X at him. Marth was knocked back and Ganondorf finished him by launching regular lightning at him. Marth was defeated.

"Marth, no!" Caeda said

"I'll go at him alone" Navarre said

Navarre went to fight Ganondorf.

"My face will be the last thing you see before you die" Navarre said

"I have more power than you do. You stand no chance against me" Ganondorf said

Navarre rushed at him and tried to take him out quick by doing a quick head slice. His move was blocked by Ganondorf's sword. The demon king was impressed by Navarre's skill.

The assassin then tried quick diagonal slice but that was blocked as well. He then rushed at him from behind and tried to slash his back but Ganondorf formed an X with his swords to guard his back from Navarre's sword swing. Navarre was shocked that he was able to block his move without even looking. The assassin then tried to perform a downward slash but Ganondorf sent a lightning orb at Navarre and that knocked him away. He then sent a massive dark orb at the assassin and Navarre was hit before we could recover from the last move that Ganondorf hit him with. He then hit Navarre with a beast arm and that was enough to defeat him.

"Navarre's down too!" Caeda said

"Let's gang up on him" Camilla said

"Great idea" Cordelia said

"Let's get him!" Hinoka said

Cordelia, Camilla, Hinoka and Caeda went to fight Ganondorf.

"We won't let you win!" Cordelia said

"We will make you regret coming here!" Hinoka said

"Prepare to die" Camilla said

"We won't let you bring any more danger in this world" Caeda said

"If you four really think you have what it takes to stop me, then come at me" Ganondorf said

Caeda coated her lance with light magic and threw it at him. Cordelia and Hinoka did the same thing. Camilla hurled a giant fireball at him. The demon king sent some lightning at them to counterattack. The attacks canceled each other. They were shocked that it was tie. That told them that their foe had a lot more power than they thought.

Cordelia then tried to hit the demon king with a shower of lances that came down from the heavens. Hinoka rotated her lance so fast that it created a tornado. Caeda sent some pink lances at him. Camilla sent a shower fireballs at him. Ganondorf slashed the air and created a barrier and expanded it. The attacks that the four women sent were repelled.

Ganondorf summoned some lightning and the lightning came down to where they were. They screamed in pain from the lightning that shocked them. They managed to recover and fought back against him.

Cordelia created a massive ball of light and hurled it at the King of evil. The evil king countered by created a massive dark orb. The dark orb was stronger and hit Cordelia was hit by it. Hinoka tried to hit him with some wind slices but he was able to destroy them with ease. He then sent multiple giant orbs at her and she tried to deflect them with a tornado but it was no use and she was hit head on. Camilla coated her axe with fire and swung at the demon king. Ganondorf coated his blade with lightning and parried her blow. He then hit her with his lightning sword.

Caeda tried hit the demon kind with some light magic lasers but Ganondorf was able to destroy them with some dark lasers. He then sent some dark sword beams at her and she was hit by all of them. Camilla hurled a giant fireball at him but the demon king countered by launching a massive lightning orb at her. The lightning orb over power Camilla's fireball and she was hit by it.

Ganondorf then summoned the avatar of his beast form and had it smash its fist on the ground. The four of them were defeated.

"Camilla, Hinoka, Cordelia and Caeda just defeated" Elise said

"This can't be happening" Sakura said

"We can't let him proceed any further" Corrin said

"Big sister please don't go out there" Sakura said

"I need to" Corrin said

"I'm coming with you" Tiki said

Corrin and Tiki went to confront Ganondorf.

"You're rampage stops here!" Corrin said

"Your facing two powerful dragons here" Tiki said

"You two could barely keep up with Volga. You stand no chance against me" Ganondorf said

Corrin rushed at the demon king and tried to slash him with her sword but Ganondorf managed to parry her and slash her back. Tiki threw some light magic bullets at him but he was able to deflect them. Corrin changed her arm into a dragon talon and tried to swipe at him. Ganondorf saw this and changed his arm into a beast arm. He managed to grab her dragon arm and started to crush it. Corrin started to cringe in pain from the amount of strength that the Gerudo king was using. He used his other arm and hit the dragon princess with warlock punch. Corrin was sent flying and landed painfully on the ground.

Tiki launched light orbs at him but Ganondorf counter with some lightning orbs. They canceled each other out. Ganondorf then punched Tiki with his beast arm. She was knocked to the ground and landed right next to Corrin. Both of them were struggling to get up.

"Corrin, we need to go full dragon on this guy" Tiki said

"You're right, we can't afford to lose to him" Corrin said

Tiki and Corrin transformed into dragons and continued to fight against the demon king.

"So you'll be fighting me as dragons now? Interesting" Ganondorf said

Tiki sent some light dragon breath at him and Corrin sent some wind dragon breath at him. Ganondorf sent some lightning at them and it was an even match. Tiki rushed forwards and tried to swipe at him. Ganondorf summoned his avatar and had it swipe back. The avatar and Tiki were in a struggle to overpower each other. Corrin then tried to come it with a tail swipe but the demon king summoned another avatar and it blocked it. Ganondorf then summoned some lightning and they hit the two dragons while they were in a struggle with his avatars. The sudden hit made them lose their struggle against the avatars and they were hit by them. He then hit them with a red lightning orb. Both of the dragon warriors were defeated.

"Big sister was defeated!" Elise said

"Tiki didn't stand a chance either" Sakura said

"Things aren't going well…I must do something!" Impa said

"With the great fairy's assistance we can win this battle" Impa said

"I will help you, Impa" Oboro said

"Allow me to help you as well" Niles said

Don't let her get to the fountain! If she gets ahold of that great fairy, we'll regret it" Zant said

"Allow me to put an end to their fantasies of victory" Ghirahim said

Zant and Ghirahim went together to confront Impa. Ghirahim fought against Niles and Zant fought against Oboro. Ganondorf proceeded to go after Impa to stop her from getting to the great fairy.

"Allow me to make you scream for your life" Niles said

"You'll never make me scream. I'll beat you within an inch of your life" Ghirahim said

Niles shot some arrows at the demon lord but Ghirahim counted them but hurling some mini daggers at the arrows. He then shot a dark arrow at him but Ghirahim countered it with a sword beam. The sword beam overpowered the dark arrow and hit Niles.

Niles summoned some chains and trapped Ghirahim with them. The demon lord was able to break out of them easily. Niles then tried to hit him with a shower of arrows but Ghirahim teleported out of the way. The demon lord then hardened his arm and then punched Niles. He then summoned a giant sword and hit Niles with it. Niles was defeated.

"Niles was defeated" Elise said

Oboro was now face to face with Zant. She tried to thrust her spear several times at the Twilight king but Zant dodged all of her blows. He then threw some dark fireballs at her. Oboro spun her lance and that destroyed the fireballs. She then swung her lance at him but the twilight king blocked it with one of his swords. He then summoned two phantoms of himself and together they summoned a giant twilight orb. They threw it down to the ground and Oboro was knocked a back.

Zant then then performed to some dark twilight steps and Oboro was struggling to avoid them. The young Hoshidian then created a tornado by spinning her lance really fast. Zant was able to create a black tornado and started to go around Oboro and the black tornado exploded and Oboro was on the ground defeated.

"Oboro is down too" Sakura said

Ganondorf was able to take care of Impa quickly.

"Don't cower men! We need to push the enemy back!" A hyrulean captain said

"Allow me to crush these ants" Zant said

"We'll take care of any reinforcements that try to get in our way" Gharnef said

"Lower their moral eve more and they won't stand any chance against us" Iago said

"I will give them reason why they should give up" Validar said

"They will face despair and they will no longer have any reason to fight" Darios said

With Impa defeated they couldn't get any help from the great fairy.

"Ha…too bad" Ganondorf said

"Impa…it is unbelievable" Zelda said

"Aha…now the enemies in the north are truly separated" Zant said

Link then reappeared and was ready fight Ganondorf again after being healed.

"C'mon Link! We need to win this fight" Proxi said

"You got it, Proxi" Link said

Zelda then chose the time to make an appearance and head to Ganondorf's base.

"Link has returned…we have a window of opportunity! Our forces must strike at once" Zelda said

"I'll keep Ganondorf busy so they can go to the enemy base" Elise said

"I'll come with you, Elise, I don't want you to fight him alone" Sakura said

Sakura and Elise then went to keep Ganondorf busy while Zelda and Link went to the enemy base.

"We won't let pass" Elise said

"We will protect our allies" Sakura said

"You two are nothing compared to me" Ganondorf said

Sakura shot some light arrows at the king of evil but he dodged them. Elise followed up with some light magic lasers but Ganondorf summoned a giant dark orb and threw at them. Their light magic was completely overpowered by Ganondorf's dark magic. They were both hit and knocked back.

Elise and Sakura healed each other's wounds. Ganondorf saw this and understood why they decided to confront him.

"With the two of them healing each other constantly I won't be getting anywhere. I need to defeat one of them so the other won't be healed" Ganondorf said

The gerudo king looked at them and tried to decide which one he should take out first. He decided to go after Sakura first.

Elise hurled some fireballs at him and he dodged them. Sakura created a green tornado but Ganondorf was able to destroy it. The first thing that Ganondorf needed to do was to separate them. He summoned some lightning from his sword and then he threw it at them. The two princesses were thrown in opposite directions. He then went after Sakura.

The young Hoshidian princess got up and saw that the demon king was coming towards her. Sakura knocked him back by created a green barrier and expanded it. Ganondorf recovered and went back to her. Sakura then shot some more arrows at him. Ganondorf did his own barrier move and repelled the arrows. The king of evil then did a warlock punch on her and she was knocked back against the wall. He then hurled a dark orb at her. He didn't give her a chance to recover because he summoned his avatar and had it smash its fist on her. Sakura had been defeated.

By the time Elise was able recover she saw that Sakura had been knocked out by Ganondorf.

Elise went back towards him and tried to get to Sakura but she was knocked away by Ganondorf's beast arm. Elise recovered and shot some dark magic at him but he was able to deflect it with ease. She then launched some lightning orbs at him and Ganondorf did the same thing. The demon king's lightning orbs were stronger and they hit Elise. The Nohrian tried to use some ice magic but Ganondorf overpowered her spell by launching a massive fireball at her. She was knocked back by the fireball. Elise was defeated.

"Lord Ganon just defeated all the foes that we couldn't beat back in our world" Gharnef said

"Truly fascinating" Iago said

"He has way more power than any other being in this world or in our world" Validar said

"This is the true strength of the demon king" Darios said

"Link, let's join the attack" Proxy said

"Already on it, Proxy!" Link said

"How kind of the hero and the princess to come right to me… it makes my task much simpler" Ganondorf said

"Stop their advance! We need to protect Princess Zelda at all costs" A hylian captain said

Ganondorf defeated Link again and then he went after Zelda.

"L-Link! Wake up!" Proxi said

"Is that all! I expected the hero to be something more than a minor diversion" Ganondorf said

"Take out the Princess next!" Ganondorf said

Link then got back up.

Ganondorf then took down Zelda.

"The princess is giving it all she's got. Link! We have to fight too!" Proxi said

"I won't lose anymore!" Link said

"Stubborn fools…it looks like this won't end unless I defeat them both" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf managed to defeat Link again.

"Link don't give up" Proxi said

"It doesn't matter how many times you come at me! I can't be defeated by you!" Ganondorf said

"Link is risking his life…I refuse to sit by and do nothing" Zelda said

Ganondorf then fought against Zelda again. Zelda shot some light arrows at him but he dodged it. She then got up close and tried to strike him several times with her rapier but the demon king managed to block it. He then sent a dark orb at her and she was knocked back.

The princess of Hyrule got back up and managed to hit him with triforce magic. He quickly recovered and hit her with a warlock punch. Zelda got back up and hit him with a light arrow but he quickly shrugged it off. He hit her with lightning and finished her off with two giant dark orbs.

With the Link and Zelda defeated, Ganondorf took their triforce pieces.

"At last all three pieces" Ganondorf said

Ganondorf started to laugh because of his victory over the heroes.


	18. The plan

All the warriors were recovering after their battle with Ganondorf. They were currently in Faron woods. They set up a base there to recover after being defeated by Ganondorf. Everyone was devastated by their defeat. Zelda was the most devastated because not only did she fail to protect her kingdom, but she also failed to protect the triforce of wisdom.

Marth was looking for Zelda, he saw how devastated she was after losing her kingdom. He can relate to her. He understood how she felt because he went through the same thing that she was going through.

Marth saw that everyone was being healed. Link was all healed up and was trying to do whatever he could to help out. The hero king went over towards him to see if he knew where Zelda went. They were close friends after all.

"Link" Marth said

The hero turned to see that Marth was the one that called out to him.

"Hey, Marth, what can I do for you?" Link asked

"Do you know where Zelda went?" Marth asked

Link then pointed to where the fairy fountain was.

"She went towards the fairy fountain. She said she wanted to be alone. She didn't even want Impa to be with her" Link said

"Thanks, Link" Marth said

"What are you planning to do?" Link asked

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Marth said

"Well good luck" Link said

"Thanks" Marth said

Marth then headed towards the fairy fountain. He saw the princess of Hyrule sitting on the top step near the entrance of the fountain. He saw the sad look on her face.

"Zelda" Marth said

The princess looked up and saw that Marth was the one that called her name.

"Marth" Zelda said

Marth approached her.

"I'm sorry, Marth, but could leave please? I want to be alone right now" Zelda said

"Listen, Zelda, I know what you're going through" Marth said

Zelda stood up. He saw the anger in her eyes. The princess then took a deep breath before she stared back at him with calm look. He assumed that she was trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't shout at him with anger.

"Marth, forgive me for saying this, but I don't believe that you understand how it feels to lose a kingdom to an enemy" Zelda said

"You're Zelda, I do know what that feeling is like" Marth said

Zelda was about to tell him that he was lying, but she stopped herself. She remembered that Marth was also royalty. She decided to hear him out before making any accusations against him.

"Then please tell me your story. The story of how you lost your kingdom" Zelda said

"My father was the king of the kingdom of Altea. He went off to fight off against an enemy empire along with a fellow king, but that king betrayed my father and killed him. An alley country worked under him and he had them betray us in the middle of battle. They raided our castle and I was forced to flee with some allies. My mother was captured and taken prisoner. My older sister bought me some time, so I could get away, but she was eventually captured too. My kingdom fell to our enemies. I'm working hard free my kingdom from them. I don't know if my mother and sister are still alive or not, but I would like to hope that they are alive" Marth said

Zelda listened to his words. He lost his kingdom due to betrayal.

"Marth" Zelda said

"Listen, Zelda, just because your kingdom fell doesn't mean all hope is lost. There might still be a chance to get it back and defeat Ganondorf once and for all" Marth said

Zelda remained silent, but she was starting to agree with him. Giving up was not option.

"Then there's Rowan and Lianna. Their kingdom got taken over and their mother was captured, but they managed to save their mother and their kingdom. You can do it too" Marth said

Zelda turned around and looked at the fountain of the great fairy. She then turned backed towards him with a smile on her face.

"You're right, Marth, we still have a chance to win this. There's still hope" Zelda said

"I'm glad that you realize that" Marth said

"Marth, thank you. I got lost in despair after Hyrule fell, but you helped me find myself" Zelda said

Marth was glad that he was able to help the princess realize that there was still hope in winning against their enemies.

Back at the base everyone had most of their injuries healed.

"I never would've thought that Ganondorf would be that strong" Xander said

"But what happened to him? The last time we saw him we defeated him, and he was nearly as strong as he was when he attacked Hyrule" Rowan said

"The last piece of his spirit was sealed in the temple of the sacred sword. Drawing the master sword weakened the seal, but there was special spell that would prevent from being free" Lana said

"Are you saying that Ganondorf got his full power back? Leo asked

"That's the only explanation I can think of" Lana said

"But you said there was special type of magic from being freed. If what you said was true, then how did he get it?" Sakura asked

"His spirit was slit into 4 crystals that were sealed away across time. The gate of souls that Cia unleashed must've freed at three of them" Lana said

"But what about the last one?" Ryoma asked

"There's a possibility that Ganondorf's body was able to become whole again with just three crystals. The other pieces of his spirit must've went traveled to the temple and they were able to release the magic that was holding the last piece of his spirit. With magic undone, the last part of his spirit was freed and he became whole again. He was at full power again when all four of his spirits merged together" Lana said

"So, the reason, we could defeat back at the temple of souls was because he didn't have all of his power back" Takumi said

"Then what can we do? He defeated all of us with his full power. How can we defeat him?" Elise said

"We need to come up with a plan. Sadly, I can't think of a tactic to use against him" Robin said

"Don't worry" Zelda said

Everyone turned and saw that Zelda and Marth were back at the camp.

"Princess Zelda, are you okay?" Impa asked

"I'm fine now" Zelda said

She then looked at the others.

"Does that mean you have an idea on what we can do?" Chrom asked

"Yes, we must go to Gerudo desert" Zelda said

"Gerudo desert? I am unfamiliar with this terrain you speak of" Owain said

"Gerudo desert was the home of a tribe of women known as the Gerudo" Impa said

"Only women?" Lissa asked

"Right, and they survived the harsh desert by becoming thieves and they would often kidnap men in order to have an offspring, so they would continue existing" Impa said

"But why are we going there?" Camillla asked

"Ganondorf's base is Gerudo desert. It would make sense since he's also a Gerudo" Zelda said

"But Impa just said that the Gerudo were a tribe of women" Caeda said

"Ever 100 years, a single male Gerudo is born and by the law of the Gerudo, the male becomes king the day he is born" Impa said

"So, he was the ruler of Gerudo tribe" Navarre said

"But how are we supposed to defeat him now that he has all three pieces of the triforce?" Tiki asked

"He has a horde of monsters at his command. We need to get rid of his army first. In order to do that we need to conquer Gerudo desert and make it our base until we get Hyrule back" Zelda said

"That makes sense. By cutting his army in half, we won't have to focus on them too much and then all of us can fight him together" Frederick said

"So, what should we be expecting at Gerudo desert?" Corrin said

"There's a possibility that he left some his army back there to guard it from anyone who wanders there" Hinoka said

"Which means we'll need to map out the areas where the monsters are in the desert" Cordelia said

"We can leave that to the fliers" Oboro said

"Us archers can take care of any enemies that try to make it to the base that we set up in the desert" Takumi said

"Meanwhile everyone else will fight off the monsters and try to capture the keeps" Lucina said

"All right then let's go! Hyrule's last hope depends on us!" Proxi said

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

The army then set off to Gerudo dessert for their mission.


End file.
